Entre tu y yo, solo hay amor
by alexita Malfoy
Summary: A Pansy le comienza a gusta Harry Potter y trata de hacer lo posible para que este sienta lo mismo, a pesar de todas esas peleas que pasan ¿Harry lograra enamorarse de ella? dejen Revies plis!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.- ¡Me gusta Harry Potter!

Harry Potter caminaba por los pasillos del Colegio, iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se fijaba por donde iba, hasta que choco con una persona, solo pudo ver una gran cabellera del mismo color de su cabello, vio como todas las cosas que traía caían al suelo, junto con ellos.

-Rayos, ¿que no te fijas?-Dijo la voz de una chica molesta mientras levantaba sus cosas

-Lo siento, no te vi-Le dijo Harry ayudándola a recoger, le entrego unas hojas ala chica y pudo ver de quien se trataba, aunque no sabia su nombre, ya la había visto pues, siempre estaba con el odioso de Draco Malfoy. "Dios como puede tener Malfoy algo como esto a su lado, es hermosa" el chico sacudió su cabeza al ver en lo que pensaba y Pansy que levanto su cabeza por primera vez para ver con el que había chocado, quedo paralizada y dejando caer las hojas que este le había dado, "Dios, que torpe, choque con el, justo de la persona que no eh podido sacar de mi cabeza" Pansy reacciono y tomo sus hojas, las cuales habían caído al piso, al tomarlas siguió su camino pero antes de irse se giro para decirle una ultimas palabras al chico.

-Para la próxima fíjate por donde vas Potter-le dijo Pansy girándose para marcharse, pero la voz de el contestándole la detuvo.

-Deberías fijarte tu-Le contesto el ojiverde, la verdad no estaba de ánimos como para que la noviecita de Malfoy le digiera lo que tenia que hacer, bastante era con haber visto a la pelirroja besarse con Neville.

-Yo si me fijo tarado-le contesto Pansy molesta acercándose a el, era verdad que le gustaba el cara rajada pero tenia que disimularlo.

-¿Enserio? Entonces por que no me esquivaste-le dijo Harry alzando su ceja derecha, Pansy estaba que se derretía al verlo hacer aquello, no pudo articular ni una sola palabra, se había quedado sin palabras.

-Vez, para la otra fíjate tu también, y vele a decir tarado a Malfoy, niña-le dijo Harry con una sonrisa de triunfante.

-Agg Me chocas-fue lo único que pudo decir pansy cuando se marcho del lugar, a Harry le dio risa el acto de la chica, después de reír un poco se fue a su sala común por sus cosas para su clase de Pociones. Lo único que pidió fue que la chica pelirroja no se encontrara.

Pansy caminaba a paso rápido, hacia su sala común, tenia que dejar sus cosas de la clase pasada, al llegar pudo notar la Sala común vacía, dejo todos los papeles que tenia sobre una mesa, se apoyo en la mesa con sus manos, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, al recordar esos ojos verdes esmeralda mirándola, fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir unos brazos rodeando su cintura.

-Hola chiquita-le dijo el chico de ojos grises, Pansy se giro a verlo

-Hola Draco, ¿Sucede algo?-le dijo Pansy separándose de el lo mas rápido posible, pero este la volvió a tomar de la cintura, atrayéndola a el, para darle un agresivo beso, el cual no respondió

-¿Qué te sucede?-le pregunto molesto al sentir que no era respondido su beso

-Nada, es que tengo prisa-mintió la chica

-Pansy has estado asi, desde las dos semanas pasadas, ¿Acaso te gusta alguien?-Le pregunto de repente el chico, Pansy se quedo quieta y recordó a Potter

-No, claro que no, quien te metió esa idea-le dijo Pansy acercándose a el y pasando sus brazos por el cuello pálido del chico, este la tomo de la cintura

-Pues eso fue una sugerencia de Millicent-le confeso Draco

-Pero no es verdad, yo te quiero a ti y lo sabes-le dijo Pansy mientras unía sus labios con los de el, mientras que en su mente pensaba "Millicent estupida".

-Bueno hay que irnos ya, la clase de Pociones ya mero empieza-Le dijo rápidamente Pansy separándose de el y tomando sus cosas para salir lo mas rápido posible de la sala común.

-Me estas escondiendo algo y lo voy averiguar Parkinson-Dijo Draco para si mismo y después salio del lugar.

-Harry, se que te dolió ver a mi hermana con Neville, pero te tardaste mucho en decirle, no crees?-le pregunto Ron algo triste

-Si, lo se, pero descuida, estaré bien-El pelirrojo no pudo decir nada mas, ya que una persona entro tan rápidamente que todos pensaron que había sido el Profesor Snape, pero no fue asi, Pansy Parkinson entro totalmente rápido y chocando con la puerta sin querer, esta se puso roja al ver que todos la miraban y se fue directamente a su lugar, Harry la miro extrañado y al verla pasar por su lado le dijo unas palabras

-Por que la urgencia en llegar, niña-le dijo Harry tomándola de la muñeca, Pansy se estremeció ante el contacto.

-No me digas niña y eso no te importa Potter-le dijo Pansy lo mas fría que pudo, Harry no sabia por que, pero cada vez le entraba mas curiosidad por saber como se llamaba.

-¡Potter suéltala!-un rubio se acercaba a ellos rápidamente, harry soltó la muñeca de la chica y escucho lo que Draco decía-Pansy, te estaba molestando?-le pregunto Draco al llegar a su lado.

-Descuida Draco, se defenderme-este le sonrió y se fue a su lugar, Pansy miro a Harry y al momento que le iba decir algo este hablo

-Asi que te llamas Pansy y el apellido-dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa burlona, Pansy le iba a contestar, pero de nuevo fue interrumpida, pero esta vez por el profesor Snape

-Parkinson a su lugar-Dijo Snape al momento que azoto la puerta

-Ahora que ya lo sabes, no molestes-le dijo Pansy cuando se sentó a lado de Draco, el cual no dejo de verlos nunca. Harry sonrió y miro hacia el frente, pero su sonrisa de esfumo cuando vio la cara de sus amigos viéndolos con sorpresa.

-¿Sabes con quien estuviste hablando?-Le pregunto Ron

-Si, con Pansy Parkinson-le dijo Harry a Ron

-SI, la novia de Malfoy, si no te mata con la mirada que te esta echando horita, te matara al finalizar a clase-le dijo Hermione preocupada

-Descuida, no es para tanto-Les dijo harry volviendo su vista hacia Snape, estos no dijeron ni una sola palabra mas.

-BIEN! Ahora por favor formen sus parejas y comiencen hacer sus pociones-les indico Snape, todos los alumnos comenzaron a formar sus parejas, Ron, Hermione y Draco miraban a Harry como se levantaba e iba directamente a donde se encontraba Pansy, la chica al verlo miro a Draco, el cual estaba que echaba humo por los odios.

-Hola Pansy-le saludo Harry vilmente

-Para ti es Parkinson-Soltó Draco molesto y poniéndose de pie, Pansy se sobresalto un poco e intento calmar a Draco al lograrlo, le dijo que ella se encargaba de todo y que el fuera a tomar los ingredientes del Closet, este un poco dudoso la obedeció.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Potter?-le pregunto Pansy después de que Draco se marcho

-Pues iba a decirte, que como se llamaba tu amiga-le dijo Harry señalando a Millicent

-¿Qué? Millicent?-dijo Pansy señalando a su amiga sorprendida

-Si, Millicent, ¿Quieres ser mi compañera?-le pregunto Harry, la chica se levanto rápidamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le dijo que si, algo que no le cayo muy bien a Pansy.

-¿Y que quería el cara rajada?-pregunto molesto Draco al sentarse a su lado

-Que Millicent fuera su pareja-dijo Pansy mirando a la nada

-Ah, bueno, empecemos-dijo Draco dándole una hoja a Pansy la cual no la tomaba, este la miro, la llamo, le paso la mano enfrente de su cara pero no reaccionaba, asta que la zangoloteo

-¿Qué?-le dijo molesta

-Te importa que Potter le haya preguntado eso a Millicent?-le pregunto Draco a punto de explotar.

-Pero que tonterías dices, comencemos con esto si-le dijo Pansy rebotándole la hoja, Draco se puso de pie y se coloco detrás de la chica y le susurro en el oído

-Donde me entere que sientes algo por Potter, te juro que me las pagas Pansy Parkinson, te lo juro-dicho esto Draco dejo caer un frasco enfrente de la chica sobresaltándola, vio como se dirigía con Snape, le decía algo y salía del aula, Pansy molesta se paro a donde se encontraba Potter con Millicent.

-Millicent, tengo que hablar contigo-le dijo Pansy al llegar

-Estamos trabajando-le dijo Harry

-No te estoy hablando a ti, tarado-le dijo Pansy furiosa

-Pero yo si y te dijo que estamos trabajando-le dijo Harry

-Millicent-le llamo Pansy ignorando al chico

-En un momento regreso- Millicent se levanto del lugar y se acerco a pansy, la cual la tomo del brazo y la alejo de la mesa de Harry-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto esta

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió decirle a Draco que me podía gustar otra persona?-le pregunto enojada

-Hay Pansy, lo siento, no quise decirle eso, pero es que ya no lo soportaba, me estaba pregunte y pregunte y le dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza-le dijo la chica

-Si, ya se como se pone, pero no debiste decirle eso, esta mas insoportable que nunca-le dijo Pansy tocándose la cabeza como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza

-Lo siento, oye Pansy-le llamo Millicent

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Pansy

-Me gusta Harry Potter-le dijo Millicent con una cara de enamorada

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!-grito Pansy al oír la confesión de su amiga, todos la voltearon a ver y Pansy de repente cayo al suelo.

Fin del capitulo 1

¿Qué tal les pareció?

Espero y les guste, jaja bueno perdonen la mala

Ortografía si es que hay, son las 5:23 de la mañana y me muero del sueño

En verdad espero y les guste..

Saludos Alexita Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.- ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Millicent?

Todos miraron a la chica caer al suelo sorprendidos, Snape rápidamente fue a donde la chica se encontraba, le dio leves golpecitos en la cara para despertarla, Millicent se había quedado parada como tarada viendo a la chica y en la puerta se encontraba Draco que al verla tirada en el piso se acerco rápidamente, Pansy empezó a mover la cabeza y abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Draco al ayudarla a pararse

-Este, Millicent…-fue lo único que dijo Pansy cuando se pudo parar

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunto Millicent un poco confundida

-Nada, hablaremos luego-le dijo la chica despajándose un poco del golpe

-¿Se siente usted bien?-le pregunto el Profesor Snape

-Si, fue una tontería, no se preocupe-le contesto Pansy

-Bueno, sigan con la poción-fue lo único que dijo Snape marchándose a su escritor, Draco ayudo a la chica a irse a sentar en la mesa.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-le pregunto Draco preocupado sentándose a lado de ella

-Nada Draco, fue una cosa sin importancia-le dijo Pansy, mirando hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Harry con Millicent.

-¿Por qué se desmayo Pansy?-le pregunto Harry a Millicent que se sentó a su lado

-¿Desde cuando la llamas asi?-le pregunto Millicent extrañada, Millicent era una persona a la cual la manipulaban fácilmente, pero últimamente eso había dejado de ser asi.

-Pues asi se llama, como quieres que le diga?-le pregunto Harry

-Parkinson, si Malfoy te oye que le hablas por su nombre, date por muerto, a demas-un brillo un poco peculiar se noto en los ojos de la chica-no merece que la llames por su nombre, después de todas las cosas que dice de ti cuando esta con Malfoy-le dijo Millicent

-¿Qué es lo que dice de mi?-le pregunto Harry un poco mas interesado

-Pues que tu familia había muerto por traidores y que de seguro todo el dinero que tenían, no lo habían ganado como se debe-le dijo Millicent

-Estas diciendo que dijo que eran ladrones-dijo Harry molesto, al parecer Millicent, había dado en el clavo

-Si, mira Harry, yo podré ser de esa casa pero la verdad, yo no tengo nada contra ti, a demas me parece muy mal, que digan esas cosas, sobre las personas, además de que se como son, digo Pansy podrá ser mi amiga, pero la verdad siento que solo me utiliza-dicho esto la chica bajo la cabeza, sintió como el ojiverde posaba una mano en su hombro.

-Mira Millicent, las personas como ellos no valen la pela, además eres linda, puedes conseguirte mejores amigas que Pansy-le dijo Harry

-Pero a ella la considero más que una amiga, aunque pueda ser que me trate como tu perro, aun asi, se preocupa por mí-le dijo Millicent

-Pues, aquí tienes a otro amigo, cuando me necesites, nada mas buscadme-le dijo Harry, Millicent sonrió, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, le dijo que en un momento regresaba, fue a donde se encontraba Draco con Pansy, pudo notar como la pelinegra salía del aula dejando a draco con cara de no entender nada.

-Pansy, no puedes desmayarte por una tontería-le dijo Draco molesto

-Ya no, no fue nada-le dijo Pansy comenzando a desesperarse

-Algo me estas ocultando, dime Pansy ¿que fue lo que te impacto tanto que hizo que te desmayaras?-le pregunto Draco con su mirada fría sobre la de ella, Pansy miraba los ojos del chico y sus ojos se comenzaron a poner cristalinos, no aguanto mas y lo único que hizo fue pararse del lugar y salir del salón rápidamente dejando a Draco confundido, al momento que alguien lo distrajo y no pudo notar que Harry Potter salía detrás de la chica.

-¿Qué sucedió Draco?-le pregunto Millicent al llegar a donde estaba Draco

-¡No lo se!-dijo golpeando la mesa-¿Por qué se desmayo? Dímelo todo-le ordeno el rubio.

Pansy salio del aula lo mas rápido que podía y al momento de estar fuera, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, Draco era su novio y no le parecía, que su mente estuviera pensando en otra persona, todo había comenzado por todas esas malditas peleas frecuentes que tenia el rubio con el pelinegro, lo veía mas frecuente y ella siempre miraba aquellos ojos que miraban con odio a Draco, no eran como las miradas de odio de Draco, las de Draco se notaba su odio por ponerlo en ridículo, pero en el, su odio no era por que lo pusieran a le en ridículo, si no por que lastimaba a sus seres queridos, sus pasos se volvieron mas lentos, escucho como una voz la llamaba, sabia muy bien de quien era, se limpio las lagrimas y se giro hacia el.

-¿Ahora que quieres Potter?-le dijo Pansy poniéndole cara de fastidio

-No¿Qué es lo que quieren tú y Malfoy?!-le grito furioso al acercarse

-¿De que estas hablando?-le pregunto Pansy sin entender nada

-No te hagas Parkinson, sabes muy bien de que hablo-le dijo Harry

-Mira Potter no se de que hablas y ni me interesa saberlo, asi que déjame en paz y desaparece de mi vista-le dijo la chica molesta

-Lo are cuando tu y Malfoy lo hagan-le dijo el chico

-Sabes que es imposible que Draco te deje en paz-le dijo Pansy

-¿Qué no puedes controlar a tu novio niñita?-le pregunto Harry acercándose demasiado, Pansy se estremeció al verlo tan cerca y Harry sintió un vuelco en su corazón, se sobresalto pero Pansy fue mas rápida y le dio un leve empujón para alejarlo

-Te dije que no me llames niñita y déjame de una vez en paz-le dijo la chica

Millicent estaba dándole vueltas al asunto, no sabia si decirle mentiras a Draco o hacer mas rápida su pequeña venganza.

-¿Me vas a decir o no?-le dijo Draco perdiendo la paciencia

-Pues nada mas le dije que… que… que me gustaba Harry Potter-se decidió al fin

-¡Que asco!-dijo Draco al oír lo que salio de los labios de la chica, de repente abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, sin decir nada salio del lugar siendo visto por el profesor Snape.

-Señor Malfoy, regrese aquí-fue lo único que escucho decir, pero este no le hizo caso y siguió su camino, pensaba que la chica estaría en su sala común, camino por los pasillos hasta que los vio, vio como Potter se acercaba a Pansy y ambos se estremecían, su enojo creció mas y camino hacia ellos.

-¡PANSY!-grito el rubio acercándose a ellos lo mas rápido posible

-Te dije que no me llames niñita y déjame de una vez en paz-le dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia draco, ella le iba a decir algo pero este simplemente la tomo del brazo y se detuvo enfrente de Harry.

-No te quiero ver cerca de ella Potter-sin decir nada mas se la llevo a la sala común de Slytherin, en el camino la pelinegra trataba de soltarse del agarre de Draco, el cual la estaba lastimando.

-Draco, suéltame, puedo caminar sola, me estas lastimando-le decía Pansy tratando de soltarse, al llegar a la sala común, el chico la soltó y la empujo hasta adentrarla mas a la sala común.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le pregunto Pansy al chico mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-Asi que te desmayaste solo por que Millicent te dijo que le gustaba San Potter-le dijo Draco acercándose a ella con la mirada fría y desafiante.

-Yo..Draco eso no es verdad-le dijo Pansy caminando hacia atrás para alejarse de Draco, aunque su estrategia no funciono, ya que topo con la pared.

-¡Deja de fingir!, Ahora mismo me vas a decir que es lo que sucede con Potter-le pregunto furioso el rubio, Pansy paso por su lado, dándole la espalda, cuando se dispuso hablar

-No sucede nada, que va a suceder con el-le dijo Pansy al girarse a verlo, Draco la tomo de los brazos fuertemente.

-Espero que me estés diciendo la verdad Pansy-le dijo Draco sumamente enojado que ni cuenta se daba que la estaba lastimando, la soltó tratando de calmarse.

-Es la verdad, Millicent esta loca-le dijo Pansy mientras se frotaba sus brazos

-Eso espero, yo…lo…te espero en el gran comedor-le dijo rápidamente draco saliendo del lugar, pansy se quedo sorprendida por la casi palabra que iba a decir el chico, se quedo parada viendo el lugar por donde se había ido el rubio y en ese mismo momento recordó a Millicent.

-Maldita Millicent, no puede tener la boca cerrada- y dicho esto la chica salio del lugar rápidamente, para buscar a su "amiga".

Sabía que Pansy la estaría buscando para reclamarle por haberle dicho eso a Draco, asi que le envió una carta a Harry, diciéndole que lo esperaría en la puerta del Gran comedor que era urgente, y en ese lugar se encontraba Millicent, rezando solo por que llegara primero Pansy que Harry. Y asi fue, Pansy se dirigía asía la chica furiosa.

-Millicent-le llamo Pansy cuando se detuvo enfrente de ella

-Pansy¿Qué tal?-le dijo la chica con una falsa sonrisa

-Deja de meterle ideas a Draco en la cabeza, quieres-le dijo Pansy tomando el brazo de la chica

-Hay Pansy, pero si yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad-le dijo Millicent soltándose del agarre

-¿De que verdad hablas?-le dijo Pansy molesta

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo quieres, que no te queda, se muy bien lo que sientes por Potter, estas ultimas dos semanas no has podido dejar de verlo y ¿Qué pasaría si Draco se entera que su novia, esta enamorada de San Potter-le dijo Millicent con una cara de odio hacia la chica

-Estas loca, yo no estoy enamorada de Potter y cuidadito con decirle esa mentira a Draco, por que si no, te las vas a ver conmigo-le dijo Pansy acercándose a ella con la mirada desafiante, Millicent pudo notar como Harry Potter se dirigía hacia ellas y no dudo en ese momento para soltarle a Pansy tremendas groserías para hacerla estallar y asi fue, Pansy se le hecho enzima furiosa, mientras Millicent, solo pedía ayuda. Harry se acerco rápidamente, tomo a Pansy de la cintura y la separo de la chica.

-¿Qué te pasa estas loca o que?-le dijo Harry molesto ayudando a Millicent a pararse

-Ella me provoco-le grito Pansy molesta mientras se acomodaba su uniforme

-Si claro, por que no mejor te largas a molestar a otras personas, es para lo único que sirves, pero que te quede claro que con Millicent no te vas a volver a meter-le dijo Harry furioso, los ojos de Pansy se volvieron cristalinos, mientras veía la escena de Harry preguntándole que si se encontraba bien, esta no aguanto mas y se fue del lugar corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, algo que pudieron notar ambos, Harry no entendió la reacción de la chica y se sintió mal a verla irse en ese estado, mientras Millicent solo sonreía por lo bajo para que Harry no la viera.

Pansy llego a su sala común con lagrimas en las mejillas, le dolía ver como Harry ayudaba a Millicent, mientras ella solo inventaba cosas para perjudicarla, no sabia que le sucedía, un día era como su sombra y para el siguiente se convertía en su mayor enemiga, amenazarla con que le diría a Draco lo de Harry la ponía aun mas nerviosa¿que pasaría si Draco se enterara de aquello?, Pansy daba vueltas como loca en la sala común, se quito la parte de arriba del uniforme, dejando solamente la camisa blanca, al estar paseando por aquí y por aya se golpeo un poco con la lámpara de serpiente que estaba a su lado en sus brazos y sintió un dolor muy grande, la chica se levanto la camisa hasta la parte de los brazos y pudo notar unas marcas de unos dedos en forma de moretón, Draco la había lastimado y si la había lastimado con solo creer que le gustaba Harry, no se imaginaba lo que pasaría si se enterara que en verdad le gustaba.

-¿Que demonios pasa contigo Millicent?-se preguntaba una y otra vez Pansy con lágrimas en los ojos-¿Por qué me haces esto¿Por qué?-Pansy no podía evitar dejar de llorar, subió a su habitación donde se dejo caer en la cama, recordando palabra por palabra de lo que Harry le había dicho, en verdad la habían lastimado y eso la hacia llorar mas, hasta que se quedo completamente dormida.

Continua…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.- Castigada con Potter

-¿Estas bien?-fue lo que le dijo Harry a Millicent después de que Pansy se había marchado

-Si, gracias por ayudarme-le dijo Millicent no muy convencida de lo que había hecho,

-Descuida, ¿Qué era lo urgente que querías decirme?-le dijo después de que se calmaron las cosas.

-Hay, perdona, pero con todo esto ya se me había olvidado, Harry lo que quería decirte era que tuvieras cuidado con Draco-le dijo Millicent al momento de que comenzaba arrepentirse

-No te preocupes, se cuidarme-le dijo Harry

-Bueno, nos veremos luego-le dijo Millicent entrando al Gran comedor pensando que lo mejor era aclarar todo con Pansy

Harry al ver entrar a la chica se quedo pensando, en la reacción de Pansy cuando se marcho, si le dijo cosas que a cualquiera irían, pero se supone que a ella no le importa lo que digan ¿no?

-Esto es extraño…tengo que averiguar que pasa-se dijo a si mismo cuando se fue al Gran comedor y se sentó con sus amigos.

-Harry, al fin te veo, el Profesor Snape esta muy molesto-le dijo Hermione

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Harry llevándose un bocado a la boca

-Pues, primero se fue Parkinson, luego tu y de la nada Malfoy-le dio ron con la boca llena

-¿Y eso que? No puedes hablar sin comida en la boca-le dijo Harry con asco

-Harry, el problema no es eso, solo que ahora, Snape los espera a ti, Malfoy y Parkinson en su oficina, deberías ir de una vez si no quieres que te ponga un castigo mas fuerte-le dijo Hermione

-¿Qué? Tiene que ser en este preciso momento-dijo Harry molesto

-Si Harry, que esperas-lo presiono hermione

-Esta bien, ya me voy, los veo luego chicos-dicho esto el chico se levando del lugar y fue donde Snape lo esperaba.

-Genial, lo que me faltaba un castigo-dijo el chico mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de Snape.

-Hey Pansy despierta-le dijo Blaise Zabini mientras la movía para que despertara

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto la chica al abrir los ojos

-Snape te esta esperando en su oficina-le dijo el moreno

-¿Para que o que?-le pregunto Pansy mientras se miraba en el espejo

-Para tu castigo… ¿Estuviste llorando?-le pregunto preocupado

-¡Un castigo! ¿Pero por que?-le pregunto la chica tratando de cambiar el tema, algo que noto el chico.

-Por salirte del aula sin permiso-le dijo Blaise

-Demonios, bueno nos vemos luego-le dijo Pansy mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-Luego hablaremos Pansy-le dijo el chico, Pansy solo asintió y salio del lugar, bajo las escaleras y pudo ver al rubio esperándola.

-¿Estas lista?-le pregunto Draco al verla bajar

-Claro, pero no entiendo, si tu eres su alumno preferido, ¿Te pondrá castigo?-le pregunto Pansy acercándose a el, mientras el solo la abrazaba.

-No lo creo, ah de ser para molestar a Potter-le dijo el chico, Pansy pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico y le dio una sonrisa

-Espero y le ponga un buen castigo-mintió la chica, mientras unía sus labios con los del rubio, asi duraron poco hasta que Draco la separo.

-Debemos irnos ya, no queremos que Snape se enoje ahora si de verdad-le dijo Draco

-Ah calla, si se enoja me pondrá el peor castigo a mi y a ti como siempre te dejara ir, deberías decirle que no me haga nada-le dijo Pansy mientras salían de la sala común. Al llegar pansy pudo ver al Harry con el profesor Snape sintió como Draco la empujaba para entrar.

-Vaya, hasta que llegan, después de salirse de mi clase sin permiso-les dijo Snape molesto

-Pero me salí por que me sentía mal-se defendió Pansy

-Eso no importa, usted se salio de mi Clase sin permiso y eso se merece un castigo, Señor Malfoy, puede retirarse-le dijo Snape a Draco bajando un poco la voz.

-Eso no es justo! el también se salio de su clase sin permiso-le dijo Harry molesto

-Puede retirarse Malfoy-dijo Snape ignorando a Harry, Draco se aventuro a la puerta para salir pero la voz de Snape lo detuvo

-Malfoy –Draco se giro a verlo- la guardia de hoy, lo ara usted solo, puede retirarse-dicho esto mira hacia donde se encontraban los pelinegros y Draco salio del lugar. Pansy se había enojado, Draco no había dicho ni una sola palabra para ayudarla.

-Bien, ustedes dos vengan conmigo-les dijo Snape a los chicos mientras se dirigían a un aula que no conocían-Bien, su castigo va hacer sin magia y es limpiar esta aula, como verán, la escuela tiene cada vez mas alumnos y necesitamos mas salones y este será uno, asi que, tienen que barrarlo, trapearlo, acomodar las mesas, ah y todo lo que encuentren, de pergaminos, pociones, lo pondrán en esta caja-dijo señalando una caja en el piso

-¿Cuánto durara el castigo?-pregunto pansy con cara de asco al ver el aula

-Se irán a las 12:30 y si no acaban, vendrán el día siguiente y siguiente asta que acaben, esta es la llave, sierren cuando acaben-dicho esto Snape le entrego la llave a Pansy y salio del lugar.

-Agg que asco, pero Draco va a ver-dijo Pansy para si misma

-¿Qué tu novio no te ayudo en tu castigo?-le dijo Harry mientras tomaba un trapo y se acercaba al escritorio que estaba a espaldas de la chica.

-Por que no te callas mejor-le dijo Pansy molesta girándose a el y quitándole el trapo

-De vuélvemelo-le dijo Harry estirando la mano

-¿Lo quieres?-dijo Pansy jugando con el trapo frente a la cara de Harry

-Ya dámelo-le dijo Harry tratando de agarrarlo

-Pues no te lo doy, si no te as dado cuenta rajadito, primero hay que barrer-le dijo Pansy entregándole una escoba.

-Estas estupida-

-Oyeme! A mi no me digas estupida tarado-le dijo Pansy molesta señalándolo con el dedo, Harry le aparto el dedo y se acerco a ella molesto

-Yo te digo como se me de la gana-le dijo Harry dándole la escoba y quitándole el trapo de la mano- y voy a limpiar las mesas-dicho esto Harry comenzó a limpiar la mesa.

-Eres un estupido-le dijo Pansy molesta, se fue asta una esquina y comenzó a barrer, haciendo que todo el polvo saliera volando haciéndola toser-Maldita sea, ya me ensucie toda-exclamo molesta, Harry la miro de reojo y comenzó a reírse de ella al verla llena de tierra.

-¡Deja de reírte!-le grito Pansy molesta, Harry la miro y volvió a reírse, Pansy camino hacia el y lo empujo molesta-QUE TE DEJES DE REIR-le dijo Pansy cada vez mas enojada, le molestaba que se rieran de ella.

-¿Que te pasa?, tu te ríes de las demas personas, pero ella no se pueden reír de ti, no te parece injusto-le dijo Harry acercándose de nuevo a ella

-A ti que te importa-le dijo Pansy marchándose de nuevo a donde estaba, Harry no le dijo nada más y empezó a limpiar las mesas de nuevo.

-Oye, creo que primero deberíamos empezar a poner los pergaminos y pociones en la caja, ¿no crees?-le dijo Harry a Pansy que se encontraba en el otro extremo, Pansy no le dijo nada, simplemente se acerco a la caja y comenzó a poner todo lo que encontraba, Harry se la quedo mirando sorprendido.

-¿Qué no me vas a decir nada?-le pregunto

-No tengo por que decirte nada, mientras más rápido acabemos esto mejor-fue lo único que le dijo

-Que bueno, asi no tengo que soportarte-le dijo Harry comenzando a buscar.

Dieron las 12:30 y los chicos terminaron de poner la última poción y pergamino en la caja

-Al fin, pensé que nunca terminaría-dijo Pansy para si misma.

-Ya se, habían demasiados pergaminos-dijo Harry parándose a un lado de la chica y mirando el lugar.

-Bueno ya sal, tengo que cerrar-Le ordeno Pansy, este la obedeció y salio del lugar.

-¿A que hora mañana?-le pregunto harry mientras la chica cerraba la puerta.

-¿A las 7 te parece bien?-le pregunto Pansy girándose a el

-Espera, Parkinson, novia de Malfoy, me dice que si me parece bien?-dijo sorprendido

-¿TE PARECE BIEN SI O NO?-le dijo perdiendo la paciencia

-Esta bien, nos vemos a las 7-le dijo el chico marchándose, Pansy lo siguió con la vista, hasta perderlo, dio largo suspiro y se giro del lado contrario del chico, para toparse con el rubio.

-¿Cansada?-le pregunto este, Pansy lo miro molesta.

-Claro, una vez más gracias por ayudarme-le dijo Pansy con cara de enojo

-Ya sabes que no puedo decirle a Snape que te quite los castigos-le dijo Draco acercándose a la chica para besarla pero ella lo aparto.

-Estoy sucia, me iré a bañar-le dijo Pansy marchándose y dejando a Draco molesto

-Harry, ¿Qué tal el castigo?-le pregunto Hermione cuando el chico entro ala sala común

-Un asco, aparte de que tengo que hacerlo con Parkinson-dijo el chico aventándose al sillón

-Yo pensé que te llamaba la atención-le dijo Ron sentándose a su lado sin entender

-Por su puesto que no, solo lo hacia para molestar a Malfoy-les confeso Harry

-Entonces todo eso de llamarla por su nombre, era solo para molestar a Malfoy-dijo sorprendida la castaña sentándose al otro lado del chico

-Claro, sabia que era algo de Malfoy, nada mas que no recordaba su nombre y me entro curiosidad y al saberlo, solo lo hacia para enfadar a Malfoy, me imagino lo que a de estar pensando horita, a de decir que me gusta o tal vez a de pensar que a ella le gusto-dijo harry con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Harry!, no puedes usarla como venganza hacia Malfoy, ¿Qué tal si en verdad esta enamorada de ti?-le dijo hermione enojada

-Como va a estar enamorada de mi, no seas tonta Mione-le dijo Harry con cara de fastidio

-Harry, acaso no te acuerdas, desde hace dos semanas, Draco te insulta, te molesta y ella no dice completamente nada, antes hasta opinaba-le dijo Hermione

-Puede que se haya cansado de molestarme-le dijo el ojiverde parándose de su lugar

-Aunque fuera eso, no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de una persona, que tal si se enamora de ti al final-le dijo Hermione más molesta que nunca

-Hermione nunca dije que la iba a conquistar, a demas se merece eso por tratar asi a Millicent también, pobre chica-dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos

-¿Millicent la mentirosa?-Pregunto Ron al fin entablándose a la conversación

-¿Por qué la mentirosa?-pregunto el ojiverde viendo a su amigo el pelirrojo

-Pues el año pasado, provoco una pelea muy fuerte entre Malfoy y Parkinson, diciéndole que ella estaba enamorada de Blaise Zabini y a Zabini le dijo que hablaba mal de ella, ¿Por qué crees que la tratan asi? No son los únicos a los que le a ello esa jugada-le dijo Ron a su amigo, a Harry se le vio el recuerdo de Millicent diciéndole cosas que ella había dicho sobre sus padres.

-¿Sucede algo Harry?-le pregunto Hermione al verlo tan distraído

-No nada, solo que estoy cansado, bueno me daré un baño, buenas noches-dicho esto se marcho a su habitación.

Pansy salio del baño y para su desgracia se encontró a Millicent, acostada en su cama

-Fuera de mi cama-le dijo fríamente pansy a la chica

-Tenemos que hablar-le dijo la chica

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo Millicent, largarte de mi cama-le dijo Pansy

-¿Sabes por que lo hago?-le dijo Millicent

-No, ¿Por qué lo haces?-le pregunto la chica

-Lo hago, lo hago por que ciento que me usas nada mas cuando necesitas, lo hago por que creo que no me tomas en cuenta y no me consideras tu amiga-le dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero sabes que eso no es cierto, eres la única amiga sincera que tengo y lamento hacerte sentir asi, pero como demonios querías que lo supiera si nunca me lo dices-le dijo Pansy

-¿Lo dices enserio?-le pregunto Millicent

-Claro que si Millicent, me importas-le dijo Pansy, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos

-Yo, lo siento mucho-le dijo Millicent

-No, yo lo lamento-le dijo Pansy dándole un abrazo

-Perdóname por lo de hoy si-le suplico Millicent

-Claro, asunto olvidado, ahora si no te importa, quiero mi cama, tuve un día muy pesado limpiando un aula asquerosa con Potter-le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba Potter?-le pregunto Millicent parándose de la cama de la chica, Pansy se quedo sorprendida

-Millicent eso no es verdad-le dijo rápidamente la chica

-Vamos Pansy, no soy tonta, bueno un poco-le dijo Millicent

-Esta bien Millicent, no te lo dije por que es imposible-le dijo Pansy sentándose en su cama

-Claro que no es imposible, es un solo Draco ya no me interesas, Potter te amo y andan y listo se acabo el problema-le dijo la chica

-No es tan fácil, en primera Draco me mataría al enterarse, segunda no le intereso a Potter y tercera no soy capaz de decírselo-le dijo acostándose en su cama

-Conquístalo-soltó de repente Millicent haciendo que pansy se incorporara en su cama

-¿Qué?-dijo incrédula la chica

-Si, en tu castigo, tú sabes a lo que me refiero-le dijo Millicent guiñándole un ojo y acostándose en su cama dizque dormida. Pansy se quedo pensando en las palabras de su amiga, le parecía buena idea, pero como podía pasar eso si el chico por mas que le gustara la sacaba de sus casillas, a demas que le gustaba pelearse con el, se quedo dormida dándole vuelta a sus pensamientos.

Fin del capitulo 3

N/A: Hey que tal? Wow pensé que no recibiría mas comentarios, muchas gracias a ustedes, espero y le siga gustando mi historia, bueno aquí les dejo el 3 capitulo, espero y les guste, el 4to será mas interesante. Gracias por leer.

Saludos Alexita Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.- Ofensas y un beso

-Harry, despierta, vamos, levántate de una vez, ¡HARRY!-le grito Ron desesperado

-Ya, ya, ya voy-le dijo Harry parándose de su cama

-Tienes que darte prisa, ya mero empieza la clase de Transformaciones-le dijo Ron rápidamente, mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía corriendo de la habitación. Harry se puso el uniforme torpemente y tomo sus cosas y salio del lugar, dirigiéndose a su clase, hasta que topo con Pansy.

-¿Qué no te fijas?-le dijo molesta tomando sus cosas del suelo

-Déjame, me acabo de despertar si-le dijo Harry tallándose sus ojos

-Se nota, ni la camisa te la pusiste bien-le dijo burlándose de el, Harry se miro y dijo una maldición por lo bajo, mientras dejaba sus cosas en el suelo y se quitaba la túnica, el chaleco y la camisa, Pansy lo miraba sorprendida, el chico estaba desnudo de la parte de arriba y en medio del pasillo.

-¡HARRY POTTER Y PANSY PARKINSON! ¿Pero que creen que hacen?-grito la profesora McGonogall al verlos, estos no supieron que decir, Pansy estaba aun embobada viendo al chico y Harry miraba a la profesora con susto.

-Pongase rápido la ropa, al final de la clase hablare con ustedes-les dijo molesta cuando entro al aula, Harry se vistió rápidamente.

-Estas loco, nada mas a ti se te ocurre…-le dijo Pansy mirándolo sorprendida

-Ya déjame-le dijo Harry terminando de ponerse su túnica y entrando al salón, Pansy hizo lo mismo y se sentó a lado de Draco y Millicent.

-¿Sabes por que esta enfadada la profesora?-le pregunto la chica

-Después te cuento-le dijo Pansy abriendo su libro, la clase siguió su curso, hasta terminar.

-Bien es todo por hoy, se pueden ir, Parkinson y Potter acérquense-les llamo

-¿Ahora que quiere esta vieja?-le pregunto Draco furioso

-No lo se, nos vemos después-le dijo Pansy, Draco la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso, para después salir, Pansy se acerco donde estaban Harry y la Profesora.

-Bien, lo que estaban haciendo es una deshonra para el colegio, ambos tendrán una detención y la comienzan hoy-les dijo la profesora molesta

-¿Pero yo por que?-le dijo Pansy molesta

-Silencio señorita, dije que ambos están castigados-les grito molesta

-Pero no podemos hoy-le dijo Harry

-¿Por qué no?-le pregunto extrañada

-Es que nos castigo el profesor Snape-le dijo Pansy mirando a la profesora molesta

-Bien, entonces cuando acaben ese castigo, les pondré el mío y nada de peros-le dijo mirando a ambos chicos-Se pueden marchar-Pansy salio furiosa del lugar

-Genial Potter un castigo mas por tu culpa-le dijo girándose a el

-Si no me hubieras dicho que la tenia al revés esto no hubiera pasado-le dijo Harry mirándola molesto.

-Me chocas-le dijo Pansy pisando el piso fuertemente para darse la vuelta y marcharse del lugar, una vez que el chico ya no la veía, esta sonrió.

-Esta loca-dijo para si mismo el chico al momento que la miraba irse, no se dio cuenta que no dejaba de mirarle el trasero, se sorprendió demasiado que se giro rápidamente con un severo sonrojo, se topo con la mirada de la castaña que lo miraba enojada.

-¿Ahora que hice?-le pregunto Harry

-¿Qué hacías con Parkinson?-le pregunto Hermione arqueando una ceja

-Oh, le decía lo bella que era-se burlo el chico

-¡HARRY!-le dijo molesta

-Descuida, estoy jugando, nos estábamos peleando-le dijo tratando de calmarla

-¿Por?-le pregunto hermione

-Por que según ella, nos castigaron por mi culpa-le dijo el chico con cara desaprobación

-¿Pero… como le aran si ya tienen un castigo?-pregunto hermione extrañada

-Después de acabar el del maldito viejo grasoso, sigue el de ella-dijo con tristeza

-Vaya, Malfoy estará mas enojado que nunca-dijo Hermione

-Si… es lo único que me alegra-le dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-Mira, esta bien que desapruebe que la uses para hacer enojar a Malfoy, pero ahora que lo pienso, no seria mala idea, al fin, Malfoy nos ha hecho muchas y peores-le dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Gracias Hermione-le dijo Harry feliz

-Solo ten cuidado, no vayas a enamorarte de ella, ya sabes lo que dicen, del odio al amor solo hay un paso-le dijo Hermione haciéndose la graciosa

-Ja…Que graciosa Hermione-le dijo Harry con desaprobación

-Bueno, bueno, vamos nos ya, tenemos clase-le dijo Hermione cuando se marcharon

-¡Pansy!-le grito Draco mientras, hacia que la chica se detuviera

-¿Qué pasa Draco?-le pregunto la chica una vez que lo tuvo cerca

-Nada, solo quería saber que quería la vieja de McGonogall-le dijo el chico

-Ah, pues, nada importante-le dijo la chica

-Bien-le dijo el chico tomando a la chica de la cintura y acercándola para besarla, pero esta lo detuvo, colocando sus manos en el pecho del chico

-¿Qué te pasa ahora Parkinson?-le dijo molesto el rubio quitando sus manos de su cintura

-Ahora no, si Draco-le dijo esta cuando se marcho, dejando al rubio parado sin poder decir nada, camino hacia su siguiente clase, cuando se encontró con Millicent.

-Hey, ahora si, cuéntame todo-le dijo Millicent tomándola de la muñeca y llevándola al aula de su siguiente clase. Pansy le contó todo lo sucedido, antes de que llegara Draco.

-Vaya, ósea que ahora son dos castigos los que tendrás que pasar con el-le dijo Millicent con una sonrisa que no podía evitar mostrar.

-Si, pero no quiero que Draco se entere-le dijo Pansy

-Entiendo, Pansy debes dejarlo, asi jamás podrás acercarte a el-le dijo Millicent

-Si ya lo se, pero no puedo hacerlo, imagina lo que pasaría, a demas se acaba de enojar conmigo por que no quise besarlo-le dijo Pansy

-Sigo pensando que deberías…-Pansy le hizo ademán de callarse ya que cierto rubio se acercaba a ellas.

-Después de las clases, tengo que hablar contigo-le dijo Draco al pasar por su lado

-Lo siento, no puedo-le dijo Pansy mirando sus cosas, se sobresalto al ver como Draco daba un fuerte golpe a su escritorio.

-¡¿COMO…- el chico bajo el tono al ver que todos lo miraban-¿Cómo que no puedes?-le dijo

-Tengo un castigo ¿recuerdas? El castigo en el que no me ayudaste-le dijo Pansy molesta mirándolo a los ojos

-Bien, después de tu castigo, querida Pansy, hablaremos-le dijo Draco dándole un beso en su frente muy fuerte.

-Como sea-dijo duramente- y si es que no regreso cansada-le dijo parándose del lugar y dándole un beso fuertemente al igual que el, Draco se sentó con Goyle furioso, Harry solo veía la escena con gracia, Blaise Zabini se acerco a donde se encontraba Pansy

-¿Qué sucede? Están muy raros-le dijo Blaise una vez que llego a donde estaba la chica

-¿Te parece?-le dijo sarcásticamente

-Oye, no te desquites conmigo-le dijo este

-Lo siento Blaise-le dijo Pansy cuando sus ojos chocaron con los del ojiverde, desvió de inmediato la mirada al moreno que tenia enfrente de ella.

-Descuida, no pasa nada-le dijo tomando su brazo, algo que provoco un pequeño gemido de dolor, Blaise la miro extraña.

-Me dio un dolor en el estomaga, nada grave-le mintió la chica

-¿Segura?-le pregunto Blaise

-Si, segura-le dijo mientras se volvió a sentar, su mirada se desvió al ojiverde y vio que la miraba, este al darse cuenta que era notado por la pelinegra, miro a su amigo pelirrojo rápidamente. Pansy sonrió ante esa situación, mientras prestaba atención al Profesor, que empezaba a dar su clase. Las clases pasaron rápidamente y Pansy se dirigió a su sala común, para cambiarse e ir a su castigo, bajo las escaleras y pudo notar a Blaise.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto la chica mientras se recogía el cabello en una coleta

-No, solo te recuerdo, que tenemos una platica pendiente, bueno nos vemos luego Pansy, que te vaya bien en tu castigo-el chico se fue del lugar dejándola sola, la chica se giro hacia el retrato para salir, pero Draco que se encontraba delante de ella no se lo permitía. Ella solo dio un grito

-¡Draco!,… me asustaste-le dijo con una mano en el corazón.

-Con el si tienes tiempo para hablar eh-le dijo molesto

-Draco ya me tienes harta con tus celos-le dijo Pansy molesta

-¿Celos? ¿Quién dice que son celos?-le dijo burlón con su típica voz fría e indiferente

-¿Entonces que son?-le pregunto arqueando una ceja

-Mas bien creo que eres mi juguete numero uno Parkinson, acaso no te das cuenta que las personas no te toman enserio, vamos Pansy, sabes muy bien que para mi solo eres mi adorno y con lo que me divierto cuando estoy aburrido-le dijo sonriendo, esas palabras la habían lastimado.

-¿Asi?, ¿Por que dices que no me toman enserio?-le dijo Pansy con sus ojos cristalinos

-Vamos Pansy, bien que lo sabes, todos aquí saben muy bien que eres una chica fácil-Draco se acercaba mas a la chica hasta quedar cara a cara-eres como una prostituta, te usan una vez y después no te vuelven a tocar y mucho menos a ver, agradece que no te he hecho eso- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Pansy le soltó una tremenda bofetada, mientras una gran cantidad de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Draco sumamente enojado la tomo de la cintura y la beso ala fuerza, Pansy trataba de quitárselo de encima, saco todas sus fuerzas y empujo a Draco haciéndolo caer, mientras salía de la Sala Común. Caminaba a toda prisa, quería alejarse de hay y entretener su cabeza en otra cosa, las lagrimas no paraban de salir, se estaba acercando al aula del castigo y pudo visualizar a Harry a pesar de que su vista estaba nublosa del lagrimar que se contenía en sus ojos, se limpio las lagrimas y con la cabeza hacia el piso se acerco ala puerta para abrirla.

Harry la miraba cuando caminaba hacia el molesto, noto que la chica pasaba por su lado abriendo la puerta y sin mirarlo.

-Vaya hasta que llegas, si vas a tener la llave, tan siquiera llega a la hora-le dijo Harry mientras Pansy abría la puerta, espero a que ella le contestara, pero eso nunca sucedió, la chica entro rápidamente y tomo un trapo y comenzó a limpiar las mesas. Harry la miraba sin entender su actitud, tomo un trapo y comenzó a limpiarlas también, pasaron unas horas y harry no pudo evitar mirar a su lado, viendo a Pansy tratando de limpiar una mesa, con mucha fuerza, este se acerco a ella.

-Es más fácil si…-el chico no pudo terminar ya que Pansy lo interrumpió

-No me importa-le dijo Pansy mientras seguía tallando, tratar de quitar lo sucio de la mesa.

-Uno que quiere ayudarte y ve como le contestas, enserio que eres una chica…-Pansy lo volvió a interrumpir, Harry se sorprendió al verla con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡¿Qué vas a decir?!-le grito-¿Fácil, rápida, ligera?-le dijo mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Yo…yo iba a decir, maleducada-le dijo entrecortadamente el chico

-¡Déjame en paz! No quiero oírte! Déjame!-le grito Pansy mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho y caía al piso llorando, Harry no sabia que hacer, se quedo un momento parado viendo como la chica lloraba sin poder parar, Harry se agacho y la abrazo, Pansy no podía evitar dejar de llorar, simplemente no podía, abrazo a Harry y lloraba como nunca lo había hecho.

-Por favor, ya no llores, no quise lastimarte-le dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-No…no…eres tu-le dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes?-le pregunto preocupado, Pansy lo miro a los ojos y la tristeza la invadió mas a un.

-Yo…yo no me siento bien-dijo rápidamente y dicho esto, la chica salia del lugar corriendo, mientras las llaves del aula caían al piso.

-¡Pansy! ¡Espera!-le grito Harry, el chico se detuvo al oír las palabras que habían salido de su boca, la había llamado por su nombre, aunque ya la había llamado por su nombre antes, pero eso era diferente, en ese momento solo lo hizo por molestar a Draco, tomo las llaves que estaban en el suelo y salio de lugar cerrando la puerta, no entendía que pasaba, comenzaba a tener una gran preocupación por la chica, pero ese no era su plan.

-¿Por qué me estoy preocupando?, No Harry, a de ser unos de sus trucos, no te desvíes de tu plan-decía Harry mientras cerraba la puerta y se marchaba a su Sala común. Al llegar sus dos amigos se encontraban en los sillones.

-Hola Harry ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-le pregunto Hermione dejando unos papeles sobre sus piernas

-No muy bien-le dijo el chico pensativo

-¿Eso por que?-le pregunto Ron

-Lo que pasa, es que…-el chico les contó lo sucedido, mientras se sentaba con ellos-Pero no se si sea uno de sus juegos para hacer ver mal o sea cierto-les dijo Harry con duda

-Pueden ser las dos cosas, pero nada perdemos con investigar-le dijo la castaña

-Para mi que es una trampa-les dijo Ron cuando se paraba del lugar y se estiraba dando un gran bostezo

-Quien sabe, tenemos que asegurarnos-le dijo Hermione

-Ella tiene razón, pero eso será mañana, me tengo que bañar y ya me quiero dormir, no quiero quedarme dormido y ponerme otra vez mal mi uniforme-les dijo Harry mientras Ron y Hermione empezaban a reírse de lo que había pasado.

-Dejen de reírse-les dijo molesto

-Ya, ya, esta bien, vamonos a dormir-dicho esto Ron salio corriendo asi la habitación de los chicos, Harry y Hermione hicieron cara de desaprobación, se despidieron y se fueron cada quien por su lado. Al día siguiente Harry se encontraba con sus amigos en el Gran Comedor.

-Harry, Parkinson no ha llegado-le dijo Hermione

-Pues Malfoy esta sentado, que raro que no este con el-le dijo Harry mirando hacia la mesa

-A lo mejor el fue el causante de que ella estuviera asi-le dijo Hermione

-O es parte de su plan-dijo Ron

-Tienes razón, no hay que confiarnos, iré a ver si la encuentro-les dijo Harry cuando se levanto del lugar.

Pansy caminaba por los pasillos sin rumbo, hasta que topo con Blaise que la había estado buscando.

-Pansy al fin te encuentro-le dijo el chico

-Hola-le dijo Pansy sin ánimos

-¿Cómo estas?-le pregunto

-Bien-le dijo mirándolo y bajando la mirada al piso

-Yo se que no estas bien-le dijo Blaise haciendo que la mirada de la chica topara con la de el, mientras una lagrima salía de su ojo izquierdo

-Blaise, estoy bien-le dijo Pansy mirando hacia otro lado

-Cuéntame, tú sabes que soy como tu hermano-le dijo Blaise

-Para que, si Draco ya te a de ver dicho o as de ver escuchado-le dijo Pansy con mas lagrimas en los ojos. Harry que había estado buscando por todas partes, se quedo mirando en una esquina, escuchando lo que decían.

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto sin entender

-Blaise, no quiero hablar de eso si-le dijo mirando hacia la pared del otro ladro, mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Pansy, en verdad me preocupas-le dijo Blaise

-Es que…no puedo, por favor no me hagas decírtelo, no puedo-le dijo Pansy llevándose sus manos a su rostro para soltar fuertes sollozos, el chico simplemente la abrazo y ella lo abrazo fuertemente mientras seguía llorando.

-No llores, sea lo que sea que te haya hecho el estupido de Malfoy no vale la pena, no vale que llores por el-le dijo el chico mientras besaba su cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya, que Parkinson, ahora es Blaise tu nueva conquista-le dijo el rubio una vez que llego al lugar, Pansy se separo lentamente del chico para mirar a Draco.

-Largarte Malfoy, si no quieres que te golpe-le dijo Blaise poniéndose enfrente del chico en forma amenazante, Draco solo dio una gran carcajada.

-Yo solo dijo la verdad, de mi te acordaras Pan, cuando consiga lo que quiere y te deje botada por algún lugar, Blaise estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero Pansy fue mas rápida y le soltó una tremenda bofetada al chico.

-¡Callate!-le grito cuando lo tomo por la corbata y lo acercaba a ella furiosa.

-Eres un asco Draco, pero que te quede claro que es la ultima vez que me vuelves a tocar, la ultima-le dijo Pansy sumamente enojada y con dureza y dicho esto la chica lo soltó y se fue del lugar corriendo.

-Eres un imbecil-le dijo Blaise cuando le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara haciendo caer al piso al rubio, y siguiendo a Pansy.

-Me las van a pagar los dos, esto no se queda asi-les gritaba Draco cuando se levantaba del suelo furioso, camino por el pasillo donde Harry se encontraba observando, cuando lo escucho decir-Me las van a pagar, no saben con quien se han metido- Harry en ese momento fue en búsqueda de la chica, no sabia el por que se preocupaba tanto de ella.

Pansy seguía corriendo hasta llegar al lago donde se dejo caer al piso llorando, escucho como Blaise pasaba por el lugar llamándola y se escondió, quería estar sola, una vez que el chico desapareció del lugar, volvió a donde estaba.

-Te odio, Draco, te odio-decía una y otra vez, se asusto al escuchar como una hoja tronaba, rápidamente vio al ojiverde, se quedaron viendo unos momentos, Harry se acerco más a ella.

-Este…Pa…-

-Déjame sola quieres-lo interrumpió la chica girándose hacia el lago

-No-le dijo Harry mientras se ponía detrás de la chica, percibiendo su aroma, Pansy se giro hacia el con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Harry no entendía lo que le pasaba, al verla asi, sufriendo, le dieron unas ganas terribles de abrazarla y protegerla.

-¡Que no entiendes que me dejes sola! Largarte, todo esto es tú culpa-le dijo Pansy mientras lo empujaba.

-¿Mi culpa?-le dijo empezándose a enojar

-Si lo es, de seguro le estabas sacando información de nosotros a Millicent-le decía mientras lo empujaba, mientras Harry comenzaba a enojarse mas-y para el colmo hiciste enojar a Draco a tal grado que terminara diciéndome todas esas cosas-Pansy no sabia ni lo que decía, pero toda la ira que tenia adentro se las estaba desquitando con Harry.

-Eres estupida o que-le dijo Harry acercándose a ella, Pansy se asusto y retrocedió un poco-Tal vez y Malfoy tenia razón en todo lo que dice de ti-Harry se sorprendió por lo que le había dicho, Pansy lo miro con odio.

-Eres un estupido, tu no me vas hablar asi, te odio-le decía Pansy mientras lo golpeaba.

-Ya Callate-le dijo mientras la tomo de las muñecas.

-Suéltame, te estoy diciendo que me sueltes-Pansy estaba histérica, Harry comenzó alterarse, de un momento para otro sintió un deseo enorme de besarla y asi lo hizo, mientras ella le decía que la soltara, la respiración del chico comenzó agitarse y pego sus labios con los de la chica, Pansy trato de despegarlo de ella, pero la fuerza de Harry era mas que la de ella, si, era cierto que lo quería, pero le odiaba en ese momento, hacia todo por quitarlo pero aun asi le seguía el beso, Harry la tomo de la cintura pegándola mas a el y después de la cabeza para que la chica no despegara sus labios de los de el, Pansy seguía tratando de quitarlo, el chico a falta de aire despego los labios de la chica y ella se calmo un poco, la fue soltando poco a poco, mientras pansy lo miraba sorprendía, por su mente pasaban dos cosas, en decirle a Harry lo que sentía o quedarse callada, ambos respiraban agitadamente pero ninguno decía nada.

-Yo…yo solo lo hice para calmarte-hablo harry por primera vez, en el corazón de la chica todas sus esperanzas fueron destrozadas en menos de un minuto, Pansy simplemente lo empujo furiosa y salio del lugar a paso rápido, dejando a Harry en medio del lago. Harry no entendía que había sucedido, el por que esas ganas de besarla y como un rayo de luz recordó las palabras de su amiga. "_del odio al amor solo hay un paso"_

_-_Es una tontería-dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia su clase confundido.

N/A: ¿Qué tal les pareció?

Espero y les haya gustado, Por favor dejen comentarios!

Saludos

Alexita Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.- Casi beso y ¡besos!

Pansy ese día no había ido a ninguna de sus clases, algo que habían notado Harry, Draco y Blaise, el ojiverde se encontraba muy distraído, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y en el beso que se habían dado, salieron de clases y miro su reloj, faltaba poco para su castigo y lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento era que la chica fuera y así fue, al ser la hora la chica se encontraba recargada en la pared esperándolo, tenia sus ojos rojos e hinchados, por lo que deducía que había estado llorando todo el tiempo, se acerco a ella para decirle unas palabras pero ella lo cayo.

-Por favor no digas nada, no tengo ganas de pelearme-le dijo mirando hacia otro lugar mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla izquierda.

-Yo solo quería decirte que lo lamento-le dijo al momento que abría la puerta

-Como sea- dijo entrando al aula

-Parkinson solo quiero ayudarte-le dijo tomándola del brazo deteniéndola

-No necesito tu ayuda, solo déjame en paz-le dijo mientras comenzaba a limpiar la mesa que no había terminado la noche anterior, Harry simplemente se la quedo mirando algo que pudo notar Pansy que empezaba a desesperarse

-Puedes dejar de…-esta vez Harry la había interrumpido

-No, tu- la tomo del brazo mientras Pansy se quejaba de dolor y la acercaba a una silla

-Me duele-le dijo Pansy soltándose del agarre del chico

-Ni siquiera hice fuerza-se quejo Harry

-Como sea, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le pregunto perdiéndose en los ojos del chico, Harry la sentó en la silla y el se sentó a su lado.

-No te voy a dejar en paz, hasta que me digas que es lo que sucede-le dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima, Pansy comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

-Agg, no tengo por que decirte nada-le dijo parándose del lugar y regresando a donde estaba, Harry la siguió y la giro hacia el.

-Déjame ayudarte-le dijo Harry que sin darse cuenta tenia la mano de Pansy entre la suya, sintió un pequeño mariposeo en su estomago y soltó la mano de la chica rápidamente asustándose.

-¿Si te digo, me dejarías en paz?-le dijo la chica

-Te lo prometo-le dijo Harry

-Esta bien-le dijo Pansy suspirando y contándole todo al chico, conocía al chico y sabia muy bien que si no le decía nunca, la estaría siguiendo.

-Pero como demonios Malfoy puede ser tan idiota-dijo molesto el chico, mientras Pansy evitaba que sus lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Bien ya te lo dije, ahora sigamos trabajando si-le dijo rápidamente y siguiendo lo que había empezado, pero harry la tomo de la mano haciendo que se detuviera, la chica se acomodo quedándolo frente a frente con el y sintió como el chico pasaba un brazo por su cintura y el otro por su cabeza, dándole un fuerte abrazo, se sentía tan cómoda, pero tenia miedo de responder aquel abrazo.

-Si lo que quieres es llorar, llora, aquí voy a estar- Harry no sabia ni lo que hacia, pero quería abrazarla, tenerla entre sus brazos y si fuera posible volver a juntar sus labios con los de ella, aunque se lo negara mas de una vez, eso era lo que quería. Pansy lo abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba, no sabia lo que pasaba, pero sentirlo tan cerca la hacia sentir mejor. Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que Pansy se despejo de el para verlo a los ojos

-Gracias-le dijo levemente, de pronto, sintieron como sus rostros se fueron acercando pero un sonido los hizo separarse rápidamente. El profesor Snape acababa de entrar, mirando el lugar y después a los chicos que se encontraban muy extraños.

-Dos días y ni el piso han podido barrer, si que son lentos-les dijo este con molestia, miro al ojiverde y después a la pelinegra que se encontraba totalmente roja-Se pueden ir, creo que usted Señorita Parkinson necesita descansar-le dijo mirándola a los ojos, ambos chicos pasaron por su lado y antes de salir les hablo-Ah, como sabrán el sábado habrá salida a Hosmedage, pero veo que no han avanzado mucho y ya que la Profesora McGonagall quiere ponerles el castigo ya, ustedes no irán, así que los quiero aquí a las 6 el sabado, ya pueden irse-les dijo con una sonrisa, ambos salieron del lugar, Harry no quería ni mirar a la chica, se sentía confundido, así que siguió su camino hasta que sintió que esta lo tomaba del brazo, haciéndolo girar.

-Gracias Harry-le dijo Pansy seriamente

-Si… es un defecto que tengo-le dijo el chico, Pansy no entendió lo que le había querido decir

-No entiendo-le dijo extrañada

-Si, que tengo el defecto de querer ayudar hasta las…las serpientes-dicho esto el chico salio corriendo del lugar mas confundido, al igual que Pansy que no entendía nada de lo que el hacia.

-Demonios, pero que me esta pasando, no puedo enamorarme y mucho menos de ella, no puedo y no quiero- se decía el chico una y otra vez dando vueltas en su cama-a demás, ella ama a Malfoy y no creo que se fije en mi, tengo que alejarme-.

Pansy daba vueltas en su cama, desde lo sucedió con Draco que no podía dormir y ahora lo de Harry la tenia a un mas confundida.

-Jamás se va a fijar en mi, me odia, lo se, tengo que sacarte de una vez por todas de mi mente, no puedo mas con esto, desde ahora seré la misma chica fría y grosera, algo malo tiene que ver en el, no puede ser tan perfecto- pensaba la chica, mientras lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, mientras se quedaba dormida.

-Pansy, levántate amiga, ya no puedes seguir así, llevas dos días sin desayudar, comer y cenar, por favor, vamos si-le decía Millicent

-No tengo hambre-le dijo Pansy cuando se levanto y se iba al baño

-Esta bien Pansy, voy a estar en el Gran Comedor por si cambias de opinión, salio del lugar dejando a Pansy sola. Después de unos minutos la chica caminaba por los pasillos del Colegio, cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo bruscamente.

-¿A dónde?-le dijo fríamente

-No…me toques-le dijo Pansy soltándose del agarre

-Te toco cuando se me de la gana, así que te callas y me escuchas-le dijo Draco cuando la castaña pasaba por el lugar.

Harry se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin cuando llego Hermione y se sentó a su lado.

-Si la estas buscando, te informo que esta con Malfoy-le dijo mientras tomaba su tenedor

-¿Qué?-le dijo incrédulo

-Parkinson, la vi hablando con Malfoy-le dijo Hermione cuando se llevaba una fruta ala boca

-Se me olvido el libro de Adivinación-le dijo cuando se paro del lugar y salía rápidamente

-Pero si esta aquí…mm, te lo dije-dijo Hermione para si misma cuando sonreía

-¿Dijiste algo?-le Pregunto Ron

-No, nada, sigue comiendo-le dijo Hermione.

Harry caminaba rápidamente, tenia que saber que pasaba, iba a dar la vuelta cuando los vio discutiendo y se quedo quieto, mientras los escuchaba.

-Que me escuches-le grito Draco

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, acaso no lo entiendes-le dijo Pansy molesta

-¿Y crees que me importa?-le pregunto Draco cuando la pegaba a la pared

-Suéltame-le dijo Pansy

-¿Sabes cual es tu problema?-le pregunto Draco

-NO ME IMPORTA-le grito Pansy furiosa

-A mi no me gritas-le dijo Draco levantando la mano como si fuera a pegarle, Pansy se sorprendió

-¿Qué me vas a pegar? Ándale, atrévete hacerlo Draco-le grito Pansy, Harry al escuchar aquello salio del lugar donde estaba y se acerco a ellos.

-Atrévete Malfoy y te las veras conmigo-le dijo Harry tomando a Pansy y jalándola asía el

-Tu no te metas-le dijo Draco viéndolo con odio

-YA BASTA-grito Pansy llamando la atención de ambos chicos- Draco no te me acerques y tu ven conmigo-le dijo tomando a Harry de la mano, ya una vez lejos del chico rubio, la chica soltó a Harry furiosa.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le pregunto Pansy

-Pues…pues…por que odio la gente que golpea a las personas y mucho mas si son mujeres-le dijo Harry

-¿Estas seguro?-le pregunto la chica acercándose a el y sin despegar la mirada

-Pues claro que si-le dijo Harry nervioso

-Pues sabes que, casi creo que casi a mi me pegas en otro día en el lago-le dijo Pansy

-Tenia ganas, es verdad no lo voy a negar, pero por que me hiciste enojar y a de mas estabas como loca, pero no lo hice y para eso tuve que besarte, algo que no fue muy grato-le dijo Harry acercándose también y quedando a unos pocos centímetros de ella

-¿Pues sabes que?-lo tomo del cuello de la camisa molesta-prefiero mil veces a que Malfoy me pegue a que tu me beses-le dijo Pansy soltándolo

-Pues no parecía, por que me lo correspondiste -le dijo Harry mirando los profundos ojos azules de la chica

-Ja, estas loco, yo nunca correspondería un beso tuyo, me oíste nunca, a demás a mi no me mueve ni un beso tuyo-le dijo cuando se separo un poco de el.

-Vamos a ver si es cierto-le dijo Harry cuando la tomo de la cintura y acercando sus labios a los de ella, Pansy se sorprendió ante aquello, Harry la besaba y vaya que le encantaba, en un momento a otro las manos de la chica se encontraban en el rostro de Harry, después de unos segundos el chico se separo de ella y Pansy lo miraba sin entender.

-Yo…eso es para que veas que a mi tampoco me mueve ningún beso tuyo-le dijo Harry mientras se maldecía por lo bajo, ya que la noche anterior se había dispuesto a olvidar todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, pero su corazón le volvía a ganar.

-Así-le dijo Pansy agitadamente, cuando lo tomo del cuello para volverse a besar, Harry al igual que ella la primera vez se sorprendió y después de unos momentos, la tenia entre sus brazos, abrazándola, mientras se besaban desesperadamente y con ternura, Pansy se separo rápidamente de el-A mi tampoco-le dijo entrecortadamente y nerviosa y dicho esto la chica salio corriendo del lugar dejando a Harry parado en medio del pasillo, mientras se regañaba por a ver caído de nuevo en aquellos besos, vio como la chica regresaba a donde el se encontraba completamente roja.

-Se me olvido mi mochila-le dijo cuando se agacho para tomarla, Harry la detuvo antes de que se fuera y ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, Harry comenzaba acercarse de nuevo y Pansy parecía hacer lo mismo, de pronto escucho las voces de los demás alumnos que se encaminaban asía sus clases y reacciono.

-Yo…yo…yo ya me voy-le dijo una vez mas cuando salio a paso rápido.

-Eres un idiota Potter-se dijo a si mismo, mientras caminaba al Gran Comedor por sus cosas.

N/A: ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Según yo me hoy me iba a dormir temprano, pero me fue clavando cada vez mas y se me fue el tiempo, solo espero que haya valido la pena y que les guste el capitulo gracias por los comentarios, en verdad me siento feliz de que les este gustando.

Saludos Alexita Malfoy


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.- De algo horrible a algo verdaderamente hermoso

Ese día los chicos no habían cruzado ni una palabra, simplemente se dispusieron a limpiar las mesas que no habían terminado la noche anterior, las acomodaron en otra parte para poder barrer el día siguiente, ya que las mesas eran pesadas, tardaron demasiado, se fueron sin decir ni una palabra, algo que a Pansy no le gustaba, le agradaba pelearse con el y mas si terminaban besándose.

Al día siguiente Pansy se despedía de Millicent y Blaise ya que iban a Hosmedage

-Pansy, prométeme que ahorita iras a comer-le dijo la chica preocupada

-Si Pan, llevas muchos días sin comer, te hará daño-le dijo Blaise posando una mano en su hombro

-Si, si, pero ya váyanse, los van a dejar-les dijo Pansy cuando los empujo fuera del Colegio, al perderlos de vista se dio la vuelta y un pequeño mareo la hizo tambalearse, se apoyo en la pared, cuando empezó a ver todo borroso, trato de caminar un poco, pero sus ojos empezaban a perder luz, simplemente oyó cuando alguien llamaba, pero no pudo ver quien era, ya que en ese momento la poco luz que sus ojos veían desaparecían y al momento que caía al suelo alguien la sostuvo. La chica comenzó abrir los ojos y lo único que vio fue al ojiverde enfrente de la cama en donde se encontraba.

-¿Potter?-le llamo ella mientras trataba de sentarse

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Harry acercándose a ella y acariciándole el cabello preocupado

-Si…¿Qué paso?-le pregunto Pansy topándose con la mirada del chico

-Te desmayaste, la enfermera dice que es por que no te as alimentado bien-le dijo sentándose al costado de la cama y tomándole la mano, Pansy se sintió muy bien ante aquel contacto.

-Vaya, ya despertó, tomate esto querida-le dijo la enfermera dándole un vaso con una poción de color extraño.

-Hay, sabe asquerosa-dijo Pansy haciendo cara de asco

-Pues eso piénsalo antes de no comer nada, ahorita quiere que comas, vigile que coma, eso puede ocasionarle graves problemas, puede irse-le dijo mientras desaparecía del lugar.

-Tanto problema por un simple desmayo-dijo Pansy cuando se levanto de la cama

-No es un simple desmayo, no estas comiendo bien, acaso no sabes lo que ocasiona el no comer bien?-le reprendió Harry

-Hay, ya, ya, si, no estoy para sermones-le dijo Pansy cruzándose de brazos

-Pues si no quieres sermones, ahorita mismo iras a comer y te sentaras junto conmigo para ver que lo hagas-le dijo Harry desafiante

-¿O si no que?-le dijo Pansy riéndose

-Te obligo a comer-le dijo el chico

-No me puedes obligar-le dijo Pansy pasando por un lado de el, pero Harry la tomo del brazo sin notar la fuerza tan grande que hizo, haciendo que Pansy regresara cerca de el demasiado fuerte y cayeran en la cama encima de el, Pansy se iba a parar pero este la giro quedando ahora encima de ella.

-¿Pero que pretendes?-le dijo molesta tratando de pararse pero este se lo impedía

-Vas a comer o te beso de nuevo-le dijo mirándola fijamente, Pansy se acomodo un poco

-Es eso Potter o es que quieres volverme a besar-le dijo Pansy quien coloco una mano en el rostro del chico, haciendo que este se estremeciera.

-Creo que es al revés, si no comes-Harry le había ganado, Pansy lo empujo molesta y camino hacia la puerta, mientras que harry caminaba detrás de ella. Ya en el Gran Comedor Pansy se sentó en su mesa molesta y empezó a comer, el Gran Comedor se encontraba solo, simplemente estaban ellos dos solos, aun así Harry se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor observándola, algo que la ponía en verdad incomoda, dejo el plato en la mesa y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, Harry la siguió rápidamente y la tomo del brazo, antes de que saliera.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?, apenas y fueron dos cucharadas-le dijo el chico

-Déjame en paz-le dijo Pansy tratándose de soltar

-¿Qué acaso quieres que te bese?-le dijo Harry acercándose a ella, Pansy quería, pero no debía, sabía que era solo por hacerla comer.

-No es eso, no puedo comer si me estas observando, me incomoda-le dijo la chica alejándose un poco

-Claro-dijo sarcásticamente

-Por que te metes tanto en mi vida-le dijo Pansy cruzándose de brazos y disimulando molestia

-Por que veo a una niña tonta que casi se muere por no comer -le dijo sin dejar de mirarla

-Es eso Potter o por que te gusto-le dijo Pansy acercándose a el, Harry sonrió de lado algo que le pareció demasiado atractivo del chico.

-Mas bien creo que tú eres la que siente algo por mí-le dijo Harry acercándose a ella

-Pues si, ¿Quieres saber que siento?-Harry simplemente asintió esperando la respuesta de la chica-Asco es lo que siento-le dijo Pansy separándose un poco de el

-Pues no te creo, es mas si te doy un beso ahorita, estoy seguro de que me lo corresponderías y que no harías ningún intento por separarte-le dijo tomándola de la cintura haciendo que sus narices toparan una con la otra, Pansy simplemente miraba los ojos del chico y después su boca la cual se acercaba cada vez mas, hasta que sintió como un pequeño golpe en su brazo, de la puerta del Gran Comedor, ambo se separaron rápidamente, mientras Harry trataba de no reírse, ya que Pansy había hecho una mueca de dolor demasiado graciosa, ella lo fulmino con la mirada y luego miro al que había entrado.

-Lo siento-dijo un niño al parecer de 12 años, un poco tímido ya que la mirada de Pansy lo ponía nervioso, pasa por sus lados y tomo unas cosas que habían en una mesa y se marcho dejándolos solos de nuevo, Harry no pudo aguantar la risa y así que exploto.

-Deja de reírte, me dolió-le dijo enojada Pansy

-Es que hubieras visto tu cara cuando te pegaste-le dijo el chico con las manos en el estomago, le dolía tanto el estomago que dejo de reír para mirar ala chica, la cual ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar

-Demonios-dijo para si mismo cuando salía a buscarla, pero al parecer Pansy había caminado lo demasiado rápido para que no la encontrara, se dejo caer en el sillón de su Sala Común, estuvo horas buscando a la pelinegra que se encontraba cansado, miro su reloj el cual daba las 5: 15, tenia que ir a su castigo, sin muchas ganas se levanto y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, al llegar quiso esperar a que la chica llegara, asi que se recargo en la pared esperándola, mientras que Pansy se dirigía donde el se encontraba como a las 5:35, antes de doblar a la esquina escucho que alguien la llamaba, no pudo reconocer la voz y era obvio que no iba a poder pues al girarse vio al rubio caminando estúpidamente casi cayéndose.

-¿Draco? Si vienes a insultame mejor vete-le dijo cuando se giro pero este la tomo del brazo impidiéndoselo.

-No…vengo hip…a eso-la voz del rubio era extraña lo que hizo suponer a Pansy que estaba muy tomado o era una mentira del chico

-¿Entonces a que vienes?-le dijo Pansy cuando trataba de quitárselo de encima, ya que el chica la abrazo fuertemente.

-Hacerte hip…mía-le dijo el chico en el oído

-Estas borracho, suéltame-le dijo Pansy tratando de quitarlo, pero este se aferro más a ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Pansy lo empujaba mientras le decía que se calmara y que la soltara pero este no le hacia caso, la iba a besar pero esta lo impidió moviendo su cara a todos lados y Draco comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Déjame besarte-le decía mientras la tomaba de la cintura y acercaba sus labios a los de ella, pero Pansy siempre evitaba el contacto, Draco la tomo de las muñecas y la pego a la pared bruscamente.

-Suéltame-le dijo entre dientes mientras el le besaba el cuello y un poco mas a bajo

-No…te quiero hip…para mi, te deseo hip-le decía mientras la tomaba de las dos muñecas con una sola mano y la otra la tocaba debajo de la blusa, Pansy se estremeció ante el contacto frió del chico y comenzó a moverse lo mas que pudo, Draco arto de la resistencia de la chica tomo su varita y la inmovilizo, pero por lo borracho solo logro inmovilizarle el cuerpo, la tiro al suelo mientras le arrancaba la blusa negra que tenia.

-¡BASTA, PORFAVOR-gritaba llorando la chica al ver lo que aquel rubio que tanto quiso le hacia ese daño, pero al parecer el chico no la escuchaba y comenzaba a besarle la piel blanca en donde podía ver el brassier de la chica, comenzó a meter la mano debajo de la falda de la chica, Pansy gritaba lo mas que podía pero al parecer nadie llegaba. Harry que se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina se había quedado dormido, pues había llegado muy temprano y aparte estaba cansado por haber buscado a la pelinegra que últimamente no lo dejaba dormir. Se levanto de golpe al escuchar unos gritos que provenían de una esquina, se levanto rápidamente a ver que sucedía. Pansy sintió moverlos dedos de sus manos, supuso que el hechizo se había acabado, sintió como la mano de draco la acariciaba del cuello hasta el ombligo y acercaba su rostro para besarla, definitivamente el hechizo había terminado y comenzó a moverse desesperadamente, gritando, haciendo que el ojiverde apresurara mas el paso, Draco rápidamente se detuvo se quito encima de la chica, tomo su varita y reparo la blusa de ella, Pansy no supo que había sucedido, pero había dado las gracias que el rubio se detuviera.

-Pansy hip…yo lo-Pansy lo miraba con los ojos llorosos y asustados

-Vete-le dijo, Draco supo que lo mejor era dejarla y se marcho del lugar, Pansy se levanto del suelo pero aun seguía llorando desesperadamente, escucho unos pasos que venían detrás de ella y se giro para ver a un ojiverde mirándola extrañado, Pansy lo miraba aun con lagrimas en los ojos y Harry seguía en su lugar, Pansy sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a el abrazándolo fuertemente, mientras aun lloraba, Harry no supo que sucedía, no sabia si abrazarla o quedarse asi, pero de pronto lo entendió todo, necesitaba de ella como nunca había necesitado de nadie, no soportaba verla llorar, la abrazo fuertemente, como para que no se le fuera.

-Por favor, ya no llores, no puedo verte asi, me duele-le dijo Harry mientras le acariciaba el cabello, Pansy se despejo la cabeza del hombro del chico y lo miro y el a ella ambos empezaron acercarse mas, cerraron sus ojos al sentir que sus labios se unieron en un profundo beso lleno de amor y alegría, Harry podía sentir las saladas lagrimas que la chica tenia por sus labios, la abrazo de la cintura mas fuerte que nunca, mientras Pansy pasaba sus manos a la nuca del chico acercándola a para profundizar mas el beso, ya no era solo los labios moviéndose al compás, ahora sus lenguas jugaban entre aquellos besos que se daban, no querían separarse, pero Pansy abrió los ojos cuando escucho pasos y pudo visualizar a Snape acercándose, Pansy se separo de inmediato del chico con la cara roja, Harry sin saber el porque se quedo deseando mas de aquellos labios que necesita tocar, sentir y probar, por un momento pensó que la chica le jugaba una mala pasada, pero la voz de Snape le quito ese pensamiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Son las 7:30, deberían estar trabajando-les dijo este molesto, Pansy lo odiaba por haber interrumpido el momento, se quito las lagrimas y se giro a verlo.

-Lo sentimos, fue mi culpa, llegue tarde-le dijo Pansy tomando aire

-Pues que no se les haga mas tarde, váyanse ya-les grito, Pansy solo asintió, Harry la tomo de la mano y se la llevo al lugar, dejando a un Snape sumamente enojado.

Una vez dentro de aula, Harry y Pansy aun seguían tomados de la mano, Pansy se puso enfrente de el y tomo su otra mano y un poco tímida, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-¿Me quieres Harry?-le dijo Pansy mirándolo a los ojos, Harry jamás pensó poder enamorarse de ella, pero lo tenía bien claro en ese momento.

-No-Pansy lo miro sin entender, sentía que su corazón iba a explotar cuando el chico la tomo de los hombros y termino su frase-Yo te amo- pudo notar el rostro feliz de la chica y una vez mas sus labios se unieron, si tenia claro que la amaba y mucho, mas de lo que una vez pudo amar a la pelirroja, Pansy se separo de el, con una sonrisa y una acaricia en el rostro del chico le dijo

-Yo también te amo Harry-le dijo Pansy cuando volvió a unir sus labios con los del chico, ambos se olvidaron de todo, de la escuela, de sus castigos, lo que había pasado con Draco ya que en ese momento solo estaban ellos dos y el amor tan grande que el descubrió hacia ella y que ella tenia guardado desde hace como dos semanas.

N/A: Hay si ame el capitulo y ustedes que tal les pareció?, espero y les haya gustado, pero no crean que aquí ya es todo color rosas, aun faltan muchas cosas, como pretender que no son nada, va a ver mentiras por parte de otras personas que ocasionaran rompimientos, ¿Ustedes quienes creen que son o es? Es todo lo que les diré, los dejare en suspenso y haré el capitulo lo mas pronto posible por que ya mero entro a la escuela y no los quiero dejar con el suspenso mucho tiempo, bueno los dejo con este capitulo que espero y les guste mucho. Gracias por los comentarios los agradezco mucho.

Saludos Alexita Malfoy.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.- Trato hecho

Pansy y Harry se separaron después de aquel beso para dedicarse miradas llenas de expresiones realmente hermosas.

-¿Y ahora que pasara?-le pregunto Harry mirándola

-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunto Pansy sin entender

-Hablo de Malfoy, ¿Qué pasara con el?-Pansy de repente se separo del chico recordando lo sucedido anteriormente, Harry se acerco a ella confundido, paso sus brazos por su cintura aferrándola a el, la chica se giro a el colocando sus manos en el pecho del chico.

-Harry… lo mejor seria…no decir nada aun-dijo entrecortadamente Pansy

-¿Aun lo quieres?-le pregunto Harry soltando la cintura de la chica

-Yo solo te quiero a ti-le dijo la chica tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos dedicándole una bella sonrisa

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no quieres decir que somos novios?-le pregunto el chico tomando las manos de la chica.

-Harry no dijo que no le digamos a nadie, es que si Draco se entera no se de lo que sea capaz de hacerte, a demas…¿Lo somos?-pregunto de pronto la chica

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Harry confundido

-Es que aun no me lo has pedido-le dijo agachando la cabeza sonrojada

-Ah, tienes razón…Pansy-tomo las manos de la chica y les dedico un beso-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-le pregunto Harry con una sonrisa

-Claro que si-le dijo Pansy con una gran sonrisa y abrazando al chico.

-Esto es tan extraño, hace unos días nos odiábamos y ahora…-Pansy coloco un dedo en los labios del chico.

-Yo no te odiaba, tu me gustabas desde hace como dos semanas-le dijo la chica

-¿Pero…entonces por que me insultabas?-le pregunto Harry

-Por que jamás pensé que te interesaras en mi, pero ahora que veo que me equivoque-paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico-te lo digo, te amo Harry Potter-le dijo con una sonrisa cuando sus labios se unían de nuevo.

-Harry…solo te pido que…no digamos nada aun-lo miraba con suma preocupación-yo se que te puedes cuidar de Draco, pero en verdad tengo miedo de que pueda hacerte algo, no sabes de lo que es capaz,-le dijo Pansy

-Esta bien Pansy, no diremos nada aun…¿Pero hasta cuando ocultaremos esto?-le pregunto mientras acaricia sus mejillas y el cabello de la chica.

-Sabes que, me vale, me vale todo, no puedo ocultar lo que siento por ti y mucho menos lo are por miedo a el, Harry voy a defender lo que siento por ti, aunque me cueste todo lo que tengo, solo por ti-Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, la tomo entre sus brazos cargándola y dando vueltas, mientras le decía que la amaba, la dejo en el piso con cuidado mientras le daba una mirada tierna a los ojos de la chica.

-Te amo Pansy, vamos a luchar contra todo-le dijo cuando unió sus labios con los de la chica

-Harry, creo que deberíamos empezar a barrer antes de que llegue Snape y nos regañe de nuevo-le dijo Pansy con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón, es mejor que comencemos-dicho esto ambos tomaron las escobas y empezaron su labor, Harry como ya tenia experiencia en esas cosas y veía que su novia batallaba se acerco a ella y le ayudo, en una hora y media, terminaron de barrer y trapear el aula, y comenzaron a poner las mesas en sus lugares, ahora solo les faltaban las ventanas pero antes de que comenzaran a limpiarlas la puerta del aula se abrió dando paso al profesor Snape.

-Muy bien, al fin veo que han avanzado-dijo mirando el lugar para luego fijar su mirada en los chicos que se encontraban en la ventana-se pueden ir, están asquerosos-dicho esto salio del lugar sin decir nada mas, Pansy miro a Harry y una pequeña risita comenzó a salir de la chica

-¿De que te ríes?-le pregunto Harry alzando una ceja

-Están asquerosos, creo que nunca se ha mirado en un espejo o mejor aun, creo que no conoce lo que se llama ducha-le dijo Pansy haciendo que el chico soltara una carcajada

-Tienes…razón-le dijo Harry tomando un poco de aire

-Pero tiene razón, estoy toda sucia-se dijo mirando el cuerpo

-Sucia o no, tu eres linda-le dijo Harry acercándose a ella para tomarla de la cintura y darle un pequeño beso en los labios, Pansy simplemente se dedico a sonreírle y abrazarlo.

-No quiero que termine este día-le dijo aun aferrada a su cuerpo

-Sabes que yo tampoco-le dijo el chico dándole un beso en su cabeza

-Harry me gustaría seguir contigo aquí, pero la verdad es que me estoy muriendo de sueño y aparte me siento sucia aunque a ti te guste asi-le dijo la chica pasando sus brazos por el cuello del chico

-Yo también me siento igual, creo que será mejor irnos, ¿Iras a cenar?-le pregunto el chico

-No lo creo, tengo demasiado sueño-le dijo la chica bostezando

-Pansy…-

-Te veré mañana, prometo desayunar bien, es que en verdad estoy muy cansada-lo interrumpió Pansy

-Júramelo-le dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos

-Te lo juro Harry, ya no te preocupes por eso-le dijo Pansy

-Pero si mañana no te veo me enojo-le dijo Harry haciéndole una cara de enojado

-De acuerdo, nos veremos mañana, te amo-le dijo Pansy cuando se besaron por ultima vez.

Pansy caminaba hacia su sala común muy contenta pero al momento de estar enfrente de la estatua de su Casa se paralizo, rezo por no encontrar al rubio en ese lugar, dijo la contraseña y entro cuidadosamente, noto que no había nadie asi que camino mas confiada, estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando la voz de el rubio la detuvo

-Pansy-le llamo este parado a un lado del sillón, Pansy se giro un poco temerosa para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No quiero hablar ahora-le dijo la chica

-Lo siento-le dijo Draco rápidamente-Lamento todo lo que te dije o hice, es que simplemente no puedo imaginarme sin ti-le dijo el chico acercándose, Pansy quiso retroceder pero topo con el escalón

-Draco yo…lo lamento, pero ya no te amo-le dijo Pansy esperando la reacción del chico, la cual sabia que no iba hacer nada buena.

-¿Hay alguien mas?-le pregunto tratando de contenerse

-Si-dijo cabizbaja sin mirarlo

-Espero que te trate mejor que yo-le dijo cuando se marcho rápidamente, Pansy levanto la mirada para verlo irse, jamás espero esa reacción de parte de el, Pansy dio un pequeño suspiro y se fue a su habitación.

Harry ya le había dicho a sus amigos lo sucedió con Pansy, Hermione no estaba sorprendida, pues ya se las olía y Ron simplemente le dijo que se cuidara que podía ser una trampa, mientras que alguien mas en la mesa se sorprendió al escuchar lo que el moreno le había dicho a sus amigos, Harry no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, esperando a que la pelinegra se viera entrar.

-Harry te vas a torcer-le dijo Hermione

-Es que necesito verla-le dijo Harry muy desesperado

-Mira hay esta…al parecer ella también te esta buscando-le dijo Ron haciendo que Harry se girara rápidamente, vio que estaba parada casi a la mitad de su mesa, este sin pensarlo se levanto de la mesa y camino a paso rápido hacia ella, haciendo que Ron y Hermione lo vieran, Pansy aun lo buscaba cuando logro ver que caminaba hacia ella, iba a decir algo pero este al llegar la tomo de la nuca y junto sus labios con los de ella, besándola, lo cual ella correspondió, se escucho un grito desde la mesa de Slytherin "MIREN, POTTER Y PARKINSON SON NOVIOS" haciendo que todos los voltearon a ver, pero Pansy no se percato de lo sucedió ya que se encontraba tan fundida en aquel beso, tenia sus manos sujetando la túnica del chico mientras lo pegaba mas a ella, mientras Harry solo tomaba el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, Pansy sintió como era jalada del chico para encontrarse con unos ojos grises furiosos.

-¿Me dejaste por Potter?-pregunto molesto señalando al ojiverde

-Yo…Si Draco, te deje por Harry-Le dijo Pansy tomando el brazo del chico

-Pero…!COMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE DEJARME POR POTTER-le grito molesto

-A mi novia no le gritas-se acerco Harry molesto, se escucho la voz de Dumbledore pidiendo que e calmaran y volvieran a sus lugares, Harry tomo la mano de Pansy y se la llevo a su mesa, donde se encontraba Ron y Hermione perplejos por lo que había pasado.

-Chicos, mi novia comerá con nosotros-les dijo el chico cuando Pansy se sentaba un poco incomoda en la mesa

-De acuerdo-le dijo Hermione sonriéndole a ambos, los chicos una vez que habían acabado de comer comenzaron a platicar animadamente, de vez en cuando Hermione le preguntaba a la pelinegra algo y ella se lo contestaba, no sabia como pudo ser tan cruel con ellos, si en verdad era una buenas personas y no tenia nada malo ser pobre o sangre sucia.

-Lo siento-soltó de pronto Pansy haciendo que los chicos se callaran

-¿Qué sientes?-le pregunto Harry mirándola al igual que sus amigos

-Lamento haber sido tan mala con ustedes, son unas personas estupendas y yo…lamento si una vez mis comentarios los hirieron-dijo la chica cabizbaja

-No te preocupes Pansy, yo se que lo hacías por quedar bien con el rubio ese cara de zopilote, por mi queda todo olvidado-le dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa

-Lo mismo digo y con que hagas feliz a mi amigo, esta bien-esta vez fue ron el que hablo, Pansy miro a Harry a los ojos y con una gran sonrisa dijo:

-De eso puedes estar seguro-Harry miro a la chica y se dieron un pequeño beso.

-Hermione, de eso puedes estar segura-le dijo Ron acercándose a hermione que lo veía con cara de no entender nada

-¡Ron Weasley! ¿Qué haces?-dijo sorprendida la castaña

-Solo bromeaba-dijo esto con una risa picara, Harry, Pansy y Ron comenzaron a reírse, mientras que Hermione tenia cara de "no fue gracioso", estaban tan concentrados platicando que no notaron que dos personas los fulminaban con la mirada, esas dos personas salieron del lugar molestos.

dxhnxiunfrxgcrungugurxhufmher

Draco caminaba sumamente enojado, se detuvo en una parte y golpeo fuertemente la pared mientras maldecía a Harry y Pansy por lo bajo.

-Pero no te quedaras con ella, Potter, me las pagaras-decía furioso para el mismo aun con su puño en la pared

-¿Cómo lo piensas hacer?-dijo una voz de niña detrás de el

-Tu que quieres aquí-le dijo mirándola con asco

-Te propongo algo Malfoy-le dijo la chica muy convencida

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto el rubio con interés

-Ayudémonos a separarlos-le dijo mirándolo fijamente

-No me interesa tu ayuda y a demas no creo que logres hacer nada bien-le dijo dándole la espalda, esta frunció el entrecejo y lo giro hacia ella.

-¿Por que no?-le pregunto la chica desafiante

-Por que eres Weasley, los Weasley son torpes y traidores a la sangre limpia-le dijo con odio

-Mira Malfoy, yo quiero a Harry para mí y tú a Parkinson, nos podríamos beneficiar si logramos sacar un poco de información, a demas te informo que Hermione y Ron son sus mejores amigos, les puedo sacar algo, a demas, no se te hace extraño que de la noche a la mañana Harry se relacionara con ella-Ginny logro que el chico comenzara a pensar

-Tienes razón, es muy extraño que Potter se haya acercado a Pansy-dijo el chico tocándose el mentón, en seña de pensamiento.

-Entonces que dices Malfoy ¿Trato hecho?-le pregunto Ginny mientras estiraba la mano para que este la estrechara

-Trato hecho-le dijo el Rubio tomando la mano de la chica, mientras unas sonrisas aparecían en sus rostros.

-¿Pero tu no andabas con el raro ese?-le pregunto Draco al soltar la mano de la chica

-Eso no te interesa, mejor ve y trata de que Parkinson te perdone y seas su "amigo" y te cuente todo lo sucedido con MI Harry-le dijo con cara de molestia

-Aquí tu no me das ordenes y en todo casi tu has lo mismo, Adiós torpe-le dijo cuando se giro y chocaba con el hombro de una persona que hizo que sus cosas cayeran al suelo, la miro con desprecio y después la observo de arriba para bajo "No esta mal la loca de la escuela" pensó Draco mientras una sonrisa coqueta se formo en sus labios, sobresaltando a la chica que recogía sus cosas.

-Para la otra fíjate-fue lo único que le dijo cuando se marcho, Luna con sus cosas en la mano se acerco a donde se encontraba Ginny.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te molestaba?-le pregunto con curiosidad y con su típica mirada soñadora

-Nada importante, nos vemos Luna, tengo cosas que hacer-dicho esto la pelirroja se fue del lugar dejando a una Luna no muy convencida.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que algo traman estos dos-se dijo luna a si misma cuando miraba a la pelirroja marcharse-Los tendré que observar-dicho esto se dispuso a caminar como siempre lo asía.

N/A: hola, aquí les dejo este capitulo cortito, aunque espero y les guste, gracias por los comentarios, se los agradezco…En el siguiente Capitulo habrá un poco RxH, intentos para separar a la pareja principal, pleitos y les informo que en mi historia habrá un poquito DxL o prefieren DxG, yo no jaja xD pero den opciones Draco con Luna o Ginny? Espero y gane Luna jiji por que Ginny me cae mal jaja, saludos.

Alexita Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.- "Una apuesta" y una Venganza

-¿Te parece si vamos un rato al lago?-le pregunto Harry a Pansy que platicaba con Hermione y Ron, para después mirarlo

-Claro que si, nos vemos luego Gra…Hermione y Ron-les dijo Pansy con una sonrisa, ambos se fueron del Gran Comedor, tomados de la mano, mientras platicaban de lo sucedido.

-Pansy, hay algo que me preocupa-le dijo Harry deteniéndose

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto Pansy con cara de preocupación

-Me preocupa que Malfoy te quiera hacer algo-le dijo el chico abrazándola

-Mi amor no te preocupes, voy a estar bien, a demas tengo a Millicent y Blaise que me apoyan en todo y tu también tienes a tus amigos, por que también puede hacerte algo a ti, los dos vamos a luchar con todo y contra todos-le dijo Pansy uniendo sus labios.

-Tienes razón, Malfoy ni nadie nos va a separar-le dijo Harry mientras volvían a caminar hacia el lago cuando se toparon con Luna.

-Hola Harry, Pansy-los saludo la rubia

-Hola Luna-La saludo Pansy, Harry las miro extrañado

-¿Acaso se llevan ustedes dos?-le pregunto Harry

-Claro, no muy seguido ya que Luna se pierde por hay-dijo Pansy burlona

-¿Y ya por fin son novios?-pregunto Luna con su mirada soñadora

-¿Lo sabias?-le pregunto Harry sorprendido

-Si, Pansy me lo contó, hazla feliz Harry ella te quiere mucho-fue lo ultimo que le dijo la rubia cuando se despedía con la mano y se iba dando saltitos por los pasillos.

-Jamás pensé que conocieras a Luna y mucho menos que fueran amigas-le dijo Harry cuando se encaminaban a fuera del colegio.

-La verdad yo jamás pensé llevarme bien con ella, fue muy extraño ella se acerco a mi en el aula de Astronomía cuando lloraba-le dijo Pansy cuando se sentaban debajo de un árbol para que el sol no les pegara fuerte, recordando como fue que se conocieron y se empezaron a llevar.

.Flash Back.

Pansy se encontraba llorando en el aula de astronomía, se sentía fatal, no sabia como todo el amor que sentía por Draco podía ser olvidado tan rápido, con solo sentir la mirada de Potter. Había sido demasiado extraño, Draco insultaba a Harry y el la miro y al sentir la mirada de el en la suya, un vuelco en su corazón fue lo que sintió, quedo sin palabras, cada vez que se veían ella ya no articulaba ni una sola palabra. Lloraba tanto que sus sollozos no le permitieron oír cuando una persona entraba y se sentaba a su lado.

-Hola-le dijo ya una vez sentada en el suelo con ella, Pansy la miro con sus ojos llorosos

-¿Qué quieres Lovegood?-le pregunto fríamente quitándose las lagrimas

-Sabes, en la vida hay cosas realmente grandiosas, aunque hay cosas que en verdad duelen, ¿Qué te sucede?-le pregunto ahora mirándola, Pansy la veía sorprendida, no su ni el por que pero le dedico una sonrisa.

-Jamás pensé enamorarme de alguien que no fuera Draco, pero ahora esta el, ya no puedo insultarlo, ni siquiera mirarlo, me hace sentir demasiadas cosas que jamás pensé sentir y eso me da miedo-le dijo Pansy mirando sus manos

-El amor es un sentimiento hermoso y no deberías temerle-le dijo Luna posando una mano en el hombro de la chica

-No le temo a eso, jamás me aria caso, el es un León y yo una Serpiente-dijo la chica cuando una lagrima corría por sus mejillas.

-Harry no se fija en eso-le dijo Luna mirando al frente

-¿Cómo…como sabes que es el?-le pregunto Pansy sorprendida

-Eso es lo de menos, me tengo que ir, Pansy me agradas, aquí estaré para lo que necesites, no lo dudes-le dijo Luna con una sonrisa

-Gracias Luna-le dijo Pansy abrazando a la chica, la cual se levanto del lugar y se marcho.

.Fin del Flash Back.

-¿Por qué llorabas?...Pansy-le hablo Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Eh, no en nada, descuida-le dijo Pansy sonriendo y abrazando al chico

-¿Segura?-le pregunto Harry

-Claro amorcito-le dijo Pansy picara dándole un beso en los labios al chico, los chicos al separarse se quedaron callados mirando la puesta del sol, había sido un momento muy agradable para ellos, que ni cuenta se dieron que se habían quedado dormidos. Hasta que Harry sintió como le caía algo en la cabeza.

-Auch-dijo Harry levemente abriendo los ojos para ver una gran manzana tirada a un lado suyo, miro su reloj, eran las 8 de la noche-Pansy, despierta, Snape nos matara-dijo el chico moviendo a su novia que se encontraba abrazada aun de el, Pansy abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a un Harry muy preocupado.

-¿Te sucede algo?-le pregunto Pansy

-Son las 8 Pan, tenemos que ir a nuestro castigo-le dijo el chico tomando a su novia del suelo para levantarse.

-LAS 8!, Hay que darnos prisa y rezar que Snape no este hay-le dijo la chica mientras ambos corrían rápidamente. Al llegar al aula los chicos comenzaron a limpiar las ventanas, había sido una noche agotadora, Pansy se iba acercar al ojiverde pero se asusto al escuchar la puerta.

-Al fin terminaron, muy bien, la Profesora McGonagall tuvo que salir de improvisto y llegara en un mes asi que su castigo aun no será decidido, descansen todo lo que puedan, que esperan, váyanse de una vez-les dijo el Profesor Snape enseñándoles la salida, los chicos salieron del aula se perdieron del aula donde se encontraban, Harry acompaño a Pansy hasta su sala común.

-Que descanses preciosa y por favor cuídate de Malfoy-le dijo Harry tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-No te preocupes estaré bien, te quiero-le dijo Pansy cuando ambos se acercaron para besarse, se hundieron en un profundo beso, hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

-HAY! Pero que romántico-les dijo un rubio detrás de ellos, ambos se separaron, Pansy lo miraba con miedo y Harry con odio, el ojiverde se giro a su novia mientras le daba un beso corto en los labios.

-Vete ya Pansy, yo me encargo de el-le dijo el chico

-Pero…-

-Pansy, ve a dormir yo me encargo-le dijo Harry interrumpiéndola, Pansy le dedico una sonrisa y le dio de nuevo un pequeño beso, antes de entrar los miro de nuevo, ambos se miraban con odio, Pansy dio un pequeño suspiro y entro a la Sala común.

-¿Qué se siente quitarle las novias a otros Potter?-le dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona

-Muy bien, sobretodo si se la quitas a Draco Malfoy-le dijo Harry mirándolo con odio, a Draco se le borro la sonrisa de la cara y se acerco a el.

-Esto no ha acabado aun-le dijo el chico cuando paso por su lado y mencionaba la contraseña

-Que no se te ocurra hacerle nada o si no te las veras conmigo-le dijo Harry antes de que Draco entrara a su sala común, este lo miro de arriba hacia a bajo.

-No te tengo miedo Potter y ella regresara a mi, estoy seguro de que solamente es algo pasajero-le dijo Draco cuando entro a su Sala Común, dejando a un Harry molesto y dudoso.

Pansy entro a su habitación y simplemente vio a sus dos amigos acercándose a ella rápidamente y abrazándola.

-Pansy me alegro tanto por ti-le dijo Millicent mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

-Yo también Pansy-le por ultimo Blaise, los chicos se separaron de ella y le pudieron notar una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias chicos, la verdad es que estoy tan feliz, jamás pensé que me fuera hacer caso y ahora soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo-les dijo Pansy dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

-Me da gusto verte tan feliz-le dijo Millicent cuando la volvía abrazar

-Gracias Millicent, solo que me preocupa lo que Draco quiera hacer-dijo la chica sentándose en su cama con un poco de preocupación

-Descuida Pansy, nos tienes a nosotros que no dejaremos que te haga nada-le dijo Blaise apoyándose en su hombro

-Muchas gracias amigos-les dijo Pansy con una sonrisa

-Bueno, las dejo chicas iré a dormir, nos vemos-les dijo Blaise saliendo de la habitación

-Bueno yo me iré a bañar-le dijo Pansy cuando entro al baño.

Al día siguiente Pansy y Millicent bajaron juntas al Gran Comedor, Pansy le dijo a la chica que la vería después al momento que vio a Harry levantarse de su lugar, la chica corrió hacia el y le dio un gran abrazo.

-¿Te sucede algo?-le pregunto Harry cuando la abrazaba

-No para nada, solo que te extrañe-le dijo la chica uniendo sus labios, Draco los miraba furioso al igual que Ginny, la chica miro a Draco y le hizo una seña de que saliera y el asi lo hizo, una vez a fuera, los chicos se alejaron para hablar tranquilamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le dijo Draco cuando no había nadie por los pasillos

-Tienes que hacerle creer a Parkinson que ya no te interesa-le dijo de la nada la chica

-¿Estas loca? Simplemente con verlos me dan asco-le dijo el chico haciendo una mueca

-Si a mi también, pero lo tienes que hacer, es la única forma de que si le dices algo de el, se lo crea-le dijo la pelirroja

-Esta bien lo haré… ¿Tu que harás?-le pregunto Draco

-Voy a tratar de hacer que una chica a la que controlo muy bien le coquetee a Harry, para que cuando Parkinson lo vea se ponga celosa y pues que tengan problemas-le dijo Ginny sonriendo

-¿Y con eso crees que se van a separar? JA, el estupido ese le puede decir que nada que ver o cosas asi, idéate algo mejor-le dijo Draco bufándose de ella

-Es mientras consigo información que pueda hacer que los separe-le dijo molesta

-Esta bien, veremos si funciona-le dijo Draco cuando se marcho del lugar.

Había pasado ya un mes y los planes de Draco y Ginny habían fracasado, aunque Draco había logrado pretender aceptar lo de Pansy y Harry, el rubio se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del Colegio cuando topo con una persona.

-Fíjate por donde vas Lunática-le dijo Draco fríamente y con voz molesta

-No deberías enojarte tanto, te están saliendo arrugas-le dijo Luna despistada mientras recogía sus cosas, Draco ante el comentario saco un pequeño espejo y se miro el rostro para luego dirigirle una mirada de odio a la rubia.

-Mentirosa, no vuelvas a decir eso-le dijo Draco molesto

-Wo, tienes un espejo, ¿No serás homosexual?-le pregunto Luna con su mirada soñadora

-Estas loca, no digas tonterías-le dijo Draco acercándose a ella furioso

-Lo siento, pero últimamente te eh estado observando y veo que te preocupas mucho por verte bien y asi, a demas siempre andas con esos dos gorilitas-le dijo Luna burlona, Draco se estaba empezando a desesperar por las tonterías que decía la chica, se sorprendió al verla tan cerca que retrocedió unos pasos sin darse cuenta, la chica tenia su rostro muy cerca del de el y Draco sin saber por que se comenzó a sentir nervioso.

-¡No lo soy!-le grito Draco respirando agitadamente

-Sabias que los que disimulan traer a todas las chicas tras de ellos terminan siéndolo-le dijo Luna mientras arreglaba unas cosas-A demas, después de lo de Pansy, nadie te ha visto con ninguna chica-le dijo Luna ahora mirándolo

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! A mi me gustan las mujeres-le dijo Draco agitadamente

-¿Estas seguro?-le pregunto Luna, arqueando una ceja

-¡Claro que si! ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?-le dijo ya un Draco muy enojado

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?-le pregunto Luna con su mirada soñadora y un poco interesada en lo que el chico le había dicho, supuso que iba a besar a una persona que estuviera pasando por ese lugar pero no había ninguna, le iba a decir algo, cuando sintió como la tomaba del cuello y de la cintura y unía sus labios con los de ella, Luna tenia sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, sintió como el chico pedía que ella abriera su boca para que la lengua de el se adentrara a la suya, la chica abrió mas los ojos, quería separarse pero el deseo de continuar ese beso se lo impidió y abrió su boca para que el chico hiciera lo suyo, unos momentos después la lengua de los dos se encontraban jugando entre ellos, Luna había correspondido el beso del chico y ni cuenta se dio cuando paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico y mucho menos sintió que le jugueteaba con el pelo del chico, Draco la sujetaba de la cintura y cada vez la pegaba mas a su cuerpo, si no hubiera sido por la falta del aire no se hubieran separado, pues al parecer ese beso los tenia muy ocupados, Draco se separo de la chica para mirarla, Luna quito rápidamente los brazos del cuello del chico para mirarlo confundida, Draco simplemente la veía con los ojos sorprendidos.

-Ya, yo solo…solo…

-Solo lo hiciste para demostrarme que no eres Homosexual-le dijo Luna un poco a tontada

-Exacto, no digas ni una sola palabra Lovegood-le dijo Draco amenazadoramente

-Descuida, no diré nada, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo que eres-le dijo Luna cuando su mirada volvió hacer la misma soñadora

-¿Asi? ¿Y cual es?-le pregunto Draco

-Eres Metro sexual y mujeriego-le dijo Luna que miraba los labios del chico, Draco iba a decir algo pero Luna le dio un pequeño beso en los labios dejando al chico sorprendido, Luna se marchaba del lugar y antes de perderse de vista le grito a lo lejos que besaba muy bien y fue cuando se perdió, Draco se quedo muy confundido, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando Ginny llegaba a donde el un poco cansada.

-Eh… descubierto algo-le dijo tratando de recuperar la respiración

-¿Qué cosa?-le pregunto Draco olvidándose de lo sucedió con Luna

-Escuche a Hermione hablando con Ron-le dijo Ginny tomando un poco mas de aire

-¿Qué le decía? Dilo ya!-le grito desesperado

-Tranquilo… Hermione le dijo a mi hermano que no sabia como de una venganza pudiera nacer el amor de dos personas-Draco entreabrió la boca sorprendido y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se dio una vuelta lenta para después volver a mirar a la chica.

-Asi que Potter quería vengarse de mí usando a Pansy…pero el idiota termino enamorándose de verdad, vaya, vaya-dijo Draco mientras se cruzaba de brazos y negaba con la cabeza

-Exacto, ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es que Parkinson se de cuenta simplemente de que Harry la uso para vengarse de ti-le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso?-le pregunto Draco dudoso

-Tu mi querido Malfoy tienes que decirle-le dijo Ginny mirándolo

-Pues eso are-le dijo cuando se dio media vuelta pero esta lo detuvo

-No seas tonto aun no-le dijo Ginny mirándolo con cara de desaprobación

-¿Cómo que aun no?-le dijo Draco molesto

-No te va a creer y lo primero que va hacer es ir con el a preguntarle, asi que tendrás que esperarte un poco-le dijo Ginny mientras pensaba un poco (n/a: y yo que pensé que nunca pensaba jaja)

-No me puede esperar, quiero verlos separados-le dijo Draco con odio

-Mira, este es el Plan, tu le dirás a las que oíste eso cuando caminabas hacia el aula de…de…de Astronomía, pero se lo dirás a las 6-le dijo Ginny muy convencida

-¿Por qué a esa hora?-le pregunto Draco confundido

-Por que a esa hora yo estaré con mi hermano que es un tarado y me dice todo y cuando ella este cerca, nos oirá hablando y se dará cuenta de que lo que le dijiste es verdad-le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo-le dijo Draco mientras ambos sonreían maliciosamente.

Pansy y Harry se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, las clases habían terminado y ambos estaban demasiado cariñosos, se besaban apasionadamente que Hermione los miraba asqueados y Ron los miraban con ganas de dar un beso, giro a ver a Hermione y la tomo entre sus manos y le planto un beso que hizo que Harry y Pansy se dejaran de besar, Hermione se quedo sorprendida y lo separo de el rápidamente.

-¡Ron!-le grito Hermione, Ron que se esperaba cada grosería de ella y hasta una cachetada se sorprendió al verla sonrojada, Hermione sin dudarlo un poco lo tomo del rostro como el hace unos segundos y lo volvió a besar, al separarse Ron le sonrió

-¿Herms quieres ser mi novia?-le pregunto sumamente sonrojado, a Hermione le comenzaron a salir lagrimas de la emoción y abrazo al chico

-Claro que si Ron- al separarse de el le dio un pequeño beso tímido-Esperaste mucho-le dijo Hermione toda sonrojada

-Lo siento-le dijo el chico cabizbajo

-RON WEASLEY ERES UN TONTO-le grito Hermione cuando lo beso apasionadamente, Pansy y Harry simplemente los veían divertidos, después de verlos por unos momentos las dos parejitas comenzaban a besarse. Después de unos momentos Ginny había llegado y se había llevado a Ron con la excusa de que tenia que hablar con el de algo importante mientras Pansy se despedía de su novio

-Harry, nos veremos en la cena de acuerdo iré a dormir un poco, te amo-le dijo Pansy mientras se paraba de la mesa y le daba un corto beso al chico y el le decía que también la amaba. Pansy entro a su Sala Común cuando vio a Draco que caminaba en círculos de un lado para otro, Pansy se rió un poco cuando se acercaba a el.

-¿Qué te sucede?-le dijo Pansy burlona

-Pansy que bueno que llegas, tengo algo muy importante que decirte-Draco sabia actuar muy bien que hasta Pansy se había preocupado

-¿Qué sucede Draco?-le pregunto Pansy acercándose a el

-Es que no se como decírtelo-le dijo el fingiendo mirarla con tristeza

-Draco por favor dime que sucede-le pregunto Pansy tomándolo de las manos

-Escuche…escuche hablando a los Pobretones acerca de la relación de Potter y tu-le dijo el chico cuando la abrazo

-No entiendo-le dijo Pansy separándose de el

-Pansy, Potter esta jugando contigo-le dijo Draco, Pansy se separo de el negando con la cabeza

-Draco basta, pensé que lo habías aceptado-le dijo Pansy molesta

-Y fue asi, pero Pansy, Potter nada mas te enamoro para vengarse de mi-le dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a ella pero esta se alejo de el

-No es verdad, estas mintiendo el me quiere, me ama, me lo ha dicho-le dijo Pansy cuando unas lagrimas corrían por sus ojos

-Pansy por favor, no te sigues, lo eh escuchado, escuche cuando esos pobretones lo decían claramente, si no me crees ve, están en el aula de Astronomía, pero te juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad-le dijo Draco cuando se acercaba a ella, Pansy veía tanta sinceridad en los ojos de Draco, lo vio acercarse pero ella necesitaba saber oír si era verdad, asi que salio de la Sala Común y se dirigió hacia el aula de astronomía mientras que Draco solo sonreía al verla marcharse del lugar. Pansy subía las escaleras rápidamente, su corazón se acelero cuando vio la puerta de aquel lugar abierta, se acerco a paso lento para que no la escucharan y de pronto escucho la voz de la hermana menor de los Weasley.

-¿Asi que todo empezó por que Harry quería vengarse de Malfoy?-le pregunto Ginny al ver que una sombra se detenía en la puerta

-Si asi es, Harry uso a Pansy para burlarse de Malfoy, sabia que odiaba que se acercaran a ella y por eso lo hizo-le dijo Ron viendo a su hermana un poco dudoso.

-Eso es horrible-le dijo Ginny cuando se dio la vuelta y sonreía aun mas al ver que la sombra se marchaba de aquel lugar a paso rápido

-Si, pero termino con eso por que se dio cuenta de que en verdad la amaba, ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?-le pregunto Ron después de un tiempo

-No, nada mas quería saber como se relacionaron-le dijo Ginny

-De acuerdo-le dijo Ron no muy convencido

-Bueno Ron nos vemos luego-le dijo Ginny cuando le dio un beso en el cachete a su hermano y salía del lugar rápidamente, Ron no entendía el por que del interés de su hermana al querer saber eso y sin tomarle mucha importancia salio del lugar.

Era la hora de la cena y Harry y sus amigos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, el chico miraba ansioso la puerta, quería verla, después de unos minutos la vio entrar, se paro del lugar con una sonrisa para ir hacia ella, pero Pansy camino hacia su mesa, el chico la siguió con la mirada extrañada, la vio como tomaba un vaso y llamaba a todos los de su mesa, para después mirarlo a el, no entendía su actitud.

-¡CHICOS!-los llamo Pansy mientras se paraba a un lado de Draco que la miraba sin entender lo que hacia,-Les quiero decir que la apuesta a sido todo un éxito-dijo la chica mientras miraba a Draco y después a Harry.

-¿Qué apuesta? ¿De que estas hablando?-le pregunto Millicent confundida

-Bueno YO, PANSY PARKINSON, APOSTE CON DRACO QUE PODIA ENAMORAR A NADA MAS NI NADA MENOS QUE A HARRY POTTER-le dijo la chica cuando miraba a sus compañeros para después mirar al ojiverde-Y EH GANADO, ¿NO ES ASI DRACO?-le dijo la chica mirando al rubio con los ojos llorosos. Draco se levanto de la mesa y tomo otro vaso, para después mirar a Harry.

-ASI ES, AHORA VEO QUE NADIE PUEDE RESISTIRSE A PANSY PARKINSON, NI MUCHO MENOS HARRY POTTER, BIEN HECHO MI AMOR-le dijo Draco cuando la beso para que nadie viera las lagrimas de la chica, Pansy muy apenas pudo corresponder aquel beso, Harry que simplemente veía como todos lo miraban salio del lugar con el corazón destrozado. Hermione y Ron veían a la chica con odio, jamás pensaron que pudiera hacer tal cosa, Ginny que sonreía por lo sucedido salio de tras del Harry, pero solo una persona pudo notar las lagrimas de dolor y tristeza que salían de los ojos de Pansy, Pansy al separar los labios del chico lo abrazo llorando, para después marcharse los dos juntos a su Sala Común.

-NO SE COMO PUDE SER TAN ESTUPIDA-grito Pansy mientras estallaba en lágrimas en los brazos del rubio

-Ya no llores, por favor, te dije que Potter era un estupido-le dijo Draco que no podía evitar sonreír

-Draco, tenias razón, todo fue una venganza, el no me quería, nunca me amo-le dijo Pansy cuando se separaba de el y lo miraba con tristeza

-Pansy el no merece tus lagrimas-le dijo Draco mientras le quitaba las lagrimas de las mejillas, estaba feliz, había logrado lo que quería.

-Yo lo amaba, lo amo como no tienes una idea, ¿Por qué me hizo esto?-le pregunto Pansy mientras lloraba aun mas.

-Por que es un idiota, pero yo Pansy, yo te amo, te amo demasiado-le dijo Draco aunque ya no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía, pero aun asi la quería cerca de el.

-Draco…te doy las gracias por todo…pero por ahora…preferiría estar sola-le dijo Pansy cuando se levanto del sillón y se marchaba a su habitación. Draco solo la vio marcharse, escucho cuando dos personas entraban a la Sala Común.

-¿Qué le as dicho?-le pregunto Blaise molesto

-Yo no le eh dicho nada-le dijo Draco a la defensiva

-¿A no? ¿Entonces por que hizo eso?-le pregunto ahora Millicent

-Potter simplemente la uso para vengarse de mi, si no me creen pregúntenle a ella, aunque no se los recomiendo por que esta destrozada-fue lo único que les dijo el rubio cuando se marcho del lugar. Blaise y Millicent se dieron unas miradas cuando corrieron rápidamente a la habitación de las chicas, para ver a una Pansy que lloraba amargamente, no le dijeron nada, simplemente la consolaron.

Mientras que en la Sala Común de Griffyndor, Harry se encontraba molesto, arrogando cosas, insultado, maldiciendo, se encontraba destrozado.

-Harry por favor calmate-le dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a el

-Yo la amaba, ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¿Cómo?-le dijo el chico mientras lloraba en los brazos de la pelirroja

-Tranquilo Harry, es Pansy Parkinson que esperabas de ella-le dijo Ginny que la felicidad se le notaba en el rostro

-¿Y si Malfoy le hizo un hechizo?-le pregunto Harry separándose de ella con una leve sonrisa

-Lo hubiera hecho antes no crees?-le dijo Ginny tratando de que se le olvidara esa idea

-Tienes razón, Parkinson no es más que una mentirosa-le dijo Harry con odio a Ginny, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a sus dos amigos.

-HARRY-le grito hermione cuando se acerco a el y lo abrazo

-Lo siento tanto amigo-le dijo colocando su mano en el hombro del chico

-Descuiden estaré bien-fue lo único que dijo Harry cuando se marcho de aquel lugar.

-Pobre Harry-dijo Hermione cuando lo vio marcharse

-Ha de estar destrozado-dijo Ron

-Yo haré que la olvide-susurro Ginny

-¿Dijiste algo?-le preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione

-No…nada…me iré a dormir, los veré mañana-les dijo Ginny cuando les dio la espalda para caminar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Al día siguiente Pansy no había bajado a comer al igual que Harry, simplemente se dispusieron a ir a su clase de Transformaciones, Pansy caminaba hacia el aula cuando Harry la vio y camino hacia ella llamándola.

-Pansy-la tomo del brazo haciendo que girara hacia el

-¿Qué? A y no me llames Pansy-le dijo la chica tratando de que sus lagrimas no salieran y verse dura y distante con el.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer una cochinada como esa?-le dijo Harry viéndola con tristeza

-¿Qué? En verdad te enamoraste de mi-le dijo Pansy burlona aunque por dentro sentía un gran dolor.

-Sabes que, yo no me puedo enamorar de personas tan tontas y superficiales como tu y que aparte se acuestan con todo el colegio-Harry estaba furioso y Pansy al escuchar ese comentario no aguanto mas y le soltó una fuerte bofetada al chico.

-¡Callate!-le grito Pansy con los ojos un poco cristalinos-No te vuelvas acercar a mi-le dijo la chica aguando que las lagrimas no le salieran. Harry iba a decir algo pero la voz de McGonagall lo interrumpió.

-¿A que horas piensan entrar?-les dijo molesta, Pansy que miraba a Harry con un odio, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue al aula, sentándose a un lado de Millicent.

-Potter lo estoy esperando-le dijo McGonagall que veía a Harry aun parado, el cual se sobo el cachete y se quito las casi lagrimas que iban a salir de sus ojos, para después entrar al aula.

N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me quedo bien? Eso espero, bueno aquí les dejo este capitulo, que es el mas largo que eh hecho y una vez mas les agradezco sus comentarios, jiji, Hay como odio a Ginny . . Espero y les guste el capitulo. ¿Qué me dicen de lo que paso entre Luna y Draco? Divertido no? Bueno, disfrútenlo y hay me dicen que les pareció. Besos.

Alexita Malfoy. xD


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.- Tratando de olvidarnos

Harry al entrar al aula dirigió la mirada a Pansy la cual la desvió de el mirando a Draco que estaba aun lado de ella.

-¿Qué espera para sentarse?-le dijo McGonagall detrás del chico

-Lo siento-fue lo único que dijo el chico cuando se dirigió a su mesa, McGonagall se disponía a iniciar su clase cuando entro el director Dumbledore al aula.

-Albus… ¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto McGonagall al ver al anciano

-Necesito que venga la Señorita Parkinson conmigo un momento-le dijo con Dumbledore

-Claro, Parkinson adelante-le dijo McGonagall mirando a la chica, Pansy se levanto del asiento con la mirada extrañada, no entendía para que rayos Dumbledore quería hablar con ella, sentía que no era nada bueno, la chica una vez a lado del anciano se encaminaron a la dirección.

-Toma asiento por favor- le dijo una vez dentro de la Oficina

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-le pregunto Pansy sentándose en la silla que Dumbledore le había dicho, el solo se dispuso a sentarse enfrente de ella.

-Querida, ha sucedido algo sumamente grave al respecto con tus padres-le dijo Dumbledore esperando la reacción de la chica.

-¿De que se trata? Se puede dejar de rodeos y decirme de una vez-Le dijo Pansy sin perder su elegancia pero a la vez preocupada.

-Esto es muy delicado…lo que sucede es que su padre no tuvo el valor de decírselo y me pidió que yo lo hiciera…-Dumbledore junto sus manos y miro a la chica dando un suspiro, Pansy seguía con la mirada preocupada esperando las palabras del anciano.

-¿Qué pasa?-le dijo un poco desesperada

-Señorita Parkinson…Lamento informarle que su madre a fallecido-le dijo Dumbledore mirando a la reacción de Pansy.

-No es cierto, ¡ESTA MINTIENDO!-le grito Pansy al momento que se levantaba de la silla y sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas

-Por supuesto que no, jamás mentiría en una situación como esta-le dijo cuando se acerco a ella para abrazarla pero Pansy se alejo de el.

-No es verdad, dígame que no es cierto-le decía Pansy mientras lloraba

-Lamento decir que es la verdad-le dijo Dumbledore tratando de acercarse a ella, pero una vez mas Pansy se alejaba de el negando con la cabeza.

-No, no, no puede ser-fue lo único que dijo la chica cuando salía corriendo de aquel lugar, no sabia que hacer ni a donde ir, corrió, corrió lo mas que pudo, iba a pasar por el aula de Transformaciones, cuando todos salieron de aquella aula seguidos por una nube de humo, Draco al parecer fue el primero que salio y pudo notar a Pansy correr por aquel lugar con lagrimas en los ojos, Draco la tomo de los brazos para abrazarla.

-¿Pansy? ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto Draco cuando esta lo abrazaba fuertemente

-De seguro se le rompió una uña-fue lo que dijo Harry cuando se paraba enfrente de ellos

-Cállate Potter-Draco lo fulmino con la mirada un momento y después miro de nuevo a Pansy que comenzaba a llorar mas y dejándose caer al piso.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?-pregunto McGonagall tosiendo un poco

-No lo se-fue lo único que dijo Draco mientras se hincaba en el piso para tomar a Pansy entre sus brazos-Pansy dime que pasa-le rogó el chico, Pansy lo miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, mientras Harry estaba muy atento a lo que la chica iba a decir.

-Mi mama…mi mama…mi mama esta muerta-le dijo Pansy llorando a un mas, Draco se quedo paralizado por un momento y después abrazo a la chica intentando calmarla pero parecía no lograrlo, solo pudo ponerla de pie y cuando la iba a volver abrazar se quedo mirando a lo lejos para ver al Padre de Pansy con los ojos llorosos.

-Hija-le llamo su Padre a unos metros de distancia, Pansy con la respiración agitada se giro hacia donde había escuchado la voz.

-Papa-le dijo Pansy cuando corrió a los brazos de su padre los cuales empezaron a llorar abrazados.

-Entren…déjenlos solos, ¿Potter y Malfoy me están escuchando?-le dijo McGonagall a todos los alumnos que ya habían entrado en especial a Harry y Draco que se habían quedado mirando a la chica y su padre.

-Es mejor que vayamos a otra parte-le dijo su Padre mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-le pregunto Pansy mas calmada con la mirada perdida

-Tu madre…estaba demasiado feliz…íbamos a tener otro hijo…ibas a tener un hermanito-le decía su padre con la voz cortada, con los ojos cristalinos y una pequeña sonrisa al recordar lo que su esposa le había dicho antes de morir, lo cual cambio a una cara seria y triste-Estaba tan emocionada…iba corriendo del segundo piso y ella…ella piso mal…cuando iba a bajar las escaleras y…y se dio un golpe en la cabeza-le dijo su padre mientras comenzaba a llorar, Pansy se acerco a el con lagrimas en los ojos, ya no dijeron nada mas y se dispusieron a llorar en silencio abrazados, después de unos minutos su padre se separo de ella.

-Mañana será el velorio…prepara tus cosas te vienes conmigo unas semanas-le dijo su padre con la mirada perdida, Pansy solo asintió y subió hacer su maleta.

-¿Qué sucedió?-le pregunto Hermione a Harry cuando salían de la clase

-La mama de Pansy a muerto-le dijo Harry muy despistado

-Que terrible-fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione

-Ya lo se…y yo lo único que hice fue decirle una estupidez-dijo Harry enojado

-Harry tu no lo sabias-le dijo Ron colocándose a su lado

-Pero eso no justifica nada, debería disculparme-les dijo Harry con la mirada perdida

-No creo que sea conveniente, te recuerdo que ella te odia-le dijo Draco cuando se cruzaba en el camino de los chicos.

-Tú no te metas-le dijo Harry molesto

-Si Malfoy, mejor lárgate-le dijo Ron mirándolo con odio, Draco solo sonrió y se marcho

-Vamos Harry-le dijo Hermione cuando se marcharon a su siguiente clase. Harry no podía evitar de pensar en la chica, se sentía fatal, el sabia lo que era no tener una madre, quiso hablar con ella, pero cuando trataba de acercarse a Millicent o Blaise para preguntar por ella, ellos se alejaban o le decían que no era de su incumbencia. Hasta que supo que se entero que ella no estaría en el Colegio por varias semanas.

Mientras que Pansy al salir por las puertas del Gran Colegio solo dio un pequeño suspiro y unas cuantas lagrimas salían de su rostro, Draco le había dicho que el estaría con ella en el velorio y siempre, Pansy se lo agradeció, aunque ella preferiría que Harry estuviera con ella en ese momento tan doloroso. En el velorio Pansy y su Padre lloraban silenciosamente mientras se abrazaban, Draco, Blaise y Millicent se encontraban junto a ella, dándole apoyo a ella y a su padre, los chicos trataron de convencer a Pansy de que regresara pronto pero ella solo les dijo un "Cuando mi padre y yo estemos mejor regresare" esas fueron las ultimas palabras que la chica les dirigió a sus amigos, Draco no esta a gusto con la decisión de la chica, pero comprendía que era mejor dejarla sola con su padre.

-¿Hija?-llamo a la puerta Robert el padre de la chica

-Pasa-escucho su padre, entro lentamente para ver a su hija acostada en su cama y con la mirada perdida.

-Querida ¿No piensas cenar?-le pregunto su padre sentándose en la cama a un lado de la chica

-No tengo hambre-la voz de Pansy se escuchaba distante y fría, sin sentimientos y lo peor vacía

-No has comido nada en dos semanas ¿Acaso no piensas regresar a la escuela tampoco? Yo se que lo de tu madre te dolió demasiado, pero debes levantarte… a ella no le gustaría verte así-le dijo su Padre

-No te preocupes papa, regresare mañana-El papa le dedico una tierna sonrisa mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella.

-¿Y no piensas cenar con tu papa?-le dijo

-En verdad no tengo hambre, solo déjame sola ¿Quieres?-le dijo Pansy que lo miraba aun acostada en aquella cama

-Hija te puede hacer daño-le dijo tomándole la mano

-Comeré después, no te preocupes, solo quiero dormir-le dijo Pansy cuando tomo la mano de su padre y le daba un pequeño beso.

-Esta bien hija, te dejo descansar-su padre se levanto de la cama y le deposito un pequeño beso en la frente mientras ella cerraba los ojos. Al momento que su padre salio de la habitación la chica saco una pequeña foto debajo de su almohada y comenzó a llorar.

-Me haces tanta falta mama-fue lo único que dijo la chica al momento que se quedo dormida. Escucho como llamaban a la puerta, abrió de poco a poco los ojos y mormuro un leve adelante, dando paso a su padre, con una bandeja en la mano.

-Buenos días Princesita, te traje comida, ya son las 3, dormiste demasiado y a demás ayer no me hiciste caso de que bajaras a cenar-le dijo su papa mientras colocaba la charola en el buró de un lado de la cama, se sentó a su lado y le acaricio la cara.

-Gracias Papa, pero tengo que hacer mi maleta-le dijo Pansy cuando ocultaba la foto de su madre sin que su padre se diera cuenta

-Es verdad lo olvidaba, entonces te dejo para que hagas tus cosas a gusto, pero prométeme que desayunaras- le dijo su padre al momento que se paraba de la cama y le señalaba la bandeja que tenia a un lado de su cama.

-Si papa, no te preocupes- Robert le dedico una sonrisa y salio del lugar, Pansy que miraba el lugar por donde había desaparecido su Padre, dio un pequeño suspiro, tomo su varita y desapareció la comida de la bandeja, se dispuso hacer su maleta, en unas horas mas, estaría de vuelta en Hogwarts, en donde vería a Harry, la cual estaba segura que sentiría un gran dolor al verlo. Se miro en el espejo, estaba demasiado pálida y sus ojos no mostraban ninguna expresión, miro hacia abajo y pudo notar una foto de ella y Draco abrazados.

-Tal vez debería darte una oportunidad mas-susurro Pansy mientras tomaba la foto entre sus manos y con la varita preparaba sus cosas-Eso haré Draco, espero y me puedas hacer feliz y olvide todo el dolor que siento por mi madre y sobretodo, que olvide el amor que le tuve a el-dijo la chica cuando termino de hacer su maleta y colocaba de nuevo la foto en su lugar para después salir de su habitación y encontrarse con su padre.

-¿Lista?-le pregunto una vez que la vio

-Si, ya lo estoy, vamos-le dijo Pansy mientras salía de su mansión.

-Vamos Harry ¿Qué dices?-le pregunto Ginny emocionada

-Yo…yo…esta bien Ginny, intentémoslo-le dijo Harry no muy convencido, a Ginny se le alegro el rostro al escuchar las palabras del chico y se balanceo a el casi asfixiándolo

-Veras como seremos muy felices-le dijo Ginny mientras que harry pensó que era una manera de olvidar a Pansy, la chica separo un poco de el y se acercaba un poco a darle un beso, en ese momento Harry imagino a la pelinegra y fue el, el que se deshizo de esa distancia que los separaba, Ginny se ilusiono demasiado al ver como la besaba, aunque nunca se le cruzo por la mente que estuviera pensando en Pansy, al separarse Harry se dio cuenta de lo sucedido pero trato de disimularlo, sonriéndole a la chica.

-Vamos al Gran Comedor a decírselo a mi hermano-le dijo Ginny cuando tomaba a Harry del brazo y lo llevaba rápidamente.

-Hermano, hermano, hermano, ¡HERMANO!-le grito Ginny desesperada cuando el chico no le hacia caso por estarse besando profundamente con Hermione

-¿QUE?-le grito Ron molesto por haber interrumpido aquel momento, aunque Hermione solo estaba roja de la vergüenza

-HARRY Y YO YA SOMOS NOVIOS-grito la chica haciendo que todos miraran a "la feliz pareja", en ese momento Harry miro hacia la Gran puerta y la vio, hermosa como siempre pero muy pálida y vacía…su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, quería ir hacia ella, pero sabia que no debía hacerlo, lamentaba lo de su madre, pero aun así no olvidaba lo que ella le había hecho.

-Así es, lo somos-le dijo Harry a Ron cuando tomaba a Ginny de la cintura y le plantaba un beso, Pansy que había visto todo desde donde se encontraba, simplemente suspiro, cuando se sobresalto cuando escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre.

-PANSY!-era Draco que corría hacia ella, Pansy se acerco a el y lo abrazo-me alegra que hayas vuelto-le dijo este cuando se separaron

-A mi también me da gusto volver-le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, Draco se dio cuenta de aquello e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué has pensado en lo que te dije?-le pregunto de la nada Draco

-¿De que hablas?-le pregunto Pansy, cuando se acordó-Ah eso…-Pansy miro hacia el piso-Pues-después de unos segundos la chica lo volvió a mirar-Si, Draco-el chico la miro sin entender

-¿Si que?-le pregunto Draco

-Si te doy otra oportunidad-le dijo Pansy levemente

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Draco de nuevo ya que no había escuchado bien

-Que si te doy otra oportunidad-le dijo la chica ya hablando bien, Draco pudo notar que Harry los miraba desde su mesa, así que le pregunto de nuevo haciendo que la chica se desesperara y gritara a todo pulmón.

-QUE SI TE DOY OTRA OPORTUNIDAD CARAY-le grito Pansy un poco molesta cuando todos los miraron sorprendidos y mas Harry que se le partió el corazón, Draco sonrió y se acerco a ella para besarle pero esta lo detuvo

-Aun no Draco-fue lo único que le dijo mientras se marchaba con sus otros dos amigos que la recibían demasiado alegres. Draco se contuvo un poco, no dijo nada pero salio del lugar ya que todos comenzaban a murmurar y ademas que en la cara de Harry se mostraba una gran sonrisa, aunque no era mucho de felicidad.

Draco caminaba furioso, se sentó debajo de un árbol, que era un poco alumbrado por la luna, estaba oscuro y no pudo notar que había alguien más.

-Furioso eh-le dijo alguien a su lado asiendo que se sobresaltara

-¿Eres tonta o que?-le dijo molesto mirándola

-Lo siento no fue mi intención-le dijo luna que miraba las estrellas

-Me da igual, vete de aquí-le ordeno el chico, la mirada de luna se dirigió a el, algo que hizo que se sobresaltara, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica y volvió a mirar hacia arriba

-Yo llegue primero-le dijo Luna

-Eso no me importa, me toca a mi-le dijo Draco como si se tratara de un juguete aquel lugar

-Esta bien, no seré egoísta, pero antes quiero algo a cambio-le dijo Luna volviendo a mirarlo, Draco entre abrió la boca, le paso por la mente que le pediría una cosa que no existiera o cosas de su tipo.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto desviando la mirada

-Que me des otro beso-Draco empezó a toser de la sorpresa y la miro confundido

-¿Estas loca?-le dijo Draco que un momento se perdió en la mirada de la chica

-No, solo que me gusta como besas ¿Entonces que dices, me lo das o no?-le pregunto Luna, Draco se paro rápidamente y esta lo imito, la verdad es que Draco se había quedado con las ganas cuando Pansy no le permitió darle ese beso, sonrió con ironía y miro a Luna.

-¿Si lo hago te vas?-le pregunto Draco, recordando la ultima vez que le había dado un beso, no lo hacia mal y ese día había desdado seguir besándola.

-Lo prometo-le dijo Luna levantando la mano en seña de promesa

-Esta bien-le dijo Draco cuando tomo a luna de la cintura y la giro, haciendo que su espalda estuviera en donde se encontraba aquel árbol, Luna no dejaba de mirarlo y era algo que lo ponía nervioso, la pego al tronco del árbol y se fue acercando a ella levemente, no sabía por que, pero comenzaba a respirar agitadamente y aun mas cuando sintió el choque de narices y el roce de labios, Draco no aguanto mas y junto sus labios con los de la chica, uniéndose en un beso igual que el pasado, pero esta vez algo cambio.

-Gracias Draco, nos vemos-le dijo Luna cuando se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire, Draco respiraba agitadamente y ella también, Luna se iba a marchar pero Draco la tomo del brazo-Descuida no diré nada-le dijo Luna con su típica mirada soñadora

-Si, pero eso no era lo que iba a decirte o mas bien hacer-le dijo Draco cuando la acerco mas a el, Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida y confundida

-¿Entonces?-le pregunto Luna, Draco la tomo de la cintura fuertemente pegándola a el, luna solo alcanzo a colocar sus manos en el pecho del chico.

-Esto-fue lo único que le dijo Draco agitadamente, cuando unió de nuevo los labios con los de la chica, Luna simplemente se dejo llevar de nuevo, sus besos le fascinaban, ambos parecían desesperados, se besaban muy apasionadamente y un poco acalorados, Luna de repente se separo de el al sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir desesperadamente y sin decir ni una sola palabra se marcho del lugar, dejando a un Draco deseoso de continuar.

-¿Pero que…-dijo Draco cuando la vio marcharse, empezaba a sentir cosas por esa chica y de pronto se asusto-Tengo que mantener distancia entre ella y yo-dijo un Draco muy agitado, mientras se sentaba en aquel lugar.

N/A: Hola, gracias por los comentarios de los que ya me han dejado y de los que me han dejado nuevas personas, que bueno que les guste la historia… bueno, espero y les guste el capitulo de hoy. Los quiero besos

Alexita Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.- Otra vez castigados

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto Blaise cuando dejaba de abrazarla

-Me siento bien, aunque un poco cansada-les dijo con una leve sonrisa

-¿Te parece si nos marchamos?-le pregunto Millicent cuando se levantaba de la mesa

-No sabes como me gustaría-le dijo Pansy con mirada de auxilio

-Bien, entonces pon tu mejor rostro y larguémonos de aquí-le dijo Blaise mientras le daba su brazo para que lo tomara, antes de hacerlo le hecho una pequeña mirada al ojiverde que al parecer se encontraba en una platica muy interesante, tomo el brazo de el chico y salieron del Gran Comedor, en ese momento Harry la miraba. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a su Sala Común donde platicaron de varias cosas, Pansy no parecía estar muy interesada en las pláticas de sus amigos así que se despidió de ellos y se marcho a las habitaciones de chicas. Pansy bajaba las escaleras que daban a la Sala Común donde vio a Draco el cual parecía que la estaba esperando.

-Buenos días Pansy ¿Iras a desayunar?-le pregunto cuando le daba un beso en la mejilla, Pansy simplemente asintió y tomo el brazo de Draco el cual se lo estaba ofreciendo, bajaron al Gran Comedor, Pansy hizo un gran esfuerzo por no mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, se dirigieron a su mesa donde se encontraban Blaise y Millicent.

-Hola-los saludo Pansy sentándose a lado de su amiga

-¿Cómo amaneciste?-le pregunto Millicent

-Mucho mejor, ya no te preocupes tanto-le dijo Pansy mientras miraba su plato, se había quedado mirándolo por varios minutos hasta que el rubio se dio cuenta.

-¿No piensas desayunar?-le pregunto Draco alejando el tenedor de su boca

-No tengo hambre-le dijo esta mirando al chico

-Pansy deberías comer estas demasiado pálida y delgada-le dijo Draco preocupándose

-No te preocupes Draquito, estoy muy bien, mejor que nunca-le dijo Pansy sonriéndole, Draco iba a decir algo pero Pansy en ese momento le dio un beso, que Draco ya no pudo decir nada más.

-Sabes a chocolate-le dijo Pansy pasando su lengua por los labios, Draco esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, Pansy se separo rápidamente de el y no pudo evitar mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde vio a un Harry y una Ginny en un beso demasiado intenso, bueno al menos eso creyó ella.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunto Draco, miro hacia donde la chica veía-Pansy, voy hacer que lo olvides, te lo prometo-al decir esto la chica lo miro y Draco unió sus labios, Pansy le siguió el beso aunque no quería hacerlo, cerro los ojos muy a penas, al momento de separarse de el Draco había desviado su mirada a una rubia que entraba al Gran Comedor.

-¿Sucede algo con Luna?-le pregunto Pansy mirando a Luna y luego a el

-No, nada que ver ¿Hablas con ella?-le pregunto Draco parándose de la mesa-No importa ¿Nos vamos?-le pregunto Draco ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara, Pansy le sonrió un poco y tomo su mano, al momento de pararse la chica se tambaleo un poco y Draco solo la sostuvo-¿Te sientes bien?-le pregunto Draco preocupado.

-Estoy bien, solo fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza-le dijo Pansy

-¿Estas segura? No creo que fuera simplemente eso-le dijo Draco colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica

-Lo estoy, vamonos ya-le dijo Pansy cuando lo tomo del brazo y lo jalaba para que caminara, Harry que los había visto desde el momento que entraron, al verlos besándose le dio una profunda rabia así que tomo a Ginny y la beso, Ginny era tan tonta que había pensado que el chico ya estaba enamorado de ella y que había logrado echar aun lado a Pansy, aunque para Pansy ese beso que le dio a la chica había sido otra cosa.

Harry los había visto salir aun cuando besaba a Ginny, al verlos desaparecer del lugar se alejo de Ginny, tomo sus cosas y salio del lugar sin decir ni una palabra, dejando a una Ginny confundida y a un Ron molesto, caminaba muy molesto que no se daba cuenta que alguien corría detrás de el y le llamaba.

-¡HARRY!...Harry-dijo la chica al llegar a su lado y tomarlo del brazo para hacer que la mirara logrando que se detuviera

-Luna! ¿Qué sucede?-le dijo un poco calmado

-No eh tenido tiempo de hablar contigo, ya que eh estado muy ocupada-le dijo Luna

-¿De que quieres hablar?-le pregunto Harry

-Es acerca de Pansy y tú-le dijo Luna

-No tengo nada de que decir acerca de ella-le dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido

-Harry es que no creo que haya dicho la verdad-le soltó luna rápidamente

-Mira con verte los ojos se que aun la quieres y yo…esa noche-luna se quedo callada y poniendo una pose de pensativa, Harry la miraba esperando a que hablara-esa noche yo note mucho dolor y rencor dentro de ella…Harry estoy segura que ella aun no te olvida y que si te quiso-le dijo Luna mirándolo a los ojos esperando una respuesta del chico

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?-le pregunto el ojiverde no muy convencido

-Por que me lo ah dicho-le mintió

-¿Te lo dijo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué te dijo?-le pregunto desesperadamente

-Lo siento Harry tengo que irme-le dijo Luna rápidamente cuando vio que Pansy caminaba para esa dirección. Pansy que caminaba con la mirada hacia el piso, al levantar y ver al chico se dio la vuelta tratando de ir por otra parte, pero Harry en ese momento se giro hacia la otra dirección y la pudo ver, camino hacia ella lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Pansy, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-le pregunto el chico atrás de ella, Pansy se había quedado inmóvil sin mirarlo.

-No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer-le dijo Pansy cuando se giraba hacia el chico y caminaba, Harry la tomo del brazo impidiendo que se fuera, Pansy disimulo girarse molesta

-Por favor-le dijo Harry una vez que la chica poso sus ojos en el

-Que sea rápido, no tengo tu tiempo-le dijo Pansy mientras se arreglaba el cabello y desviaba la mirada de el.

-Lamento lo de tu madre, ¿Estas bien?-le dijo Harry

-Si…gracias….bueno si era todo, ya me voy-le dijo Pansy mientras pasaba a un lado de el, pero este la volvió a tomar del brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

-Eso no es todo, aun hay algo mas-le dijo el chico

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Pansy girándose a el

-Hable con Luna y…

-¿Qué tiene Luna? ¿Esta bien?-le pregunto la chica preocupada

-Si, si, esta bien, solo que ella me dijo…que tu le dijiste… ¿Es verdad que si me quisiste? ¿Es verdad que aun no me olvidas? Dímelo por favor, ¿Aun no me olvidas?-le pregunto Harry mirando a la chica, Pansy no pudo evitar mirarlo y su voz cada vez era mas nerviosa y en sus ojos empezaban a verse cristalinos

-Yo…yo…no…- Pansy no sabia que decir

-¿No?-le pregunto Harry muy concentrado en lo que decía

-No, ósea nada que ver-le dijo rápidamente-Luna inventa-le dijo Pansy

-¿Estas segura?-le pregunto Harry deseoso de escuchar que le digiera que no

-E…si, a demás te recuerdo que fue una apuesta-le dijo Pansy con los ojos cristalinos

-A si claro, sabes, yo no te he dicho algo-le dijo Harry cuando la veía con resentimiento

-¿Qué…que cosa?-le pregunto Pansy mirándolo

-Pues no tenemos por que sentir nada, ya que lo tuyo fue una apuesta y yo solo te use-le dijo Harry mientras la veía molesta

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunto Pansy que sentía que las lagrimas estaban apunto de salir

-Si…que te use simplemente para vengarme de Malfoy-le dijo Harry al momento que sintió un gran dolor

-Ya lo sabia-susurro Pansy cuando una lagrima corría por sus mejillas

-¿Qué?-le dijo Harry el cual se sorprendió ante las palabras de la chica, Pansy miro al suelo y se quito las lágrimas disimuladamente.

-Nada…adiós Potter-le dijo Pansy mientras corría lejos de el, Harry quiso alcanzarla pero se detuvo, creyó que lo mejor seria dejarla sola, camino hacia su siguiente clase mientras trataba de que las lagrimas no le salieran, mientras que Pansy se había dejado caer en una esquina donde lloraba desesperadamente. Escucho como los pasos de varias personas se acercaban al lugar donde se encontraba, se limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y se levanto tratando de aparentar que nada sucedía.

Hacia pasaron unos días, y los chicos no cruzaron palabra alguna, aunque a veces peleaban cuando se encontraban, Pansy cada vez que lo veía evitaba pasar por donde estuviera, aunque a veces no tenia éxito, no podía evitar de pensar en el al igual que el en ella, hasta que los chicos volvieron a tener Transformaciones algo sucedió. La clase había terminado y Pansy que se había levantado con sus amigos para marcharse fue llamada por la profesora.

-Parkinson-le hizo una seña de que se acercara

-Al rato los veo-les dijo Pansy a sus amigos, Draco se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, Pansy simplemente le dio una calida sonrisa y se acerco a McGonagall, mientras ella le habla a Harry, Pansy hizo una cara de desesperación al sentirlo a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede profesora?-le pregunto Harry

-No crean que me eh olvidado de su castigo, si no se los puse antes fue por lo sucedido con usted Sra. Parkinson, lo cual lo lamento mucho-le dijo McGonagall posando una mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Gracias, ¿Cuál es el castigo?-le pregunto Pansy cuando en su rostro se mostró tristeza

-Será algo tranquilo, eso espero-les dijo McGonagall cuando de repente se quedo pensativa

-¿Profesora?-le llamo Harry tratando de captar su atención.

-Así, lo siento, bueno últimamente los eh estado observando, y creo que necesitan convivir un poco-Pansy al escuchar esto hablo lo mas rápido posible.

-Profesora, no necesito convivir con Potter, a demás yo no tuve nada que ver con lo sucedido meses a tras, quien le manda a el pararse tarde y ponerse las cosas mal, para después se las arregle ala mitad del pasillo-le dijo Pansy un poco sobresaltada

-Eso no hubiera pasado si tu no me lo hubieras dicho-le dijo Harry poniéndose al frente de ella

-Mira Potter, te lo hubiera dicho o no, no tenías por que desvestirte a la mitad del pasillo, así que no es mi culpa-le dijo Pansy más molesta, Pansy tenia razón pero Harry no quería perder esa pelea y gracias a su suerte mientras habría la boca para decir algo que ni sabia que era la Profesora les llamo la atención.

-Basta, ustedes dos van a estar encerrados 2 horas todo un mes-les grito molesta

-¿UN MES?-grito Pansy

-Si no quieren que les aumente dos meses es mejor que no reprochen- les dijo fulminándolos con la mirada-Bien, será en el aula que limpiaron y los quiero mañana a las 8, los estaré esperando y después los dejare solos, a y para asegurarme de que cumplieron al final de su castigo quiero un reporte acerca de lo que aprendieron el uno y el otro, se pueden marchar-les dijo McGonagall mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. Ambos chicos salieron del lugar molestos.

-Bien hecho Pansy-le dijo Harry sin darse cuenta que la había llamado por su nombre, Pansy se giro a el molesta y lo señalo con el dedo

-Sabes muy bien que esto no fue mi culpa, si no tuya y por eso tengo que pasar dos horas contigo durante un mes, como si no me bastara con verte la cara todos los días-le dijo molesta

-Pues a mi tampoco me agrada verte-le dijo Harry, Pansy simplemente lo miro molesta y se dio la vuelta para irse cuando harry la tomo del brazo y la cintura haciendo que estos estuvieran demasiado cerca. Ambos empezaron a respirar agitadamente cuando Pansy lo separo de ella

-No me vuelvas a llamar por mi nombre-le dijo la chica cuando estaba ya un poco lejos de el

-Como quieras-le dijo Harry cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla y se iba del lugar con una sonrisa, tenia ganas de hacer eso, aunque no era como el lo quería, Pansy trato de disimular la alegría que había sentido ante el acto, lo cual no pudo hacer, ya que todo el día se le noto feliz aun cuando estaba a lado de Draco o aun cuando el rubio la besaba. Aunque Draco no se había dado cuenta que siempre que la besaba era cuando veía ala rubia pasar. Tenia demasiadas ganas de hablar con ella y al final del día el se propuso que el mañana la buscaría.

Continúa…


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.- Besos y un ataque

Draco y Pansy se encontraban patrullando los pasillos del Colegio, iban tomados de la mano cuando vieron pasar una sombra que doblaba en una esquina, los chicos la siguieron y pudieron notar a Harry que caminaba por aquel lugar, en el rostro de Draco una sonrisa maliciosa apareció.

-¿Sabias que tu ya deberías estar en tu Sala Común?-le dijo Draco cuando tomaba a Pansy y la pegaba mas a el, en el rostro de Harry se mostró una ira ante el acto del rubio.

-Si, ya lo sabia-le dijo Harry sin moverse

-Entonces, que esperas-le dijo Draco mientras soltaba a Pansy y se cruzaba de brazos.

-No te voy a obedecer, no tengo por que-le dijo Harry mientras se acercaba mas a Draco, quedando los dos viéndose a la cara con odio

-Es mejor que te largues o ¿Qué es lo que buscabas? ¿Molestarme con tu presencia?-le dijo irónico el rubio, Harry esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de burla

-Lo que buscaba, ya lo encontré-Harry miro a la pelinegra que no había dicho ni una sola palabra, Pansy miro a Draco que echaba fuego por los ojos y en ese momento Harry la tomo de la cintura, Pansy que le hubiera gustado quedarse así, se separo de el y se acerco al rubio tomándolo del brazo

-Draco no le hagas caso, mejor vamonos-le dijo Pansy

-No te preocupes, Pansy, vigílalo, que no se vaya-le dijo Draco sin mirarla, ya que tenia la mirada fija en Harry.

-Pero... ¡DRACO!-le grito Pansy una vez que el chico desaparecía

-¿Qué sucede te da miedo quedarte conmigo?-le pregunto Harry mientras reía

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué tenias que hacerlo enojar?-le pregunto Pansy tocándose la frente, ya que le había dado un pequeño dolor.

-El es el que empieza-le dijo Harry señalando el lugar por donde se había ido el rubio

-Pues si te vas a pelear con el a mi no me toques ni te me acerques, por que escúchame bien, yo no voy hacer tu juguete para que te vengues de Draco-le grito molesta mientras jadeaba un poco, Harry se la quedo mirando molesto, le daba rabia que lo defendiera

-Por que no, se enoja con facilidad cuando se trata de ti-le dijo Harry mientras se burlaba

-¡YA BASTA!-le grito Pansy mientras se recargaba en la pared y se agarraba la cabeza con las manos, Harry se la quedo mirando extrañado, se acerco un poco a ella ver si se encontraba bien.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Harry

-Si…no es…-Pansy en ese momento cayo al piso asustando al chico, Harry se hinco a donde había caído la chica.

-Pansy, ¿Que tienes? Pansy-Harry la tomo del cuello para cargarla pero en ese momento llego Draco con el Profesor Snape.

-¿Qué sucedió?-le pregunto el Profesor Snape cuando se la quitaba a Harry

-No lo se, se desmayo-le dijo el chico

-Yo me encargare de ella, Potter váyase a su Casa y Malfoy continué con su deber…Yo me encargo-le dijo a los chicos cuando ambos iban a decir algo, Draco no dijo nada mas y se fue hacer lo suyo, mientras Harry aun seguía parado viendo a Snape.

-Que se vaya-le dijo Snape molesto, Harry en ese momento le hizo creer que se iba, pero en un descuido de Snape lo siguió a donde había llevado a la chica.

Draco se había quedado muy preocupado por Pansy, mientras caminaba por la salida al lago la vio a ella…sentada en el pasto con la mirada perdía y en el cielo, era la primera vez que sus ojos no mostraban su mirada soñadora, se acerco a ella con el pretexto de que era muy tarde para que estuviera en esos lugares.

-Lovegood, ya deberías estar en tu Sala Común-le dijo el rubio cuando se recargaba en un árbol que estaba atrás de ella.

-¿Me quitaras puntos?-le pregunto ella aun mirando el cielo

-Si me dices por que te fuiste así la otra vez no-le dijo Draco cuando se acercaba más a ella

-Tenia prisa-le mintió

-No te creo-le dijo Draco cuando se hincaba enfrente de ella haciendo que lo mirara, Luna se sobresalto un poco aunque supo disimularlo, se perdió en aquellos ojos grises, que por un momento sintió que le pedía a gritos la verdad

-No tienes por que hacerlo-le dijo Luna

-Dímelo-le ordeno Draco

-Ya te dije, tenía prisa-le dijo de nuevo la chica

-5 puntos menos por mentirosa-le dijo Draco, Luna lo miro sorprendida y Draco sin darse cuenta se acercaba más al rostro de la chica.

-¿Qué…que haces?-le pregunto Luna nerviosa, Draco tenia un posición de perrito demasiado cerca del rostro de ella, la respiración de Draco comenzaba hacerse mas agitada, no sabia lo que sucedía, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de volver a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos.

-Nada-le dijo Draco cuando se hincaba de nuevo, Luna creyó que sentirá alivio al sentir alejado al chico, pero se equivoco, en ese momento su corazón empezaba a latir desesperadamente, Draco que aun la miraba se sorprendió al ver como Luna se le echaba encima besándolo haciendo que quedaran acostados en el piso, Draco aunque tardo en reaccionar, paso sus brazos por la cintura de la chica abrazándola fuertemente, ambos se besaban desesperadamente, Luna al sentir que se le acababa el aire se separo del chico, mientras lo miraba, Draco que respiraba agitadamente la giro rápidamente, quedando el ahora encima de ella, ahora el era el que la había besado y Luna se lo correspondía, se besaban desesperadamente, de vez en cuando Luna quedaba encima de el, pero Draco siempre terminaba ganando, ese beso ya no era uno simple y corriente, se había convertido en una pasión desenfrenada, ambos estaban demasiados agitados, pero aun así no paraban de besarse, hasta que Luna sintió la mano de Draco acariciarle la pierna por debajo de su falda.

-No…no…espera-le dijo Luna cuando lo quito de encima y se levantaba

-¿Qué…sucede?-le pregunto agitado el rubio mientras se ponía de pie

-Yo…ya me voy-le dijo Luna, la cual su voz se oía quebrada.

-¿Pero por qué?-le dijo Draco cuando la detuvo

-Por…por que no quiero estar aquí-le dijo Luna tratando de irse pero Draco la tomo de los hombros.

-Lovegood, mírame-le dijo Draco acercándola a el y tratando que la chica lo mirara, pero eso no sucedía-Vamos, mírame-Draco se estaba desesperando-LUNA MIRAME-le grito Draco haciendo que la chica lo mirara sorprendida-¿No quieres estar aquí o no quieres estar conmigo?-le pregunto el chico mientras apretaba un poco las manos que tenia sobre los brazos de la chica, Luna trago saliva, estaba nerviosa.

-Yo…no quiero estar aquí contigo-le dijo Luna mientras se iba corriendo, Draco sintió un enorme dolor en su corazón, lo cual aun no descifraba bien, estaba furioso consigo mismo, había hecho que Pansy dejara a Harry y ahora sabia que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella pero aun así, la tenia amarrada a su lado por egoísta y Luna le hacia sentir cosas que jamás había sentido por Pansy, quería alejarse de ella pero el deseo de tenerla a su lado era mas fuerte que su orgullo.

-Maldita sea, ahora se lo que sientes Pansy, te aleje de Potter aun sabiendo que ya no te amo, pero no quiero perder tu amistad…no me conviene decir nada-se dijo a si mismo el rubio que sin darse cuenta que Luna que había regresado lo había escuchado.

-¿Qué hiciste que? ¿Tu inventaste todo eso?-le pregunto Luna que se acercaba a el

-No lo hice solo de acuerdo, a demás lo de la venganza si era cierto, nomás que Potter termino enamorándose de verdad-se defendió el chico

-Y eso no se lo dijiste verdad-le dijo Luna con la mirada de desaprobación

-Yo…no, no se lo dije, pero Luna…-

-No me llames Luna, eres una persona egoísta y sin corazón-le dijo Luna molesta y alejándose del chico que se acercaba a ella-Cuando amas a una persona la dejas ser feliz aunque no sea a tu lado, pero claro, DRACO MALFOY no quiere perder a su amiga y le sigue mintiendo haciéndola sentir lo peor-le dijo Luna la cual en verdad estaba molesta

-Lu…Lovegood, no puedes decir nada-le dijo Draco cuando la tomo por los brazos

-Claro que le diré, no…puedo permitir…que siga creyendo…algo que no…es-le dijo Luna mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre del chico

-¿Y la Weasley feliz de la vida no? Y ella que, ella también participo en esto-le dijo Draco soltándola molesto

-¿Ginny?-pregunto Luna como si estuviera recordando algo

-Claro ella fue la me dijo lo de la venganza y a ella le pregunto al estupido de su hermano, justo cuando Pansy para por el aula de astronomía y por eso Pansy invento lo de la apuesta-le dijo Draco molesto

-Ya veo, no era cierto…claro…ahora que me acuerdo siempre que los veía juntos, pasaban cosas con Harry y Pansy que terminaban peleando y esta vez lo lograron-le dijo Luna mientras recordaba algo y después lo miraba

-Por favor Luna, no les digas nada-le suplico Draco

-No me llames por mi nombre y lo siento, pero no puedo callar algo como esto, mañana se lo diré a Harry y lo peor de todo, es que no se como pude sentir algo por ti-le dijo Luna mientras que en su mirada se notaba tristeza y se marchaba del lugar rápidamente. Draco se quedo paralizado al escuchar lo que la chica le había dicho, miraba a la nada, cuando una luz morada y un grito se pudo notar al interior del castillo, Draco reacciono y corrió lo mas rápido posible, al llegar al lugar donde provino la luz, pudo verla tirada en el piso inconciente, Draco rápidamente se dejo caer en el suelo y la tomo entre sus brazos, tratándola de hacer despertar, pero eso no sucedía.

-Luna, por favor despierta, Luna, vamos dime algo-le decía Draco mientras unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, se las quito con el uniforme, no sabia ni por que lloraba, cada vez estaba mas confundido, tomo a Luna entre sus brazos cargándola y dirigiéndose ala enfermería, entro rápidamente sobresaltando a los que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

-Pero que demonios-dijo molesta la enfermera-Santo dios… ¿Qué ah pasado niño?-le dijo mientras le enseñaba donde la pusiera

-No lo se, le había dicho que se fuera a su Sala Común y cuando se fue y seguí con mi guardia y en eso pude notar una luz morada y la encontré así-le dijo Draco cuando la ponía en la camilla y le acariciaba el cabello

-Tienes que irte, puedes venir mañana si…-

-No, la espero afuera para que me diga hoy mismo lo que le sucede-le dijo Draco y sin decir ni una palabra mas dejo a al enfermera con la boca abierta, Draco estaba dando vueltas afuera de la puerta de la enfermería, al escuchar la puerta abrirse Draco rápidamente miro a la enfermera esperando a que le digiera algo, pero no hablaba.

-¿Y?-le pregunto Draco después de tanta preocupación

-Sígueme-le dijo la enfermera cuando caminaban hacia la camilla donde se encontraba Luna

-Dígame que pasa-le grito Draco haciendo que los demás en ese lugar lo miraran enojado, pero este no les tomo mucha importancia.

-Le han aplicado un hechizo para dormir muy potente y me temo que aun no se sabe cual es el nombre, solo describen como es este poder y que es lo que causa, o puede ser que no nos han llegado mas informes acerca de este hechizo y si no se sabe, pues…no hay nada que pueda hacer-le dijo la enfermera mirando a la chica

-¿COMO DEMONIOS NO SABEN CUAL ES EL NOMBRE?-le grito molesto Draco mientras se acercaba a la cama de Luna y la tomaba de la mano

-Por favor, guarde silencio-le regaño la enfermera

-¿Qué es lo que causa?-le pregunto Draco molesto y mirando a Luna que dormía

-Pues este hechizo es diferente, siguen teniendo su cuerpo flexible y sus corazón sigue en curso pero si..., en menos de un mes no se sabe cual es el hechizo-la enfermera coloco una mano en su pecho cuando unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas-Luna Lovegood…no despertar nunca-Draco al oír esas palabras se quedo paralizado, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se quedo mirando a la chica, mientras negaba con la cabeza, no le importo lo que la enfermera pensara, pues ya que Draco se soltó a llorar mientras abrazaba a Luna y lo peor es que lloraba sin saber el por que, pero le dolía verla así, sin su mirada soñadora y sus palabras incoherentes.

-Perdóname…si te hubiera seguido…esto…no hubiera pasado…-Draco que aun lloraba, no entendía por que se preocupaba tanto por ella, aun con la chica en sus brazos, la miro y sin vergüenza, beso a la chica, sintió mas dolor al sentir sus labios fríos con los de el.

Mientras todo eso sucedió Harry que había seguido a Snape, pudo ver como se detenía en la entrada de la Sala Común de Slytherin con Pansy en brazos.

-¿Profesor?-le llamo Pansy a Snape, este la miro y levanto un ceja y la dejo en el piso

-¿Qué le sucedió?-le pregunto Snape cruzándose de brazos

-Es que eh tenido un día agotador es todo-le mintió Pansy

-Eso espero, descanse mejor, la veré mañana-dicho esto Snape se dio sus típicas vueltas y se marcho del lugar, dejando a Pansy suspirando de alivio.

-¿Qué es lo que escondes?-le pregunto Harry saliendo de su escondite

-¿Sabias que es malo espiar?-le pregunto molesta Pansy

-¿Sabias que es malo mentir?-le dijo Harry imitando a Pansy

-Yo no mentí-le dijo Pansy

-A no, ¿Por que no comes? Te haría bien-le dijo Harry molesto

-¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te importa?-le pregunto Pansy molesta

-¿Quién dice que no me importa?-Harry se abrió los ojos ante aquellas palabras, la había regado y a Pansy una enorme esperanza se abrió en su corazón.

-Me pregunto que harías…si te beso-le dijo Pansy mientras sonreía y se acercaba al chico

-No haría absolutamente nada-le dijo Harry mientras la tomaba de la mano al sentir que Pansy la colocaba en su hombro, después la tomo del otro brazo mientras la pegaba a la pared.

-¿Tu que harías eh?-Harry le pregunto lo mismo que la chica, Pansy se lo quedo mirando fijamente

-Nada…a demás ya tienes novia no…por que no te vas mejor con ella-le dijo Pansy respirando agitadamente, Harry quien jadeaba se acerco mas a ella, quedando sus cuerpos muy pegados, cuando coloco las manos de la chica en la pared y encima de su cabeza.

-¿Quieres eso?-le pregunto Harry quien jadeaba cada vez mas, apoyo su frente con la de la chica y fue soltando sus brazos lentamente, Pansy que aun respiraba agitadamente, trajo saliva, Harry apoyo sus brazos sobre la pared dejando a Pansy entre ellos.-¿Me quisiste?-le pregunto Harry de la nada, Pansy se sobresalto ante la pregunta

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Pansy mirándolo

-Dime, a pesar de tu apuesta ¿Llegaste a quererme?-le pregunto Harry, mientras pasaba su mano derecha por la cintura de la chica.

-No-le dijo Pansy cuando quito la mano del chico de su cintura, Harry esbozo una sonrisa y la tomo de la cintura pegándola a el fuertemente, Pansy quería soltarse, pero Harry la tenia bien sujetada.

-No te creo-le dijo Harry cuando con su otra mano la paso por su cuello, enredo sus dedos por el cabello de la chica y se lo jalo hacia abajo, para que la mirada de ella quedara viendo a la suya. Harry la observo del rostro, mostraba furia y resentimiento, pero se veía hermosa y ante el, ella era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto, Harry no resistió ni un minuto mas y la beso desesperadamente, Pansy tampoco pudo hacerlo, su mano paso a la nuca del chico, atrayendo mas sus labios a los de ella, era un beso apasionado y ardiente, como si los dos tuvieran miedo a perderse, Harry pasaba sus manos por la espalda de la chica, sus hombros y su rostro a la vez que la acariciaba y cada vez la apretaba mas fuerte, como tratando de sentirla cada vez mas cerca, toparon hasta la pared, cada vez el beso era mas ardiente que Harry no pudo evitar tomar la pierna de la chica y colocarla en su cintura, Pansy casi sin pensarlo, paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico sujetándose fuertemente a el, para poder rodear la cintura de Harry con sus piernas (n/a: quien vio la película diario de una pasión nn podrá imaginarse como jeje) Harry la sujeto fuertemente de la cintura, la pego a la pared para el poder acariciarla por debajo de la bruza, pero en ese momento Pansy sintió darse cuenta de algo, dejo de abrazar a Harry con sus piernas para pisar el suelo y lo empujo rápidamente.

-¡NO SOY ESTUPIDA POTTER!-le dijo Pansy cuando corrió hacia el retrato de su Sala Común y decía la contraseña, Harry confundido fue hacia ella y la tomo de los brazos haciéndola girar antes de que entrara, se sorprendió bastante al verla con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunto Harry sujetándola fuerte ya que Pansy hacia todo lo posible para que la soltara, cuando lo logro se lo quedo mirando fijamente.

-¿Sabes que? Si llegue a quererte, pero ese sentimiento ya no existe-le dijo Pansy cuando le daba la espalda y adentrarse una vez mas a su Sala Común, pero Harry de nuevo se lo impidió colocándose al frente de ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ya no existe?-le pregunto Harry desesperado por saber la respuesta

-¡¿Por que? ¡Por que quieres lo mismo que todo el mundo, te haces el santo y el que te importo! Solo para acostarte conmigo como todos los demás-le dijo Pansy esto al último despacio y con más lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-le grito Harry, Pansy no soporto mas y le dio una cachetada al chico

-¡Cállate! ¡Deja de atormentarme, déjame en paz!- le grito Pansy mientras por fin podía entrar a su Sala Común. Harry se quedo parado al frente de la puerta con la mano en su cachete, giro lentamente la cabeza para ver hacia donde había entrado la chica.

-Luna tenía razón…tú si me quisiste y aun me quieres, pero por que no lo demuestras, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice para que me odies tanto?-se preguntaba harry a si mismo, miro una vez mas la puerta por donde la chica se fue-Voy hacer que me quieras de nuevo Pansy, no pienso perderte-dicho esto Harry se marcho del lugar recordando lo que había sucedido en ese pasillo.

Continuara…

N/A: ¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? Yo se, fui muy cruel con Luna, pero es la única manera para que Draco se de cuenta de que a la que quiere y ama con todo su corazón es Lunita xD y le deje el camino libre a Pansy y Harry. Bueno también en este capitulo es mas Draco y Luna que Harry y Pansy, pero es por que tenia que ponerle un poco de drama cuando Luna supiera de lo que fue el plan de Ginny y Draco. A poco no se hace interesante? Jeje Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo, muchas gracias por los comentarios.

Besos Alexita Malfoy.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.- Que no me gusta de ti

Pansy se encontraba caminando por los pasillos buscando a Draco, ya que no lo había visto la noche anterior, estaba pasando por la puerta de la enfermería, cuando lo vio salir un poco adormilado y despeinado.

-¿Draco? ¿Te sucedió algo?-le pregunto Pansy cuando se acerco a el

-No, a mi no-le contesto el rubio

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué salías de la enfermería?-le pregunto Pansy extrañada

-Pansy, le sucedió algo a Luna-fue lo único que le dijo a la chica

-¿A Luna? ¿Desde cuando la llamas así?-le pregunto Pansy cuando se quedo callada y corría ala enfermería, Draco la había seguido y se paro a un lado de Pansy que miraba a Luna sin decir ni una sola palabra

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-le pregunto Pansy después de un momento cuando se sentaba a un lado de la camilla

-No lo se, simplemente la encontré así la noche anterior-le dijo Draco que veía a Luna con una gran tristeza

-¿Te quedaste aquí? ¿Con ella?-le pregunto Pansy mirando al rubio muy confundida

-Si...-le dijo Draco que no quitaba la mirada de la chica

-¿Pero que es lo que tiene? ¿Despertara en un momento?-le pregunto Pansy cuando miraba de nuevo a al rubia

-No-susurro Draco

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?-le pregunto Pansy molesta

-Un hechizo para dormir muy potente, la enfermera no sabe de cual se trata, no es muy común y si no encuentran el contrahechizo en menos de un mes ella...ella, no despertara-le dijo Draco cuando sintió una calida lagrima corría por su mejilla.

-¿Qué? Como que no saben cual es, ¿Quién le hizo esto? Draco acaso tu…-le preguntaba desesperada Pansy que miraba a Draco

-No, yo no… jamás, no puedo creer que pienses eso de mi-le dijo Draco cuando se giraba y se quitaba la lagrima de su rostro para que Pansy no la viera

-Lo siento, yo no quise…Draco…tenemos que ayudarla-le dijo Pansy cuando se levantaba de la cama y giraba a Draco hacia ella

-Pero no sabemos ni como se llama el hechizo-le dijo Draco desesperado

-¿Pero sabes cuales son las causas de este hechizo no?-le pregunto Pansy mirándolo

-Si, pero ¿Cómo piensas buscarlo?-le pregunto Draco

-En la biblioteca… ¡Hermione!-dijo la chica rápidamente

-¿Granger?-le pregunto Draco

-Si, ella es muy buena en esas cosas, tenemos que buscarla-le dijo Pansy cuando tomo la mano del chico dispuestos a salir del lugar, pero la voz de la enfermera los detuvo.

-Señor Malfoy, le informo que he pedido que me manden toda la información que puedan acerca de este hechizo, si tengo noticias yo le aviso-le dijo la enfermera cuando miro a la cama de luna, Draco solo asintió y salio del lugar junto con Pansy, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para buscar a Hermione.

-Hay esta-le dijo Draco cuando la señalo con el dedo, Hermione sintió la mirada de los chicos y los miro con odio, Pansy se acerco corriendo a ella sin tomar en cuenta que Harry también se encontraba hay.

-Her…Granger necesitamos tu ayuda-le dijo Pansy una vez enfrente de ella

-Mi ayuda… ¿Crees que te voy ayudar después de lo que le hiciste a Harry?-le pregunto la castaña molesta, Pansy no dijo nada y simplemente miro a su lado, mientras que Harry la miraba esperando una respuesta.

-No se compara con lo que el me hizo a mi, a demás si no, nos ayudas alguien puede salir demasiado mal-le dijo Pansy cuando miraba de nuevo a Hermione, Harry sintió un dolor en su corazón, no entendía, ¿Qué era lo que el había hecho? ¿Por qué lo odiaba? ¿Por qué lo odiaba no?, Hermione vio tanta sinceridad en las palabras de la chica, que se atrevió a preguntar de que se trataba.

-¿De que se trata?-le pregunto Hermione, mientras Ron la veía sorprendido

-Se trata de Luna-le dijo Pansy

-¿Luna? ¿Pero tu no le hablas o si?-le pregunto Hermione extrañada

-¿Qué le sucedió a Luna?-le pregunto Harry, Draco miro hacia el lado derecho de Harry en donde se encontraba Ginny, la cual se había puesto muy nerviosa y a la vez miraba a Pansy con furia.

-La han hechizado, si no encontramos el contrahechizo, puede que no despierte nunca… y lo peor de todo es que no saben ni como se llama-le dijo Pansy, había contestado la pregunta pero era mas para Hermione que para el ojiverde, algo que hizo sentir mal al chico.

-¿Pero quien le haría eso a Luna?-pregunto Ron un poco confundido

-No lo se… Draco tu…-Pansy se giro para mirar al rubio pero este ya se había marchado.

-¿No habrá sido Malfoy?-esa había sido la voz de Ginny

-Claro que no, me lo ah dicho-le dijo Pansy cuando miraba a Ginny la cual de un momento a otro tomo la mano de Harry haciendo que Pansy sintiera una furia.

-Puede que mienta-le dijo Ron a la chica, Pansy lo miro molesta

-Que no, si el hubiera sido, ¿Entonces por que paso toda la noche en la enfermería?-le pregunto molesta la chica.

-Espera, ¿Paso toda la noche en la enfermería?...-Harry se había quedado extrañado-Al parecer te esta cambiando-Harry había dicho sin pensarlo.

-Yo vine a pedirle ayuda a Granger, si me quieres ayudar gracias y si no…lo haré yo sola-Pansy miro a Hermione y después a Harry con molestia y se marcho a su mesa, aunque las palabras de Harry la hicieron pensar un poco acerca de la actitud de Draco hacia Luna.

Al terminar las clases Pansy y Draco se encontraban en la biblioteca con un montón de libros, Pansy sintió como una persona dejaba un montón de libros en la mesa y se sentaban con ellos.

-No creo que encuentren nada en esos libros, tomen estos-les dijo Hermione cuando le entregaba un libro a Pansy y otro a Draco.

-Gracias, Granger-le dijo Pansy cuando tomo el libro y comenzaba a leerlo

-¿Me pueden decir que es lo que causa el hechizo?-pregunto Hermione unos segundos después

-Bueno Draco me dijo que destella una luz morada y que todo su cuerpo sigue en funcionamiento, solo que nunca despierta y eso se puede ser permanente si no lo encontramos en menos de un mes-le dijo Pansy mientras abría el libro

-¿Podemos ayudar?-preguntaron Harry y Ron cuando llegaron al lugar, Pansy se quedo mirando al ojiverde, hasta que la voz de Hermione hizo que deshiciera el contacto

-Claro, tomen uno de estos libros-le dijo Hermione mientras les explicaba las causas del hechizo

Pasaron varias horas y nadie encontraba nada acerca del hechizo, Draco se había marchado diciéndole a Pansy que se encontraba un poco cansado, pero aun así se llevo un montón de libros con el.

-Tenemos un castigo que cumplir-le dijo Harry después de unos minutos que Draco se había ido

-Ya lo se-le contesto fríamente, Hermione y Ron sentían un ambiente muy frustrante

-Te lo digo por que ya tenemos que irnos-le dijo Harry mientras se paraba del lugar y le cerraba el libro a Pansy.

-¿Pero que haces? Esto es más importante que un castigo-le dijo Pansy volviendo abrir el libro

-Si lo se, pero Hermione esta aquí y estoy seguro que ella encontrara algo, no te preocupes tanto-le dijo Harry cuando volvía a cerrarle el libro a la pelinegra.

-No te preocupes Parkinson, aquí estaremos Ron y yo-le dijo Hermione viendo un poco las intenciones de su amigo.

-Esta bien-dijo Pansy un poco molesta cuando caminaba a la salida rápidamente, Harry solo le dio un gracias a Hermione y salio del lugar siguiendo a Pansy rápidamente, una vez que estaba a lado de ella, la tomo de la mano, Pansy quito la mano rápidamente.

-¿No te gusta que te toque?-le pregunto Harry

-Obviamente-le dijo Pansy mientras llegaban al aula donde se habían declaro su amor. Al entrar vieron a la profesora que tenia dos libretas y dos lápices en las manos.

-Bien, tomen-les dijo entregándoles las libretas y los lápices-Podrán ver que tienen 23 preguntas, son los días que estarán aquí, les he quitado los fines de semana, solo para que descanse un poco, las tienen que contestar por día y después de haber contestado la pregunta del día, quiero que me pongan que es lo que no soportan del otro o mejor dicho el por que se odian, al final del mes, si es que se logro que ustedes puedan llevarse mejor, me pondrán que es lo que les gusta del otro y que aprendieron el uno del otro ¿Les quedo claro?-les pregunto McGonagall

-Si-le dijo Harry mientras habría la libreta viendo las preguntas

-¿Le quedo claro Sra. Parkinson?-le pregunto al ver que la chica no le contestaba y miraba las preguntas un poco molesta

-Si-le contesto Pansy cuando escucho la voz de la profesora

-Bien, adelante, los dejare solos-les dijo cuando se marcho

-La primera pregunta es fácil ¿no crees?-le dijo Harry mirando a la chica

-Si, demasiado fácil-le dijo Pansy cuando tomo el lápiz y comenzaba a escribir, Harry no podía concentrarse, había cosas que no le gustaban de ella, pero veía a Pansy escribir demasiado y no podía ya con la curiosidad.

-¿Tantas cosas no te gustan de mi?-le pregunto Harry que desde su silla miraba a la chica, Pansy simplemente despego el rostro de la libreta para dirigirla a Harry.

-Es individual, ¿Qué tu no has escrito nada?-le pregunto Pansy que levanto un poco la vista para ver la libreta del chico.

-La verdad es que…a mi, me gusta todo de ti-le dijo Harry desde su lugar, Pansy lo miro sorprendida y un leve sonrojo se mostró en sus mejillas.

-Si claro…tiene que ver algo que no te guste-le dijo Pansy cuando cerraba la libreta

-¿Ya acabaste?-le pregunto Harry

-Si-le dijo cuando se cruzo de brazos y miraba hacia el enfrente

-¿Puedo ver?-le pregunto Harry, Pansy agarro rápidamente la libreta y la tomo fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Por su puesto que no-le dijo mirándolo

-¿Por qué no? ¿No te habrás equivocado?-le dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-¿A que te refieres?-le pregunto Pansy confundida

-Si, en vez de poner lo que no te gusta de mi, pusiste lo que te gusta de mi-le dijo Harry cuando se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la chica, Pansy se levanto rápidamente y se alejo un poco, Harry sin importarle siguió caminando hacia ella.

-Deja de acercarte y claro que no me equivoque-le dijo Pansy una vez que topo con una silla que se encontraba en una mesa, haciendo que se sentara, Harry se acerco a ella y coloco sus manos sobre la mesa, mientras miraba a Pansy, la cual se veía nerviosa.

-No me gusta de ti, tu mirada, por que es tan expresiva y calida, no me gusta de ti, tu forma maleducada por que me atrae mas, no me gusta de ti tus labios, por que cada vez que te beso tu me los correspondes, no me gusta de ti…-Pansy lo empujo rápidamente a la vez que unas lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-le pregunto Pansy cuando se giro al chico

-Yo se muy bien que me quieres, ¿Por qué lo ocultas?-le pregunto Harry, Pansy se quedo sin palabras, que se suponía que debería de contestar.

-Como te dije ayer, yo ya no te quiero, es mas nunca te quise, solo fue una apuesta-le dijo Pansy cuando se giraba para no verlo, sintió como Harry caminaba hacia ella y se colocaba atrás sin tocarla, odiaba sentirlo tan cerca y no poder tener contacto con el.

-No te creo que no me hayas querido, y aunque fuera una apuesta, pudiste haber sentido algo por mi, como y…-Pansy se giro rápidamente para verlo cuando lo interrumpió

-No me importa si me crees, yo ya te dije que si sentí algo ya no existe-le dijo Pansy

-No se puede olvidar algo así como así, lo se por que yo también me…-

-¡Ya basta Harry!-le grito Pansy-Ya no quiero seguir escuchándote, mejor siéntate y pon lo que no te gusta de mi y solo quédate callado en la media hora que nos queda-le dijo Pansy cuando volvía a sentarse. Harry pensó que lo mejor era dejarla en paz unos momentos, al menos hasta el día siguiente, si no lo único que lograría seria que ella lo odiara más, escribió lo que le había dicho unos minutos antes. Faltaban solo 15 minutos para las 10, Harry se había quedado callado, como se lo había pedido Pansy, la puerta del aula se abrió dando paso a McGonagall.

-¿Terminaron?-pregunto la profesora al entrar

-Si-contesto Pansy mientras le daba la libreta, Harry no contesto y simplemente hizo lo mismo que la pelinegra.

-Bien, pueden marcharse, los espero aquí a la misma hora-les dijo McGonagall una vez que los chicos salieron, la profesora tomo la libreta de Harry y comenzó a leerla

_Que no me gusta de Pansy Parkinson: _

_No me gusta su mirada, cuando me mira con odio, me lastima_

_No me gusta cuando es grosera conmigo, es como si me destrozara el corazón_

_No me gusta de ella, cuando esta con Malfoy, me llena de rabia. De celos_

_No me gusta que me mienta_

_No me gusta cuando llora, pues cada vez que lo hace, es como si yo fuera el culpable, lo cual se que lo soy_

_No me gusta cuando besa a otros que no sea yo_

_No me gusta cuando me dice que no me quiere_

_Y sobre todo no me gusta cuando dice que no me ama, por que siento que muero._

_Eso es lo que no me gusta de ella._

McGonagall cerro la libreta del chico asombrada, no podía creer lo que había descubierto, tomo la libreta de Pansy pensando que no seria nada bueno lo que diría, así fueron las primeras palabras de la chica cuando:

_Que no me gusta de Harry Potter:_

_Bueno, es un imbecil, un inepto, tonto, cabeza dura, idiota, pelmazo, un tarado, cara rajada, un presumido, un arrogante, un estupido, un cuatro ojos, prepotente, cínico, inmaduro, burlón, un poco egoísta, bueno para nada, grosero, infantil, orgulloso, soberbio, un descerebrado …lo odio, lo odio tanto, odio cuando se acerca a mi, me hace sentir demasiadas cosas que jamás eh sentido, odio cuando me besa, por que se que le corresponderé, odio cuando me dice cosas realmente hermosas, por que hace que lo quiera cada día mas, odio cuando esta caminando con esa niña tonta, me da tantos celos, lo odio por que cuando me abraza soy la persona mas feliz del mundo, solo que eso era antes, lo odio, sobretodo cuando me dijo que me amaba y solo era mentira y lo odio por que no puedo dejar de pensar en el ni un maldito segundo del día, todo me recuerda a el, todo y eso es demasiado._

McGonagall una vez mas se quedo sorprendida, jamás pensó que Pansy Parkinson, sintiera todas esas cosas por Harry Potter, ni que el por ella, una sonrisa se dibujo en el arrugado rostro de la profesora.

-Creo que esto en verdad los ayudara a llevarse mejor, o mejor dicho los llevara a algo mas, no fue tan mala idea después de todo-dicho esto la profesora salio del lugar.

Continua….

N/A: ¿Que tal? Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 12, gracias a los que si van a seguir mi fic, aunque me tarde un poco, disfrútenlo…

Besos Alexita Malfoy.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13.- La poción de la verdad

-¿Blaise has visto a Draco?-le pregunto Pansy una vez que ya estaba adentro de la sala común

-Si, esta en la habitación leyendo-le dijo Blaise que leía el profeta

-¿No sabes que lee?-le pregunto Pansy sentándose a su lado con una mirada de curiosidad

-No, no lo se, ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Lo quieres de nuevo?-le pregunto el moreno

-No es eso…Sabes, tengo la impresión de que Draco siente algo…algo muy fuerte con Luna Lovegood-le dijo Pansy mientras tomaba un poco de lo que su amigo tenia en el vaso

-¿Lunática?-pregunto Blaise interesándose más en el tema

-Si, Luna-le dijo Pansy mirándolo molesta

-Lo siento, pero no creo, Draco y Lovegood-se burlo blaise

-Mira, la semana pasada note que la veía cuando estábamos en el Gran Comedor, pero no con la mirada fría, si no diferente, no se como decirlo, y ayer la atacaron y el se quedo en la enfermería con ella toda la noche, y ahora tu me dices que esta leyendo y de seguro es el libro que le dijo Hermione que leyera para ver si encontrábamos el contrahechizo que le hicieron a Luna, ahora no puedes decirme que no siente nada por ella-le dijo Pansy mirándolo muy convencida de lo que decía, Blaise se había quedado con la boca abierta al escuchar todo lo que su amiga le había dicho.

-Pero si siente algo por ella ¿Por qué sigue contigo?-le pregunto Blaise sin entender

-No lo se-le dijo Pansy

-¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas?-le sugirió blaise

-Jamás me diría, sabes como es-le dijo Pansy cuando se cruzaba de brazos

-Oye ¿Dices que la atacaron ayer?-le pregunto Blaise después de unos minutos de silencio

-Si, ¿Por?-le pregunto Pansy mirando a su amigo con intriga

-Ayer por la noche te vi a ti, a Potter, a como se llama la china…a si Cho Chang, a quien mas vi… a si y Ginny Weasley-le dijo Blaise mirando a la chica

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso?-le pregunto Pansy la cual no entendía nada

-Pues mira, no pudieron ver sido tu y Potter, por que como sabemos los dos estaban muy entretenidos…-le dijo Blaise con una sonrisa de burla

-¡Blaise! ¿Qué fue lo que viste?-le dijo Pansy sonrojada sin haber puesto mucha atención a lo que quería decir el chico.

-Eso es lo de menos, Chang la vi caminando hacia su Sala Común y a la Weasley solo la vi pasar rápidamente-termino el chico mirando a su amiga esperando que captara lo que quería darle a entender, pero eso no sucedió así

-¿Y que tiene?-le pregunto Pansy un poco molesta

-Hay Pansy, si serás bruta, que pudieron ver sido una de ellas dos-le dijo Blaise un poco desesperado.

-Weasley, no lo creo, es su amiga-le dijo Pansy haciendo cara de desaprobación

-Y eso que, puede ser que Lovegood se haya enterado de que le ponía el cuerno a Potter y para que no digiera nada la hechizo-le dijo Blaise que hasta el se la creía

-Te hace daño leer tanto-le dijo Pansy cuando se levantaba del sillón

-No lo se, pero aun creo que deberías ir hablar con Draco-le dijo Blaise volviendo su vista a la revista, Pansy solo dio una pequeña risita y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de los hombres, toco la puerta y solo escucho el pasa de Draco.

-Draco, ¿Quería preguntarte si has encontrado algo?-le pregunto Pansy cuando se sentaba a un lado de la cama del chico

-No, todos dicen lo mismo-dijo Draco aventando el libro molesto y despeinándose sus rubios cabellos con sus manos.

-Tranquilízate, ya encontraremos algo-le dijo Pansy tomándolo de la mano

-Es que no puedo Pansy, todo esto fue mi culpa-le dijo Draco cuando se levantaba de la cama molesto y tiraba un florero al piso.

-Claro que no fue tu culpa, no seas tonto-le dijo Pansy cuando se acerco a el

-Si que lo es, yo deje que se fuera y si la hubiera seguido, no hubiera pasado esto y a parte ni siquiera pude ver quien demonios le hizo eso-le dijo Draco cuando se tiraba al piso y comenzaba a sollozar, Pansy se sorprendió bastante al verlo en ese estado, sintió un poco de lastima por el.

-¿Sientes algo por Luna?-le pregunto Pansy sin pensarlo, Draco levanto el rostro para ver la mirada de su amiga, Pansy simplemente se sentó a lado del chico y se dispuso a mirarlo

-No, claro que no…solo me siento culpable-le dijo Draco desviando la mirada

-Mira Draco, tu no tenias idea de lo que iba a suceder, no te culpes por algo que no es tu culpa, pero ¿Estas seguro que no sientes nada por ella?-le pregunto de nuevo la pelinegra

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto Draco mirándola

-Es que jamás te había visto así, de preocupado por una persona-le dijo Pansy

-No lo se Pansy, estoy demasiado confundido-le dijo Draco

-Mira, por mi no hay problema y lo sabes, si quieres a Luna, tienes el camino libre y lo sabes muy bien-le dijo Pansy

-Pero es que tampoco quiero perderte-le dijo Draco cuando la abrazo

-No me perderás, aquí estaré para lo que necesites-le dijo Pansy correspondiéndole el abrazo

-Gracias Pansy-le dijo el chico

-Lo mejor será que cortemos, para que puedas aclarar tus pensamientos y yo los míos…pero ahora lo mas importante es saber quien le hizo eso a Luna-le dijo Pansy cuando se separo de el y lo levantaba del piso

-Tienes razón, solo que no tengo idea de quien pudo haber hecho esto-le dijo Draco cuando se sentaba en su cama.

-Blaise me ha dicho que vio ese día a Cho Chang y la Weasley esa-le dijo Pansy con serio enojo en el último nombre.

-Weasley-dijo Draco recordando lo que habían hablado Luna y el esa noche

-Si ella, pero no lo creo, es su amiga-le dijo Pansy

-Yo creo que si fue ella-soltó Draco

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto Pansy extrañada

-No lo se, tengo el presentimiento-mintió Draco, si Pansy sabia la verdad dejaría de hablarle y la verdad el no quería eso

-Tenemos que hablar con ella, Draco ella fue tiene que saber como se llama el hechizo y como romperlo-le dijo Pansy cuando se encaminaba a la puerta

-Espera-le detuvo Draco antes de que saliera

-¿Qué?-le pregunto Pansy molesta

-Yo hablare con ella-le dijo Draco

-Pero…-

-Vamos Pansy déjamelo a mi-le suplico Draco

-Esta bien, ¿Cuándo piensas preguntarle?-le pregunto

-Mañana, no te preocupes-le dijo Draco

-De acuerdo, entonces iré a dormir, hoy no fue un buen día-le dijo Pansy cuando salía de la habitación.

Muy a penas podía abrir los ojos, el sol de otoño le calaba, miro el reloj de mesa que daba las 7, se froto los ojos y al abrirlos dio un pequeño grito al ver a una persona sentada en la horilla de su cama.

-¿Pero que demonios haces aquí?...Harry… ¿Cómo entraste?-le dijo tapándose con la sabana hasta los hombros

-Con mi capa-le dijo mirándola a los ojos- Te vez hermosa cuando duermes-le dijo Harry cuando se acercaba un poco mas a la chica

-No, que haces, vete de aquí-le dijo Pansy cuando se cubría ahora asta la cara y se hundía en su cama, Harry simplemente se recorrió mas hacia la chica para quitarle la sabana.

-¿Vamos Pansy que sucede?-le pregunto Harry una vez que le quito la sabana de la cara, la chica lo miraba agitadamente y con molestia

-Sucede que estas en mi habitación y que ademas eres de otra casa, lo cual no puedes estar aquí, así que mejor vete-le dijo Pansy cuando se sentó en la cama quedando cerca del ojiverde

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-le pregunto Harry mirándola con tristeza

-Si-le le dijo Pansy en un susurro y desviando la mirada, Harry la tomo del mentón haciendo que lo mirara, los ojos de Pansy comenzaron a hacerse cristalinos.

-Por que no podemos dejar de pelearnos, decir lo que en verdad sentimos, Pansy te amo-le dijo Harry, la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, lo miraba con una dulzura, lo vio acercarse a su rostro y ella no podía evitar hacer lo mismo, cerro los ojos y pudo sentir los roses de sus los labios de Harry cuando…

-¡PANSY!- La chica se levanto se levanto de golpe algo agitada

-Millicent, que… ¿Por qué gritas?-le pregunto al darse cuenta que solo había sido un sueño

-Tengo como media hora tratando de despertarte, tenemos clase de Pociones y si no sabias, hoy haremos una poción, así que mejor levántate por que esto contara mucho para tu calificación-le dijo Millicent

-De acuerdo…en unos minutos estoy-le dijo Pansy cuando se metió ala ducha, sin notarlo aquel sueño le había hecho demasiado bien, caminaba por los pasillos con una gran sonrisa, aunque Draco el cual estaba a su lado no se veía muy bien.

-Draco ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Pansy

-Si, descuida amiga-le dijo Draco, Pansy lo miro confundido, jamás le había dicho así, entro a aula sin notar que Harry se encontraba a muy poca distancia de ellos, el cual se quedo extrañado, el rubio lo miro con molestia y se acerco a el.

-Mira Potter que te estoy dejando el camino libre, pero donde le hagas algo te arrepentirás de haber nacido-dicho esto Draco entro al aula, dejando aun Harry demasiado confundido

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-se pregunto Ron a si mismo

-No lo se, ni siquiera se por que me dijo eso-le dijo Harry

-Pero si serán tontos los dos-les dijo hermione mientras tornaba los ojos-Te esta dando a entender que ya no tiene nada que ver con Pansy, que te deja el camino libre para que la conquiste y que si le haces daño te mata, te estrangula, ¿Entendéis?-le dijo Hermione un poco molesta por la ignorancia de ambos. Snape había entrado como siempre acostumbraba.

-Bien, al fin les enseñare hacer la poción de la verdad-les dijo mientras sacaba un frasco con varios papeles dentro-tomaran uno y el nombre que salga será su compañero-les dijo a los alumnos mientras caminaba para que ellos cogieran uno.

-¿Quién te toco?-le pregunto Millicent a Pansy

-¿Profesor puedo cambiarlo?-le pregunto Pansy

-No, vaya con el que le toco-le dijo fríamente

-¿A nosotros por que no, nos dio?-Pregunto Ron los cuales estaban en la fila de en medio

-Por que sus nombres son los que están aquí adentro-le dijo Snape al pelirrojo

-¿Con quien tocaste?-le pregunto de nuevo Millicent

-¿Con quien crees? Potter-le dijo Pansy cuando tomaba sus cosas, vio como Hermione se levantaban y se iban con sus parejas, se acerco a el y se sentó a su lado.

-Supuse que te había tocado conmigo-le dijo Harry cuando Pansy se sentó

-¿Enserio? Que te quede claro que solo es para trabajar, nada de halagos-le dijo Pansy quien lo fulminaba con la mirada, Harry simplemente sonrió y paso una mano por el respaldo de la chica, la cual no se había dado cuenta.

-De acuerdo-le dijo Harry mientras se ponían a escuchar las indicaciones de Snape.

Comenzaron hacer la poción, de vez en cuando ambos se estremecían al sentir el contacto de sus manos al pasarse los ingredientes, Pansy algunas veces por terminar el contacto, retiraba rápido la mano haciendo que a Harry casi se le cayeran algunas cosas.

-Ten mas cuidado Pansy, si no quieres que te toque, ponlas en la mesa y yo los agarro y así nos evitamos de accidentes-le dijo Harry un poco dolido

-Solo acabemos rápido-le dijo Pansy que al poner una mano en la mesa, le pego levemente a la botella donde colocarían la poción, ambos se agacharon y al querer recogerla sus manos volvieron a toparse, Harry esta vez la sostuvo fuertemente y de un tirón que hizo que se acercara mas a el.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué nos castigan?-le dijo Pansy que no podía evitar mirar los labios del chico y luego a sus ojos.

-No nos castigaran, no nos ve el ni los alumnos-le dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona

-Harry…suéltame-le dijo la chica tratando de soltar su mano del agarre del chico

-Te encanto verdad-le dijo Harry

-Claro que no, suéltame-le dijo Pansy, Harry la jalo mas del brazo haciendo que esta casi quedara mas encima de el, Pansy al sentir la respiración del chico no pudo mas y las ganas de besarlo la invadieron, así que de un momento a otro Pansy se deshizo de la poca distancia que había entre ellos y lo beso con desesperación, Harry coloco sus manos en la cintura de la chica, hasta que una voz los hizo separarse.

-¿Dónde están Parkinson y Potter?-grito Snape, la chica se separo de el rápidamente, Harry se iba a levantar pero Pansy lo detuvo quitándole al chico de su rostro las marcas del labial que se había puesto, Pansy hizo lo mismo, tomo el frasco y se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

-Se cayo el frasco-dijo Pansy una vez de pie

-Claro…un minuto mas y se les hecha a perder la poción, continúen con su trabajo-les dijo cuando se daba la vuelta y se marchaba a su escritorio, Pansy y Harry trataban de no reírse, aunque Pansy aun disimula su enojo, no podía evitar verse feliz y eso a el le encantaba.

-Listo, solo hay que esperar-le dijo Harry cuando se sentaban en sus sillas

-Genial-le dijo Pansy que se sentaba a un lado del chico, Pansy se iba a recargar en el asiento lo más que podía pero sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro y la atraía hacia el pecho de aquella persona, la cual era Harry

-¿Qué haces?-le reclamo Pansy cuando se separo de el, Harry le iba a decir algo pero la voz de Snape lo interrumpió.

-Bien, apaguen el fuego, tomen solo una gotita y háganle una pregunta a su compañero, yo are las preguntas-les dijo a Snape cuando pasaba por los lugares.

-Toma-le dijo Harry a Pansy

-Yo no lo are, hazlo tu-le dijo Pansy

-Vamos, abre la boca-le dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un poco de la poción

-No quiero-le dijo Pansy alejándose del chico, Harry un poco desesperado la tomo de la cintura, fingiendo que la iba a besar, Pansy entre abrió la boca y fue en ese momento cuando Harry le dio la poción a la chica.

-¿Me quieres? ¿Me amas?-le pregunto rápidamente el chico, Pansy iba a contestar pero en ese momento llego Snape y le hizo otra pregunta.

-Señorita Parkinson, dígame, que piensa de mí?-Snape ya había hecho esa pregunta a todos los alumnos y a todos los miraba con odio, incluso a Draco que le había dicho que era un arrogante y que parecía que nunca se bañaba.

-Que…que es, que es muy malo con Harry-soltó Pansy, la chica se cubrió la boca con sus manos y negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Qué mas?-le pregunto Snape que parecía que se moría de la rabia

-Pienso que usted debería conseguirse una novia para que ya no este así de amargado y creo que McGonagall es la indicada y que…-

-Muy bien, ya no quiero seguir oyéndola, coloquen la poción en el frasco y largo- Harry había hecho lo que el profesor había dicho, ya que Pansy se había ido corriendo del lugar. Pero no antes de guardar un poco de la poción.

Dieron las 8 y Harry junto con McGonagall la esperaban en el aula, la chica al entrar la profesora le reprimió y después de unos segundos que contestaban la 2 respuesta se marcho, Harry al verla irse, se levanto del asiento y tomo con brusquedad a Pansy del brazo, la cual se asusto un poco, Harry coloco después sus manos en la cintura de esta y la pego hasta la pared, oprimiéndola fuertemente.

-¿Qué rayos haces? Suéltame-le dijo Pansy tratando de soltarse de Harry, pero este no le hizo caso a lo que la chica le había dicho. Harry no le decía nada simplemente, oprimía el cuerpo de la chica con el de el para que no se escapara ya que con su otra mano le acariciaba el rostro el cual ella movía descontrolada, este la tomo del mentó haciendo que ya no se moviera, Pansy lo miraba molesta, pudo sentir como el ojiverde acercaba sus labios a los de ella y le plantaba un beso, Pansy tenia su boca fija para no actuar, pero una vez mas, sus besos le hacían corresponderlos, Pansy entre abrió la boca para seguir el beso del chico, cuando sintió un liquido entrar a su boca, no tuvo mas remedio que tomárselo y luego separar a Harry con brusquedad.

-¿Qué rayos? Eres un asqueroso-le grito molesta

-¿Me amas?-le pregunto Harry

-¿Que?-pregunto incrédula-No…tu te atreviste a…-Pansy corrió hacia la puerta pero Harry fue demasiado rápido, tomándola de la cintura impidió que se fuera, la coloco en el piso con fuerza mientras el se colocaba encima de ella.

-DIME, DIME QUE NO ME AMAS-le grito Harry, Pansy comenzaba a llorar, mientras se tapaba la boca, Harry tomo los brazos de la chica y los coloco uno de cada lado, impidiendo que se tapara de nuevo la boca.

-Dime Pansy, dime que no me amas y te dejare en paz-le dijo Harry un poco mas tranquilo

-NO!..No puedo-le dijo Pansy

-¿Por qué no puedes?-le pregunto Harry mirando ala chica que sollozaba y soltaba las manos de la chica.

-Por que…por que…POR QUE TE AMO!-le grito Pansy cuando comenzaba a llorar mas

-¿Entonces por que, por que hiciste lo de la apuesta?-le pregunto Harry desesperado

-Si serás tonto, jamás hubo tal apuesta, solo era una mentira-le dijo cuando desvió la mirada del chico

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Harry el cual no entendía ya nada

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-Pansy lo empujo quitándolo de encima, Pansy se acerco a el aun en el suelo-No puedo creer que me preguntes el por que…tu me usaste para vengarte de Draco, solo para eso, cuando mi amor por ti era sincero, yo te amo idiota-le dijo Pansy cuando se levantaba del lugar y se apoyaba en la mesa, Harry se acerco a ella y la giro para que lo mirara

-Pansy, eso es verdad, pero solo fue al principio, después lo olvide, en verdad me enamore de ti, estoy loco y perdidamente enamorado de ti, sueño contigo, todo el día pienso en ti, no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti-le decía Harry mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-Claro que no, yo escuche cuando Ron se lo decía a su estupida hermana, a tu novia-le dijo Pansy cuando lo empujo

-Pansy, mírame, te amo-le dijo Harry cuando la tomo del rostro para besarla, pero Pansy lo empujo lo alejo de ella rápidamente.

-No es verdad, ya deja de lastimarme Harry, ya basta por favor-le dijo Pansy cuando salía del aula corriendo, Harry con lagrimas en los ojos tomo una de las sillas y la aventó molesto.

-No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto Ron-dijo con odio el ojiverde, Harry esta molesto, pero una libreta había hecho que le entrara la curiosidad. Era la libreta de Pansy, leyó la primera página y unas abundantes lágrimas salían de sus ojos, miro la segunda respuesta la cual decía "_¿Qué es lo que no te deja ser su amiga o quererlo?_" el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir desesperadamente cuando leía la respuesta, pues Pansy había sido demasiado sincera en la libreta. _"Que ya no puedo confiar en el, me hizo daño, me utilizo, me lastimo, me rompió el corazón, y ahora se acerca a mi tratando de no se que hacer, pero yo no se si creerle, tengo miedo de que me vuelva hacer da… _era todo lo que decía la libreta, Harry supuso que fue en el momento que el lo interrumpió, golpeo fuertemente la mesa con su mano, y contesto la pregunta de McGonagall con un _"Que no confía en mi, pero yo haré que lo haga, me siento tan estupido escribiendo en esta cosa, pero es bueno desahogarte, amo a Pansy y la recuperare"_

Continúa…

¿Qué tal? Acabe el capitulo 13, espero y les guste, gracias por los reviews…

Alexita malfoy.

Los quiero


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14.- Discusiones, una reprimenda y una confesión

Harry caminaba arrastrando los pies, estaba molesto, solo pensaba en partirle la cara a su amigo pelirrojo, cuando lo vio caminando hacia el lleno de tierra.

-¡RON!-le grito Harry cuando se acercaba a el furioso

-Harry… ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-le pregunto Ron cuando Harry lo agarro del cuello y lo pegaba a la pared, en su rostro se veía tristeza, rabia, decepción y sobretodo dolor

-Eres un maldito, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le pregunto Harry mientras lo zangoloteaba

-¿De que rayos me estas hablando?-le pregunto Ron asustado y sin entender nada

-No te hagas el estupido, Pansy no quiere saber nada de mí por que te escucho a ti y a Ginny hablando de nosotros, que yo andaba con ella solo para vengarme de Malfoy, ¿Lo planeaste o fue pura casualidad?-le pregunto Harry molesto

-No lo planee-Ron le dio un empujón a Harry haciendo que lo soltara-Ginny únicamente me pregunto acerca de tu relación con ella y yo lo único que hice fue contarle desde el principio al fin, yo que diablos iba a saber que pasaba en esos momentos-le dijo Ron molesto por la desconfianza de su amigo.

-Te recuerdo que tu eras el único que decía que tal vez y era un truco, Hermione me apoyaba y tu solo decías cosas negativas-le dijo Harry que tomaba su varita con furia

-Harry, si lo decía era para estar seguros, jamás haría algo para lastimarte, soy tu amigo y me duele que no creas en mi-le dijo Ron cabizbajo, Harry se calmo un poco y entreabrió la boca para decir algo pero los gritos de unas personas discutiendo los obligo acercarse, dieron la vuelta al pasillo y pudieron ver a Draco con Ginny, Draco se veía sumamente molesto al igual que la pequeña pelirroja, Ron se iba acercar a ellos pero la mano de Harry lo detuvo.

-¿Pero que haces?-le pregunto Ron molesto

-Espera-le dijo Harry cuando la pelirroja empezó hablar.

Draco y Ginny se encontraban discutiendo a la mitad del pasillo, Draco tenía el semblante furioso y ella lo miraba molesta.

-Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo, a demas quiero ver a Harry-le dijo Ginny mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Harry y Ron estaban muy atentos de la platica de los chicos

-No te vas a ir, hasta que me digas cual fue el hechizo que le hiciste a Luna-le dijo Draco tomándola de los brazos

-¿Me crees estupida o que? Jamás te diré, si lo hago le ira con el chisme a Harry y no creo que tu se lo digas a Pansy, ya que no quieres perderla ¿Ahora por que el interés por quitarle el hechizo a Luna?-le dijo Ginny que no se movía del agarre del rubio- A demas que batalle demasiado para que mi tonto hermano me digiera todo-le dijo Ginny soltándose del chico

-¿Qué no entiendes que Luna puede dormir para siempre si no me dices cual es el hechizo? ¿Qué acaso no te importa tu amiga?-le dijo Draco con furia, Harry y Ron se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja y de Draco

-Por supuesto que si, pero si se trata de Harry y de perderlo prefiero que no despierte nunca, asi que deja de molestar por que no pienso decirte nada-le dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta, pero Draco no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Si no me dices el hechizo, yo mismo le diré a Potter que planeamos que Pansy pasara en ese momento por el aula para que cortaran-le dijo Draco que estaba demasiado furioso, Ginny que caminaba, se paro en seco, se giro lentamente al chico.

-No te atreverías, si lo haces pierdes a tu puta de Parkinson-le dijo Ginny

-Ella no es eso y ya no me importa, a Pansy la perdí hace mucho y si ella es feliz a lado de Potter yo no haré nada para detenerle-le dijo Draco de lo mas serio, Ron y Harry no podían creer lo que escuchaba, al parecer Ginny era mas mala de lo que era Draco.

-No puedo creer que tu hayas hecho todo eso-le dijo Ron saliendo del pasillo

-Hermano…Harry-dijo Ginny cuando los vio caminar hacia ella

-¿Ginny como pudiste?-le dijo Harry que la miraba con desprecio

-Yo…yo…lo hice por ti Harry-le dijo Ginny acercándose a el pelinegro pero este se aparto de ella

-¿Por mi? Solo destruiste algo hermoso que tenia con la persona que mas quería-le dijo Harry furioso

-No, ella no es para ti, es una Slytherin, no saben amar-le dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos

-Te equivocas, Pansy lo ama-esa había sido la voz de Draco-Y aunque no lo creas, nosotros tenemos corazón, aunque no lo demostremos-Ginny se giro molesta al chico y lo apunto con su varita al momento que pronunciaba Accio varita de Draco, la varita del rubio dio a manos de la pelirroja, Harry y Ron la miraban asustados.

-¡Me las pagaras!-le grito Ginny cuando le iba a lanzar un hechizo, pero Ron fue mas rápido y pronuncio un Patrificus totalus haciendo que Ginny cayera al suelo.

-¡No!-grito Draco-No nos ha dicho que hechizo uso contra luna-les dijo Draco cuando se acercaba a donde se encontraba la pelirroja.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-la voz de Dumbledore se escucho detrás del rubio

-Profesor-Dijo Harry al ver al viejo

-Yo fui-dijo rápidamente Ron

-Dígame que es lo que paso-le pidió a Ron cuando se acercaba al cuerpo de Ginny aun en el piso, Draco se alejo un poco de la pelirroja dejado a Dumbledore que la tomara en brazos, Ron le comenzó a explicar todo al viejo, que miraba a Ginny con tristeza.

-Lamento mucho lo de su hermana-le dijo Dumbledore

-Si, pero la necesitamos despierta para, despertar a Luna-le dijo Draco un poco molesto, todos hablaban de lo que había hecho con Harry, pero no lo de Luna, Harry al escuchar el nombre de su amiga, se sintió mal, estaba tan concentrado en el mismo que la había olvidado por completo. Dumbledore había quitado el encantamiento de Ginny y la hizo hablar acerca de lo de Luna, la reprimió con un severo castigo, Ron la miro con lastima pero aun asi la perdono al igual que Harry, pero le dijo que no tenia ojos nada mas que para Pansy y que lo había lastimado, Ginny quedo destrozada y se marcho de la dirección de Dumbledore llorando, mientras Ron la seguía.

-Tenemos que ir con Luna-Dijo Draco cuando Ron y Ginny salieron del aula

-¿Entendieron bien cual es el contrahechizo de Keisna?-pregunto Dumbledore a los chicos

-Por supuesto-Dijo Draco rápidamente.

-Necesito que ustedes se dirijan a la enfermería para que despierten a la Sra. Lovegood, por desgracia yo me tengo que ir de urgencia, asi que les pediré ese favor-les dijo Dumbledore cuando tomo su varita y con un crack desapareció. Harry y Draco miraban el lugar por donde se había ido el viejo.

-Potter-le llamo Draco

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-le pregunto Harry con molestia

-Ahora que ya sabes todo, por que no vas con ella-le dijo Draco caminando hacia la puerta

-¿Crees que me va a creer? No te das cuenta, esta convencida de que yo sigo queriendo vengarme de ti, usándola a ella-le dijo molesto

-Ya lo se y aunque no lo creas me siento mal por todo esto-le dijo Draco cuando se acerco al escritorio de Dumbledore y tomaba una hoja y comenzaba a escribir algo.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?-le pregunto Harry aun con molestia en su voz

-Es una carta para Pansy, se la tienes que dar-le entrego una hoja, la cual Harry la tomo un poco dudoso-la contraseña es serpentunuas-le dijo Draco cuando caminaba de nuevo hacia la puerta-Yo iré por lo de Lovegood- dicho esto el rubio salio del lugar. Harry no sabia que hacer, pensó en leer la carta pero decidió por no hacerlo, miro su reloj que daban ya casi las 2 de la madrugada, no sabia si ir con Pansy o lo mejor era dejarla sola.

-Creo que lo mejor será verla mañana-se dijo a si mismo mientras salía de la dirección de Dumbledore.

Draco no caminaba, ni trotaba, corría a toda velocidad a la enfermería, al entrar pudo notar que no había nadie, ni la enfermera Poppy se encontraba en ese lugar, se acerco a la camilla donde se encontraba Luna, tan hermosa como siempre, se acerco a ella y deposito un beso en los labios de la chica sin pensarlo.

-¿Por qué lo hice?-se pregunto Draco, cuando comenzó a sentir su corazón latir a toda velocidad, sintió el impulso de volverlo hacer, asi que una vez mas se acerco a ella y la volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue diferente, Draco la besaba como si ella le correspondiera, se separo para ver el rostro de la chica aun con los ojos cerrados, sonrió para el mismo, busco una vez mas a la enfermera pero no la encontraba, asi que decidió hacer el contrahechizo el solo, tomo su varita y se coloco enfrente de la camilla de la chica, apunto hacia ella y en un susurro pronuncio las palabras para que ella despertara "Wuioans", una luz de color amarillo fue directo al pecho de la chica. Luna abrió los ojos y dio un gran suspiro, al momento que se levantaba de la cama con la respiración agitada, Draco se acerco frente a ella rápidamente, tenia su mirada perdida y en la nada.

-¿Lovegood?-le llamo Draco, Pansy lo miro a los ojos, aun con la mirada confundida

-¿Qué…que paso Malfoy?-le pregunto Luna entrecortadamente ya mirándolo, algo que hizo que Draco se estremeciera

-Lo que sucedió…-Draco le contó lo sucedido a Luna, acerca de todo, claro omitiendo lo de los besos que se habían dado y el como se había enterado que había sido Ginny, el por que le dijo a Harry la verdad

-¿Ginny?...no puedo creerlo-dijo Luna un poco extrañada

-Si, lo siento-le dijo Draco, esas palabras a Luna la sorprendieron y se lo quedo mirando

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Pero de que?-le pregunto Luna cuando una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Draco no le contesto, lo único que hizo fue acercarse a la rubia y recostarla en la cama y tapándola con la sabanas.

-Será mejor que descanses-le dijo Draco cuando le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, se iba a dar la vuelta para marcharse cuando Luna le tomo la mano, a Draco le dio un escalofrió al sentir la mano suave de Luna sobre la suya, se giro para verla y se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de la chica comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

-¿Acaso hice algo mal?-le pregunto Draco cuando se sentó de nuevo en la cama, Luna negó con la cabeza y simplemente se levanto de la cama para abrazar al chico, Draco mas sorprendido, correspondió el abrazo, pudo sentir el aroma de la chica, su pelo era suave como su piel y su cuerpo delicado, se separo de ella y le quito las lagrimas de su mejillas con la mano-Si lloras, tus ojos ya no se ven tan hermosos-le dijo Draco con una sonrisa, Luna rió un poco ante el comentario de Draco.

-¿En verdad le dijiste a Harry lo de Pansy?-le pregunto Luna mirándolo a los ojos, su mirada ya no era fría, tenía la mirada llena de ternura, tristeza y dolor.

-Por que tenias razón… si no me quiere no puedo retenerla a mi lado-le mintió Draco

-Me estas mintiendo-le dijo Luna con su mirada fija en el rubio

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto Draco sorprendido

-Los ojos de las personas dicen muchas cosas Draco-le dijo Luna, el rubio se sorprendió, al escuchar su nombre de los labios rosas de la chica.

-Bien, te diré la verdad-Luna puso mas atención a lo que el chico iba a decir, aunque este desviara la mirada-Lo hice…lo hice por ti Luna-le dijo Draco esta vez mirándola, los ojos de Luna volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas dejando a Draco confundido, pero esta vez Luna se acerco a el uniendo sus labios, Draco abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo, para después cerrarlos y dejarse llevar por ese mágico momento, se tuvieron que separar ya que a Luna le dio una pequeña tos, Draco con un severo sonrojo la recostó de nuevo en la cama.

-Será mejor que duermas-le dijo al momento que la tapaba con la sabana, al igual que el Luna también tenia un severo un sonrojo, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para después posar sus labios en el oído de la chica-Nos vemos mañana, te, te amo-le susurro Draco cuando su rostro se fue posando en el de ella, Luna lo miraba con sus ojos soñadores y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Yo también te amo, mi hurón oxigenado-le dijo Luna con una sonrisa, Draco rió un poco, para después darle unos pequeños besos en los labios, el cual se fue profundizando, hasta que una tos molesta los interrumpió.

-Perdonen, pero no son horas de visita-dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa burlona

-Lo siento-le dijo Draco que rápidamente se levanto de la camilla, muy sonrojado

-Bien, le doy un minuto-le dijo la enfermera cuando los dejo solos

-Te vendré a ver mañana Mi loquita preferida-le dijo Draco con una sonrisa, cuando le daba un beso en los labios-Que descanses-le dijo Draco cuando caminaba por la cama, al quedar enfrente de ella.

-Igualmente, te quiero-le dijo Luna con una de sus típicas sonrisas

-Y yo a ti-le dijo Cuando se marcho del lugar

Continúa…

N/A: Bueno la verdad, no me agrado mucho este capitulo…mm, pero espero y a ustedes les guste, creo que no dije en que curso estaban, bueno ya es su ultimo curso, les informo eso, jaja se me paso, bueno solo quedan dos capítulos mas o tal vez y la alargue mas, aun no estoy segura, depende de mi cabeza y mis ideas. Bueno saludos, espero y les guste el capitulo, saludos.

Alexita Malfoy.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15.- Siempre a tu lado

Pansy se encontraba en su sala común, al parecer las clases habían terminado, Draco le había dicho acerca de que Luna se encontraba mejor, fue a visitarla pero en esos momentos se encontraba Harry hablando con ella, asi que se regreso por donde mismo y ahora se encontraba en su habitación mirando por una gran ventana, veía como la fuerte lluvia caía, pero algo hizo que la chica se sobresaltara, un Gran Búho de color blanco se poso en el marco de la ventana, Pansy tomo lo que estaba entre sus patas, eran dos cartas, vio la primera la cual era la letra de Harry, la aventó sobre su cama y miro la otra que tenia en sus manos, era de Draco, la miro un poco confundida y comenzó a leerla:

_Querida Pansy:_

_Se que después de que te diga esto, no querrás saber nada de mi y lo comprendo, fui injusto y egoísta, pero solo pensaba en una cosa, en ti, pero ahora se que ya no puedo tenerte a mi lado, no solo por que tu corazón no me pertenezca ya, si no por que el mío también le pertenece a otra persona. Pansy, yo planee junto con la Weasley que te enteraras de que Harry andaba contigo por pura venganza, pero lo que nunca te dije y de lo que nunca te enteraste es que Potter, te ama, mas de lo que yo te ame alguna vez, lo siento mucho Pansy, te hice daño y nunca me lo perdonare, eres como una hermana, espero y puedas perdonarme y si no es asi, yo te comprendo, te quiero._

_Draco Malfoy._

Pansy al terminar de leer la carta sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, arrugo la carta y rápidamente tomo la de Harry, los nervios la carcomían, tenia miedo que en la carta del ojiverde le digiera que ya no lucharía por ella o cosas asi, sus manos temblaban al abrir la carta del ojiverde y sus ojos derramaban cada vez mas lagrimas, abrió bien los ojos para poder leer la carta de Harry:

_Pansy: _

_Yo se que en estos momentos no quieres saber nada de mi, pero aun asi, tengo que decirte que lo que te dije el otro día, es verdad, como también era verdad que al principio solo me acerque por venganza a Malfoy, pero te juro por Merlín, que te amo, te amo demasiado. Pansy te espero en el aula donde por primera vez nos declaramos lo que en verdad sentíamos, estaré hay por 5 minutos, si no llegas, prometo jamás volver a molestarte. _

_Con amor Harry Potter._

El corazón de Pansy comenzó a latir fuertemente, daba vueltas sobre su cuarto una y otra vez, se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente del espejo y se miro por un momento.

Mientras que Harry se encontraba en el aula, esperando a la chica, estaba demasiado nervioso, miraba su reloj a cada momento al igual que la puerta, solo faltaban dos minutos, movía las manos desesperadamente, se revolvía el cabello, miraba por vigésima vez su reloj que marcaban que solo faltaba un minuto, después de un momento ese minuto se convirtió en segundos, las manos de Harry sudaban cada vez mas y ahora su reloj decía que faltaba 10 segundos, Harry se giro para no ver hacia la puerta mientras contaba en voz baja

-9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0- Harry cerro los ojos esperando escuchar la puerta abrirse pero ni un ruido se había escuchado, el ojiverde suspiro resignado, mientras una lagrima corría de su mejilla, la flor que tenia en su mano cayo al suelo, se encontraba dolorido, se giro rápidamente al escuchar la puerta cerrarse con fuerza y la vio, con su uniforme puesto, su cara igual de hermosa que siempre y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Pansy-le dijo Harry

-¡Como se te ocurrió!-le grito Pansy cuando lo vio, Harry la veía sin comprender y triste-Como se te ocurrió solo poner 5 minutos-le dijo Pansy cuando se acerco al chico y lo tomaba por la nuca y lo besaba desesperadamente, Harry simplemente se sorprendió por el acto para después tomarla de la cintura fuertemente.

-Te amo-le dijo Pansy una vez que separo el rostro del chico pero sin soltarse y mirándolo hacia los ojos.

-Yo también te amo, te amo demasiado-le dijo Harry cuando volvió a unir sus labios con los de la chica, esta vez el beso era tímido, dulce, apasionante, como si fuera el primero que se hubieran dado.

-Regresa, regresa conmigo por favor, no puedo estar sin ti-le susurro Harry en el oído de la chica, al momento que la abrazaba.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado Harry, por que te amo-le dijo Pansy una vez que lo miro a los ojos, Harry le sonrió a la chica, se volvieron a besar, esta vez el ruido de los pájaros, de la lluvia, de los niños jugando fuera del colegio, no eran escuchados por ellos, solo podían oír el latir de sus corazones desesperados. Hasta que el sonido de la puerta los hizo separarse, la Profesora McGonagall había entrado y miraba a los chicos un poco molesta pero a la vez un poco feliz.

-Profesora, no es lo que cree-le dijo rápidamente Harry un poco nervioso

-Descuiden, me alegro que hayan arreglado sus diferencias-les dijo con voz autoritaria y contenta, Harry y Pansy se miraron un poco rojos de la vergüenza-Bien, creo que ya no será necesario que estén castigados, solo necesito que contesten la ultima pregunta-les dijo al momento que le entregaba las libretas con los lápices, la pregunta era "Que es lo que te gusta de el o ella y que aprendiste". Pansy puso algo como esto:

_Lo que me gusta de Harry es que es sincero y que lo que siente es verdadero, me gustan sus palabras tan llenas de amor, su mirada que expresan mas cosas que sus palabras, sus manos cuando me abraza, me hace sentir segura y lo que aprendí es amarlo cada día mas y estar siempre a su lado._

_Lo que me gusta de Pansy, pues no hay palabras para decir lo que me gusta de ella, simplemente es perfecta, todo me gusta de ella, trata de ser dura, pero yo se que por dentro es una persona tierna, confiada, amorosa, cariñosa y es lo que a mi me ah demostrado y es lo que me gusta, que se haya abierto a mi y que volviera a confiar y aprendí que no puedo estar sin ella y que la amo mas que nunca._

Algo asi fue lo que el chico escribió, después de que terminaran de escribir, los chicos salieron del aula tomados de las manos. Los días habían pasado, Pansy había perdonado a Draco, a pesar de todo, por que tuvo el valor de decirle la verdad, el ahora estaba con Luna llevaban una buena relación, Ron y Hermione sorprendieron a todos, pues parecían que el andar mejoro su relación, ya no discutían tanto, Pansy y Harry tenían sus diferencias, pero siempre terminan besándose a pesar de ellas, ya estaban en diciembre y la fiesta de navidad se acercaba, solo faltaban dos días, Dumbledore había hecho un día antes una salida a Hosmedage para que los chicos compraran lo que necesitaban, Hermione, Luna y Pansy se habían ido juntas al igual que los chicos.

-¿Les gusta este?-les pregunto Hermione cuando salio del probador, Pansy miro con asco el vestido, mientras que Luna miraba embobada uno de varios colores.

-Ni lo piensen-les dijo Pansy a amabas

-¿Por qué no? Esta bonito-le dijo Luna cuando se acerco al vestido

-Claro si vas al circo-le dijo Hermione burlona, Pansy la fulmino con la mirada y ella solo desvió la vista a un vestido de color morado sin tirantes y muy poco descotado, con un cinturón en la cintura de color negro.

-Mira este… Es bellísimo-les dijo Hermione cuando lo tomo

-Pruébatelo-le dijo Luna, Hermione se fue al probador a ponérselo, mientras Luna tomaba un vestido negro con tirantes hacia el cuello y dejando ver la espalda un poco descotada que Pansy le había dado. Mientras ella seguía buscando uno.

-Mira, me encanta, esta hermoso-dijo Hermione cuando salía del probador y se veía en el espejo, el vestido se ajustaba muy bien a su cintura, le llegaba hasta los tobillos, estaba un poco bombacho. Después de verse unos minutos, salio Luna, el vestido le dejaba ver sus hombros descubiertos al igual que su espalda y le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas.

-Se ven bellísimas-les dijo Pansy cuando las vio salir

-¿Y tu?-le pregunto Luna que aun se miraba en el espejo

-No se, a un no encuentro nada-les dijo Pansy mirando los vestidos, Hermione y Luna se cambiaron y pagaron los vestidos que se probaron, Pansy iba a comenzar a buscar cuando reportaron que ya era hora de irse.

Continuara….

N/A: El siguiente Capitulo es el ultimo xD al fin termine esta historia, la voy a extrañar, jeje bueno les informo que empecé con otra también nada mas que esa si va a esperar un poco para que la continué, esta tiene mas prioridad, bueno espero y les guste el Capitulo, besos.

Alexita Malfoy.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16.-

Pansy entro a su Sala Común un poco preocupada, no había encontrado nada para ponerse, entro a su habitación y vio una caja sobre su cama, se acerco a ella y la abrió en donde encontró un vestido rojo sin tirantes, con unos zapatos del mismo color, un poco altos. Debajo de todo eso se encontraba una carta, Pansy reconoció la letra de su padre al instante, asi que la tomo y se dispuso a leerla.

_Querida Hija: _

_Espero y te haya gustado el vestido, tu madre quería que te lo pusieras en tu ultima fiesta de navidad en el colegio, dijo que te verías hermosa usando su vestido, se que ella nos amo mucho y que aun desde donde este, nos sigue amando, te quiero hija, diviértete como nunca._

_Tu padre que te ama._

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de la chica, mientras sonreía, coloco las cosas en la cama y tomo el vestido de su madre, oliendo el aroma que desprendía. Sonrió ante el olor, volvió a colocar todo en la cama, para después ponerse la pijama y irse a dormir.

Harry se encontraba en el Gran Comedor con sus amigos, la tarde era fría, la nieve que caía se podía ver por las ventanas del Gran Comedor.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas amorcito?-le dijo Pansy una vez que llego a su lado

-No muy bien-le dijo Harry girándose para verla

-¿Y eso por que?-le pregunto Pansy cuando se sentó a su lado

-Por que no estabas-le dijo Harry cuando le sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

-Ya vieron como todos miran a Mal…Draco-les dijo hermione cuando veía al rubio sentado en la mesa de Revenclaw junto a Luna.

-Si, pero a el no le importa, jamás pensé que Draco terminara con Luna-dijo Harry

-A mi aun no me cae tan bien-dijo Ron un poco alto que Draco lo pudo escuchar

-Te estoy oyendo Weasley-le grito desde la mesa parado, Luna simplemente lo tomo el brazo y lo volvió a sentar.

-Luna si que lo domina-le dijo Pansy burlona

-Se nota, y de ustedes ¿Quién es el que domina?-pregunto Ron-Aquí es Mione-dijo el chico mientras comida y haciendo que Hermione lo fulminara con la mirada.

-Pues Yo-dijeron Harry y Pansy al mismo tiempo, ambos se miraron un poco molestos

-Saben ustedes se pelean mas que nosotros-dijo Ron con la boca llena

-¿Por qué dices tú, que eres el que domina?-le pregunto Pansy

-Pues por que asi es, cuando andas de pe leonera yo te detengo-le dijo Harry burlón

-¿Estas insinuando que soy una malandra?-le dijo Pansy un poco molesta

-Claro que no, solo dije que eres un poco agresiva-le dijo Harry tratando de calmarla pero solo estaba empeorando las cosas.

-¿Agresiva? ¿Cuando te eh maltratado?-casi grito la chica

-Ya vas a empezar a enojarte-le dijo Harry mirando a su plato

-¿Cómo que ya voy a empezar? Mira Potty, si me enojo es por que tu me haces que me enoje, asi que no me digas "ya te vas a empezar a enojar"-le dijo Pansy imitándolo, Harry la iba a tomar de la cara para besarla pero esta lo aparto de ella, empujándolo

-No me toques-le dijo molesta

-Ya-le dijo Harry tratando de besarla de nuevo, pero ella hizo lo mismo

-Que no me toques-le dijo Pansy

-No me empujes-le dijo Harry, Pansy se paro del asiento rápidamente y caminando hacia las puertas del Gran comedor, aunque no logro ni llegar ala mitad, ya que Harry la tomo de la cintura haciendo que girara y uniendo sus labios, Pansy simplemente se olvido del asunto mientras le seguía el beso al chico, después de separarse ambos rieron por los aplausos que todos los alumnos daban.

-Eres una enojona-le dijo Harry arrugando la nariz

-Si, lo se-le dijo Pansy cuando reía y unía sus labios de nuevo, para después dirigirse de nuevo a la mesa.

-Esos y sus peleas-dijo Luna un poco burlona

-Ya lo se, pero lo bueno es que siempre terminan reconciliándose-dijo Draco burlonamente

-Eso quiere decir que su amor es muy fuerte-le dijo Luna cuando lo miro y el le daba varios besitos en la boca.

-¿Tu crees que nuestro amor sea fuerte?-le pregunto Draco seriamente

-Tan fuerte como las piedras Draquibombo-le dijo Luna riéndose

-¿Otro mas?-le dijo Draco sorprendido y burlón

-Si, es que asi me siento rodeada de muchos Dracos-le dijo Luna cuando lo beso

-Oigan, perdón por interrumpir, en este momento, pero necesitamos irnos Luna-le dijo Hermione cuando estaba detrás de los chicos, Draco hizo un gesto de molestia pero aun asi dejo ir a la chica.

-Nos vemos Draco y no te preocupes la dejare preciosa-le dijo Pansy cuando le guiñó un ojo y alcanzaba a las chicas.

-Vaya, presiento que será eterno-dijo Harry parado enfrente del rubio

-Por supuesto que lo será, sobretodo para ti, ya que Pansy se tarda horas en arreglar y bueno, mi Luna arreglada o sin arreglar se ve hermosa-dijo Draco levantándose del lugar

-Hay el enamorado-dijo Ron burlonamente para que después Draco lo fulminara con la mirada

-Mejor cállate Weasley o si no quieres que te pegué-le dijo Draco molesto

-Pero que enojo Malfoy, te saldrán arrugas-le dijo Ron, Draco en ese momento, no se sobresalto ni nada, solo se quedo mirando al vació, recordando que esas fueran casi las primeras palabras que su lunita le dijo.

-Hey Draco… ¿Nos vamos?-le pregunto Harry pasando una mano por su rostro

-¿Qué? Ah si, si, vamos-le dijo Draco cuando se levantaban del Lugar, todos comenzaban a irse del lugar ya que la hora del baile esta por acercarse.

-Pansy, deja, yo puedo sola, mejor ve a cambiarte-le dijo Hermione cuando se peinaba

-Ya voy acabar-le dijo Pansy cuando estaba muy concentrada en una parte del cabello de Hermione, el vestido se le veía hermoso, su cabello sujetado en una coleta de lado, cubriéndole una parte del hombro con el cabello que tenia, y su copete de lado, su maquillaje era un poco natural, se podía notar brillosa la piel, sus ojos tenían poco delineado y sus labios de un rosa claro, Luna por su parte ya estaba lista, su vestido negro, el cual le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, y dejaba ver su espalda descubierta, la hacia verse hermosa, su cabello también estaba suelto, pero con ondulaciones, sus ojos resaltaban con la sombra un poco negra, sus labios eran pintados con un rosa mas fuerte que el de Hermione.

-Bueno, ya nosotras ya estamos, te tienes que cambiar, ya-le ordeno Hermione

-Si, si ya voy, díganle a Harry que me espere si-le dijo Pansy a las chicas

-¿Cómo? Nada de eso te esperamos-le dijo Luna

-No en verdad, simplemente díganle eso ¿de acuerdo?-les rogó Pansy

-De acuerdo, te vemos en el Gran Comedor-le dijo Luna cuando salían, Pansy abrió rápidamente su closet sacando su vestido rojo de su madre que, se desvistió y de un momento ya se encontraba frente al espejo mirándose, el vestido tenia forma de corazón por donde estaba su busto, dejaba ver poco su espalda, el vestido le quedaba perfectamente ajustado hasta la cintura, para después dejarse ver mas suelto, le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, se puso los zapatos rojos, se sentó en la silla del tocador y con su varita tocándose el cabello, este se formo en un peinado extraño, en forma de caracol, su copete estaba hacia atrás y un poco levantado, comenzó a pintarse, sus ojos estaban sombreados de color café claro, se delineo los ojos, se enchino las pestañas, se puso su rimen, dejando ver sus largas y enchinadas pestañas, se puso un poco de chapas y se puso su labial, del mismo color que el vestido, se puso unas arcadas de color dorado que hizo que su cara se viera mas fina, una vez mas se miro en el espejo, sonrió un poco para después alejarse del lugar.

-Se tarda demasiado-se dijo Harry asi mismo cuando caminaba desesperado enfrente de la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar-le dijo alguien enfrente de el, Harry levanto el rostro mirando a la persona que le había hablado, el chico se había quedado sin palabras

-Pansy….te…te…vez….Hermosa, bellísima-le dijo Harry cuando Pansy se acercaba a el

-Gracias amor-le dijo Pansy cuando le daba un pequeño beso-Tu también te vez guapísimo-le dijo Pansy, Harry tomo a la chica de la cintura pegándola a el y ella simplemente paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico

-Te amo-le dijo Harry cuando se besaron, tiernamente.

-Y yo a ti Harry-le dijo Pansy una vez separados, Harry esbozo una tierna sonrisa para después darle su brazo a su novia y entrar al gran comedor.

-Espera-le dijo Harry deteniendo ala chica antes de entrar

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto la pelinegra

-Tengo algo para ti-le dijo Harry cuando sacaba una cajita rectangular de su bolso

-¿Qué es esto Harry?-le pregunto Pansy tomando la caja en la mano

-Ábrelo-le dijo el chico con una sonrisa, Pansy abrió la caja y quedo a sombrada, era un collar en forma de corazón hecho en oro.

-Harry es…es precioso-le dijo Pansy cuando le sonrió-¿Me lo pones?-le pregunto con una sonrisa, Harry tomo el collar mientras Pansy le daba la espalda y el se lo colocaba.

-Se te ve hermoso-le dijo Harry una vez que la chica le daba la cara.

-Muchas gracias Harry… amor, ¿Qué te parece si nos perdemos un rato?-le pregunto Pansy con una sonrisa picarona

-Pansy contigo me perdería hasta el fin del mundo-le dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba

-Entonces vamos-le dijo Pansy cuando lo tomo de la mano y corrían por los pasillos

Harry y Pansy corrían rápidamente por los pasillos, entre risas, abrazos y unos que otros besos, Pansy se detuvo enfrente de un aula, un aula que significaba mucho para ella y para el, ambos se miraron y sonrieron un poco, entraron al aula y sin darse cuenta ambos dieron unos suspiros, Harry abrazo a Pansy por la espalda, mientras ella se giro para unir sus labios.

-Te amo-le dijo Harry cuando se volvieron a besar

-Harry soy demasiado feliz y todo gracias a ti-le dijo Pansy cuando lo abrazaba fuertemente, se comenzaron a besar que sin darse cuenta esos besos se volvían mas apasionados, ambos se separaron un poco agitados por la falta de aire. Harry quien la miraba acaricio los brazos desnudos de la chica, los cuales subieron al los hombros y después al cuello de su amada.

-Harry hazme tuya…solo tuya-le dijo Pansy quien lo miraba tímida, Harry simplemente la beso, ambos se unieron en un profundo beso, Pansy comenzó a quitarle el saco al chico para seguirle con la corbata y después desabotonarle la camisa, pero aun asi no dejaban de besarse, Pansy se quito los tacones y el sus zapatos, ambos estaban cada vez mas agitados, Pansy se lo quedo mirando mientras sus manos se encargaban de desabrocharle el cinturón al chico, mientras los pantalones de Harry caían al chico el comenzaba a besar desesperadamente a Pansy, mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda desnuda de la chica la cuales fueron bajando hasta llegar al zipper del vestido el cual lo fue bajando despacio, el vestido de pansy cayo al suelo dejando ver el buen cuerpo de la chica, ambos se miraron una vez mas para después besarse desesperadamente, Harry besaba el cuello de la chica mientras ella le quitaba la camisa al chico, se deshicieron de la poca ropa que les quedaban, para después irse recostando en el suelo de aquella aula.

-Te amo-le dijo ahogando un gemido Pansy cuando el chico entro en ella, cada acaricia, cada beso, cada muestra de afecto, demostraba lo mucho que se amaban.

-Te amo-le dijo Harry acostado a un lado de ella, ambos estaban abrazados y tapados con sus ropas encima de ellos.

-Y yo a ti Harry, quien diría que terminaríamos juntos-dijo con una sonrisa

-Pansy ¿Quisieras morir a mi lado?-le pregunto Harry

-¿Cómo?-le dijo sentándose un poco y asustada por el comentario del chico.

-Si Pansy, ¿Te casarías conmigo?-le pregunto Harry, Pansy lo miro con ternura pero el sonido de una cosa abriéndose le llamo la atención, el collar que este le había dado se había abierto dejando ver un anillo sumamente hermoso dentro. Los ojos de Pansy se llenaron de lágrimas mientras lo tomaba y se lo colocaba.

-Claro que si, Harry, claro-le dijo Pansy cuando lo abrazo y lo besaba

-Te haré muy feliz, por que entre tú y yo, solo hay amor y es todo lo que necesitamos para ser felices-le dijo Harry

-Lo se, te amo, te amo y siempre lo haré, por que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida-le dijo Pansy cuando lo beso de nuevo

-Será mejor irnos, antes de que se preocupen por nosotros-le dijo Harry.

Ambos se vistieron y regresaron al Gran Comedor, donde para ellos no había nadie mas, solo ellos dos y el gran amor que sentían, que saliendo de la escuela se haría para siempre.

Fin

N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Jaja espero y les haya gustado, aunque creo que lo pude hacer mejor, no se, bueno espero y les haya gustado el final y muchas gracias por seguirme todo este tiempo en verdad, los quiero.

Alexita Malfoy.


End file.
